Simple Change
by Kitsune-Maaku
Summary: A fic about Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee who decide to change their look and/or attitude which might cause a change in their environment. Chapter 16 is up now.
1. Prologue part 1

**Title: **Simple Change Drastic Results

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Naruto, or I would make it just a comedic cartoon.

**Authors Note**: Just a quick note because this is my first fan fic plz be a little kind. Also I've decided the main pairings is NaruHina, LeeTen, and ShikaTema, with a few obvious pairs like SasuSaku and a surprise pairing for Ino ahahahahhahahahahahah (actually ill wait for you guys to vote for a pairing for ino I kinda want a choino or shinoino, but it all depends on who reads my first fic).

Inner Sakura: _**Talks like this**._

Thoughts: _Talks like this._

action

Prologue:

It is a very sunny day in Konoha as team 7 waits for their always late sensei too arive on the bridge they congretated in. As our beloved hero was just about to fall asleep until...

"Yo!" said Kakashi as he appeared from a puff of smoke.

Just like clockwork both Naruto and Sakura yelled "YOUR LATE!!!!" while Sasuke gave his death glare.

"Gomen, gomen, I was on my way here..." as Kakashi gave his usual excuse, just to be answered back by a blunt shout of "you liar" from the orange covered genin.

"I have an important C rank mission given to me by Hokage sama." spoke a very serious Kakashi as he continued to say, "The three of you will meet at the Academy at 6:00 am sharp, and I will give all the details of the mission there."

"WOOHOOO!!!!" yelled a over excited Naruto hearing of a higher rank mission that might bring them in another fight with jounins and chuunins of other countries,"Yosh, I've waited for some exciting mission than the boring D rank missions we keep doing."

His two team mates cringed at the loud out burst, but they mentally agreed with him about having only boring missions that no way compared to their mission in the country of wave.

"Naruto you baka! Do you have to be so loud?" yelled an annoyed Sakura. "**_Yes!! Kick Ass!!!"_**

"Dobe." said a bored Sasuke, smirking as he said that.

"SHUT UP SASUKE-BASTARD!!!!!" yelled an angry Naruto.

Feeling ignored Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke," Well that's all I have to tell you, so you can go now."

Without any other movement Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Acknowledging her free time, she wanted to spend time with her Sasuke-Kun so Sakura asked him if he wants to go on a date, which always ends up to be flatly rejected. Just as this happens Naruto would ask her out on a date, which copying in a Sasuke fashion she would flatly reject.

But just before they all split up they noticed a square shaped rock coming out of the bushes. Naruto watched as the box got closer and closer, which in return made him run around the area to avoid the box.

In a tired tone Naruto spoke, " Konohamaru, who are trying to hide from in a square shaped rock." Resting his hands on the back of his head and eyes squinted.

"Just like I thought, my eternal rival always is one step ahead of me!" said a voice from the box.

All of team 7 just sweatdropped. Then an explosion of colorful smoke and coughs from where the box once was was heard.

"Still too much cough gun powder wheeze!" said a coughing Konohamaru.

As the Konohamaru Corps. finish their introduction, Konohamaru did an incredibly stupid thing.

"Naruto nii-san isn't that the scary, pink haired kunoichi who you want her to be pointing his pinky out?" bluntly asked Konohamaru.

As Naruto held his hand at Konohamaru mouth to shut him up, a sense of immense killer intent was in the air and both Naruto and Konohamaru flinched in fear. Even Sasuke was slowly slinking away from the angered Sakura.

Cracking her knuckles she started to beat on poor Konohamaru while Naruto tried to use his body to shield the young boy to no avail. They both ended up getting bruises all over their face. Happy with what she has done began too walk away until suddenly another stupid comment was made.

"Naruto nii-san why like a scary, ugly girl like her if she doesn't fall for your good looks?" asked Konohamaru.

Expecting a hit from Sakura, Naruto tensed up and prepared for the onslaught. But what Sakura did hit him harder then just a mere punches and kicks.

"WHY WOULD I FALL FOR A SCRUFFY LOOKING IDIOT, WHO LOOKS LIKE HE HAS WHISKERS ON HIS FACE LIKE A DIRTY FOX!!!!!" shouted the angered Sakura as she stormed off into an unknown direction.

Naruto looked as if he just got smacked by a 2X4 in the you know where. But not too worry his subordinates he quickly put on a great fox smile and said, "Well then I guess I'll have to start looking good then eh, Konohamaru. "

As the Konohamaru corps looked up they all said, "Right Leader!!!"

So as he sees his subordinates leave he decides he's going to change himself and will become more handsome then that Sasuke bastard.

Meanwhile behind a tree close by...

"Naruto-kun..." whispered a quiet Hinata.

Hinata's POV

_How can Sakura be so mean to her Naruto-Kun? Her Naruto-Kun, was just something that only existed in her mind. I want to tell you Naruto-Kun, that your cute with that big smile on your face, on how your golden hair remind of the sun and the eyes. Your eyes were like a deep ocean of mystery and determination that make me jealous of you. My eyes are plain and white and always full of fear even when I'm with you._

As she was pondering on how she wished to have the confidence to tell him how she feels, Naruto walks by her and just stares at her, which made her blush as she got startled and started fidgeting with her fingers.

Naruto's POV

_I wonder why she always does that? She reminds me of a giant red tomato. A red tomato is a type of food. Come to think of it I'm quite hungry. Hmm, maybe Hinata is also hungry. I know I'll ask her if she wants to come eat ramen with me so I have company._

"Hinata, do you want to go get some ramen I'm starving, hehe." Said a fox grinning blond.

"A... a ... alright." Said the very meek and quiet girl, soon after a dark red came over her face.

Hinata couldn't believe she was going with Naruto somewhere. Even if it's just to have some ramen, she just wanted to cherish this moment as much as she can.

Naruto and Hinata reached the icharaku (man someone give me the right spelling of that plz, lol) and sat on the stools near the counter. The old man who cooked the ramen noticed his best customer with a very shy girl and was about to tease the boy but soon decided it was best to listen in before he made any guesses what their relation is.

" Hey old man 8 pork ramen for me..." Naruto then looked at Hinata, "and one shrimp ramen for Hinata."

"A... Naruto kun how did you know I like shrimp ramen?" astounded by what he ordered her also began to blush (man Hinata blushes way too much lol).

" I dunno, you just looked like a shrimp ramen person." Said Naruto as he started rambling about how he guessed his sensei Kakashi liked chicken ramen and other things like that.

As Naruto was engulfing his fifth ramen, Hinata asked, "um, Naruto-kun, so h... how was training?"

Naruto just blurted out, "no training today but we did received a mission that we have to do for tomorrow." Starting on his seventh ramen.

"Um... our team got a mission tomorrow too," said a very nervous Hinata.

Naruto finishing his eighth bowl acknowledge what she said and replied, "really Hinata tell me about it."

So Hinata mustering up all her courage started to talk about how Kurenai sensei told them about the mission and basically the same thing Kakashi told team 7. So as it got darker outside Naruto notice this and knew that a girl from prestige clan can't be hanging around late at night, told Hinata that he would walk her home.

Naruto started to walk her home and when he finally got home wondered who else is will be joining this mission tomorrow. Then he went into his walrus pyjamas and went to bed.

Authors ending notes:

Too all my reviewer thank you and curse you for encouraging me. Now I have to get my lazy ass and type more of this story. Also this is a fixed up version of the first chapter. I just found out that the words that were suppose to be jkjl did not get those stupid stars. Also to Xoni thanx for the advice and even though there are three main characters doesn't mean I'll put so much effort and so much writing in the first chapter. But I will do this I, MarukuKenshin, will split the prologue in three different parts all happening on the same day ok.

Also need more input on who should be with Ino so far one for Chouji, I'm also going to add Neji as a candidate because ummm, he has no pairing lol. Sorry to all Kiba fans, I don't plan on giving him any good parts.


	2. Prologue part 1 revised again

Title: Simple Change Drastic Results

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, or I would make it just a comedic cartoon.

Authors Note: Just a quick note because this is my first fan fic plz be a little kind. Also I've decided the main pairings is NaruHina, LeeTen, and ShikaTema, with a few obvious pairs like SasuSaku and a surprise pairing for Ino ahahahahhahahahahahah (actually ill wait for you guys to vote for a pairing for ino I kinda want a choino or shinoino, but it all depends on who reads my first fic).

Inner Sakura: _**Talks like this.**_

Thoughts: _Talks like this._

(action)

Prologue part 1:

It is a very sunny day in Konoha as team 7 waits for their always late sensei too arive on the bridge they congretated in. As our beloved hero was just about to fall asleep until...

"Yo!" said Kakashi as he appeared from a puff of smoke.

Just like clockwork both Naruto and Sakura yelled "YOUR LATE!!!!" while Sasuke gave his death glare.

"Gomen, gomen, I was on my way here..." as Kakashi gave his usual excuse, just to be answered back by a blunt shout of "you liar" from the orange covered genin.

"I have an important C rank mission given to me by Hokage sama." spoke a very serious Kakashi as he continued to say, "The three of you will meet at the Academy at 6:00 am sharp, and I will give all the details of the mission there."

"WOOHOOO!!!!" yelled a over excited Naruto hearing of a higher rank mission that might bring them in another fight with jounins and chuunins of other countries,"Yosh, I've waited for some exciting mission than the boring D rank missions we keep doing."

His two team mates cringed at the loud out burst, but they mentally agreed with him about having only boring missions that no way compared to their mission in the country of wave.

"Naruto you baka! Do you have to be so loud?" yelled an annoyed Sakura. "_**Yes!! Kick Ass!!!**"_

"Dobe." said a bored Sasuke, smirking as he said that.

"SHUT UP SASUKE-BASTARD!!!!!" yelled an angry Naruto.

Feeling ignored Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke," Well that's all I have to tell you, so you can go now."

Without any other movement Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Acknowledging her free time, she wanted to spend time with her Sasuke-Kun so Sakura asked him if he wants to go on a date, which always ends up to be flatly rejected. Just as this happens Naruto would ask her out on a date, which copying in a Sasuke fashion she would flatly reject.

But just before they all split up they noticed a square shaped rock coming out of the bushes. Naruto watched as the box got closer and closer, which in return made him run around the area to avoid the box.

In a tired tone Naruto spoke, " Konohamaru, who are trying to hide from in a square shaped rock." Resting his hands on the back of his head and eyes squinted.

"Just like I thought, my eternal rival always is one step ahead of me!" said a voice from the box.

All of team 7 just sweatdropped. Then an explosion of colorful smoke and coughs from where the box once was was heard.

"Still too much (cough) gun powder (wheeze)!" said a coughing Konohamaru.

As the Konohamaru Corps. finish their introduction, Konohamaru did an incredibly stupid thing.

"Naruto nii-san isn't that the scary, pink haired kunoichi who you want her to be (pointing his pinky out)?" bluntly asked Konohamaru.

As Naruto held his hand at Konohamaru mouth to shut him up, a sense of immense killer intent was in the air and both Naruto and Konohamaru flinched in fear. Even Sasuke was slowly slinking away from the angered Sakura.

Cracking her knuckles she started to beat on poor Konohamaru while Naruto tried to use his body to shield the young boy to no avail. They both ended up getting bruises all over their face. Happy with what she has done began too walk away until suddenly another stupid comment was made.

"Naruto nii-san why like a scary, ugly girl like her if she doesn't fall for your good looks?" asked Konohamaru.

Expecting a hit from Sakura, Naruto tensed up and prepared for the onslaught. But what Sakura did hit him harder then just a mere punches and kicks.

"WHY WOULD I FALL FOR A SCRUFFY LOOKING IDIOT, WHO LOOKS LIKE HE HAS WHISKERS ON HIS FACE LIKE A DIRTY FOX!!!!!" shouted the angered Sakura as she stormed off into an unknown direction.

Naruto looked as if he just got smacked by a 2X4 in the you know where. But not too worry his subordinates he quickly put on a great fox smile and said, "Well then I guess I'll have to start looking good then eh, Konohamaru. "

As the Konohamaru corps looked up they all said, "Right Leader!!!"

So as he sees his subordinates leave he decides he's going to change himself and will become more handsome then that Sasuke bastard.

Meanwhile behind a tree close by...

"Naruto-kun..." whispered a quiet Hinata.

Hinata's POV

_How can Sakura be so mean to her Naruto-Kun? Her Naruto-Kun, was just something that only existed in her mind. I want to tell you Naruto-Kun, that your cute with that big smile on your face, on how your golden hair remind of the sun and the eyes. Your eyes were like a deep ocean of mystery and determination that make me jealous of you. My eyes are plain and white and always full of fear even when I'm with you._

As she was pondering on how she wished to have the confidence to tell him how she feels, Naruto walks by her and just stares at her, which made her blush as she got startled and started fidgeting with her fingers.

Naruto's POV

_I wonder why she always does that? She reminds me of a giant red tomato. A red tomato is a type of food. Come to think of it I'm quite hungry. Hmm, maybe Hinata is also hungry. I know I'll ask her if she wants to come eat ramen with me so I have company._

"Hinata, do you want to go get some ramen I'm starving, hehe." Said a fox grinning blond.

"A... a ... alright." Said the very meek and quiet girl, soon after a dark red came over her face.

Hinata couldn't believe she was going with Naruto somewhere. Even if it's just to have some ramen, she just wanted to cherish this moment as much as she can.

Naruto and Hinata reached the ichiraku (man someone give me the right spelling of that plz, lol) and sat on the stools near the counter. The old man who cooked the ramen noticed his best customer with a very shy girl and was about to tease the boy but soon decided it was best to listen in before he made any guesses what their relation is.

" Hey old man 8 pork ramen for me..." Naruto then looked at Hinata, "and one shrimp ramen for Hinata."

"A... Naruto kun how did you know I like shrimp ramen?" astounded by what he ordered her also began to blush (man Hinata blushes way too much lol).

" I dunno, you just looked like a shrimp ramen person." Said Naruto as he started rambling about how he guessed his sensei Kakashi liked chicken ramen and other things like that.

As Naruto was engulfing his fifth ramen, Hinata asked, "um, Naruto-kun, so h... how was training?"

Naruto just blurted out, "no training today but we did received a mission that we have to do for tomorrow." Starting on his seventh ramen.

"Um... our team got a mission tomorrow too," said a very nervous Hinata.

Naruto finishing his eighth bowl acknowledge what she said and replied, "really Hinata tell me about it."

So Hinata mustering up all her courage started to talk about how Kurenai sensei told them about the mission and basically the same thing Kakashi told team 7. So as it got darker outside Naruto notice this and knew that a girl from prestige clan can't be hanging around late at night, told Hinata that he would walk her home.

Naruto started to walk her home and when he finally got home wondered who else is will be joining this mission tomorrow. Then he went into his walrus pyjamas and went to bed.

Authors ending notes:

This rather annoying I have to fix this stupid chapter again, stupid asterisk won't show dam it.

Im sorry but im getting peeved off. O well, also after this fix up im already starting on the second part of the prologue. Im just so laaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzyyyyyyyyy. Ok I'll finish this and I'm going to finish the second chap. Also the pinky thing, is I think their version of gf and bf.


	3. Prologue part 2

**Title: **Simple Change Drastic Results

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Naruto.

**Authors Note**: Hahahaha this is the next part of the long prologue. Another reminder it is on the same day as part 1, just with a different main character at the start. Also another thing Xoni I have something else in mind for Naruto's fashion advice (grinning madly) and also it will involve all three characters and a bet. (That's all for you guys should no for now, if you want to know more read and review. -)

Inner Sakura: _**Talks like this**._

Thoughts: _Talks like this._

(Action)

Prologue part 2:

It was so early in the morning that their sensei asked them to come out on the training fields. A rather round boy was sitting on the ground eating chips trying to gain back the weight he lost.

"Shikamaru, why did Asuma-sensei ask us to go here so early in the morning?" asked Chouji while stuffing his mouth with chips, "I didn't get to eat my fifth plate of pancakes!"

"Chouji, first of all finish eating before talking because that's grossing me out." Stated the chuunin pointing at the round boys mouth, "and second it's probably an important mission that we need to start on very early."

"Ok, swallowing, so where do you think Ino is?" said Chouji asking another question to Shikamaru.

"Why would I know where Ino is, she's probably doing something troublesome to her self to please that bastard Sasuke! Jeez women are troublesome!" exclaimed a frustrated Shikamaru.

Just then a yellow blur passed by Choji (I don't know which is the rite spelling so I'll switch every time and then) and its fist just made contact with poor Shikamaru.

"What the hell Ino?!!!!" said Shikamaru while rubbing the red mark on his face, "women are so troublesome!"

Ino gave him a death glare as she said, "don't call my Sasuke-kun a bastard, at least he actually puts an effort in looking good unlike some lazy ass and a fa..."

Then Asuma came before Choji's taboo word was said. He casually says, "hey, so what did I miss?" taking out a cigarette, as he looked the sight before him. A round boy pigging out on chips again, a blond with a scary look on her face and a scruffy, pony tailed chuunin with a big red mark on his cheek.

The scary blond spoke first, "Just make sure a certain **lazy** **ass** keeps his "**genius**" thoughts to him self!"

Asuma cringed at her tone "_I can't believe she can be this frightening, jeez she's even more scary then Kurenai on PMS!"_

"What is the troublesome mission?" asked an annoyed Shikamaru.

"Oh yah, your mission will be stated tomorrow at the academy with team 7 and 8, along with, I think Gai's team." Said a calm Asuma, "also I think we needed another team for this mission but I didn't ask which team."

A sweat drop was formed on Shikamaru's head as he asked, "Is that all you wanted to tell us?"

"Yep, and that's it for today so you guys can go." Asuma said as disappeared in a puff smoke.

So team 10 went on their way, Choji went to the nearest grill, Ino went to search for her Sasuke-kun, and Shikamaru started to wander around Konoha in deep thought.

Shikamaru's POV

_All this effort just to tell us our mission will be told tomorrow. I can't believe I wasted my time here. First my mom who reminded me I have to be here so early ruined my sleep. Next, Ino punches me in the face. Now I just found out all this happened for the purpose to meet at the academy TOMMOROW!!!! So troublesome, I could be playing go or shogi or just staring at the clouds. If I wasn't such a lazy ass I could put an effort in how I look eh. Why would I do such a troublesome thing as that?_

As Shikamaru pondered on that he heard an explosion and went to check it out. All he found was the Konohamaru corps and team 7.

"How troublesome, all that commotion coming from brats." Shikamaru whispered. So he just stood there listening in the conversation.

"Still too much (cough) gun powder (wheeze)!" said a coughing Konohamaru.

As the Konohamaru Corps. Finished their introduction, Konohamaru did an incredibly stupid thing.

"Naruto nii-san isn't that the scary, pink haired kunoichi who you want her to be (pointing his pinky out)?" bluntly asked Konohamaru.

As Naruto held his hand at Konohamaru mouth to shut him up, a sense of immense killer intent was in the air and both Naruto and Konohamaru flinched in fear. Even Sasuke was slowly slinking away from the angered Sakura.

Shikamaru was beginning to wonder who was scarier Ino or Her, as he watched on.

Cracking her knuckles she started to beat on poor Konohamaru while Naruto tried to use his body to shield the young boy to no avail. They both ended up getting bruises all over their face. Happy with what she has done began too walk away until suddenly another stupid comment was made.

"Naruto nii-san why like a scary, ugly girl like her if she doesn't fall for your good looks?" asked Konohamaru.

Expecting a hit from Sakura, Naruto tensed up and prepared for the onslaught. But what Sakura did hit him harder then just a mere punches and kicks.

"WHY WOULD I FALL FOR A SCRUFFY LOOKING IDIOT, WHO LOOKS LIKE HE HAS WHISKERS ON HIS FACE LIKE A DIRTY FOX!!!!!" shouted the angered Sakura as she stormed off into an unknown direction.

Naruto looked as if he just got smacked by a 2X4 in the you know where. But not too worry his subordinates he quickly put on a great fox smile and said, "Well then I guess I'll have to start looking good then eh, Konohamaru. "

As the Konohamaru corps looked up they all said, "Right Leader!!!"

_So Naruto wants to change himself, why not. Maybe I should try to do the same but where to start. I know nothing about this, well I guess I'll wait for tomorrow to start the troublesome change. Hey maybe I might see some jaws dropped when I change. He started to daydream..._

Shikamaru's daydream:

Hahahahhaha Ino you can't resist me now that I'm better looking then Sasuke. "Your rite Shikamaru." Said Ino who was wearing poor ripped up clothing and her face slightly disfigured.

"Can I be you girlfriend Shika-kun?" said the dream ino.

"No way I'm going to let your dirty self become my girlfriend (laughing incredibly evil)!" said dream Shikamaru.

**Back in the real realm.**

_What a stupid thought Ino trying to be my girlfriend. Like that will ever happen. Hmm I should start going home before mom tries to kill me for being late for dinner. I guess I will change for the sake of proving to myself that I'm better then that power hungry freak_.

As Shikamaru started to walk home his thoughts were around the mission on bringing Sasuke back. He remembered a certain sand-nin who saved his lazy ass. He remembered the smile she gave him.

_What the hell? Why am I thinking about her now? Stupid girl, saving me and ignoring my plan. How can she ignore my plan, after all I'm a genius. Kuso, her smile is bugging me. It reminds me of mom's smile when she looks at dad. Stupid hormones thinking stupid thoughts._

As he finally reached home he was greeted with a very angry mother, which he automatically tuned her out, complaining about how his dinner was getting cold.

"How troublesome." Mumbled an agitated Shikamaru.

Sighing he ate his dinner and went upstairs to his room. He lie down on his bed and quickly fell asleep with thoughts of a certain blond kunoichi.

Authors note:

Muahahahahahahahahahaha, who is the blond in his dream (and no its obviously not Naruto). I know it's confusing at first why there so much Ino in Shikamaru's thoughts, but you got to remember, she's probably the only girl he got really close to. And ummm.... (Of course there is going to be a lot of rivalry between the girls.)

I still need pairings for Ino. Also the next and last part of the prologue is no other then Rock Lee (giving a nice guy pose). And the mission is the first real chapter in the story so read and review. The prologue is basically how all three got their ideas to change them selves.


	4. Prologue part 3

**Title: **Simple Change Drastic Results

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Naruto, or I would make it just a comedic cartoon.

**Authors Note**: To Xoni and KyLewin you guys are always the first to review, and thank you. And for this part, which is part 3 I send it first to a beta reader so sorry for the wait. This is now the third characters introduction, Rock Lee. So enjoy! (this message is void since my beta reader hasn't replied so umm i got impatient lol)

Inner Sakura: _**Talks like this**._

Thoughts: _Talks like this._

(Action)

Prologue part 3:

Early that morning a certain green, mushroom, haired genin was training, before his meeting with his "cool" sensei will arrive to tell his team about a hard, and treacherous mission.

"If I can't run around this log without touching the ground 500 times, then I will do 1000 squats, if I can't do 1000 squats then I..." Rock Lee kept promising himself.

This went on over and over again until Neji showed up and told Lee to stop because he gave him a headache. Soon after TenTen showed up looking at her fellow teammates.

She saw an overexcited Lee and a very annoyed Neji. She giggled at how annoyed he looks.

Soon after riding on his turtle, Gai shows up in his nice guy pose and greeted his students.

"That was so cool Gai-sensei!!!" exclaimed the excited Lee.

"Thank you! Lee-kun, your looking as cool as ever." Gai replied. (Gai is the most annoying jounnin in the whole series.)

Now Gai is obviously is not the person you should take fashion advice from. So Lee is dressed up in a green maybe spandex suit that just looked wrong. TenTen knew this and just began to sweatdrop as she watched the stupid scene in front of her. Both Lee and Gai were holding hands with anime tears. Neji now was getting really pissed off as he had too watch such a sickening scene.

" Gai sensei, what's our mission!" Neji tried to speak it calmly, holding in his anger. Gai is the only person that I hate other then Hinata!! Stupid Main branch! Stupid Gai and Mini-Gai!!!

"Okay Neji, I can obviously see the impatience you have is because of the fire of your youth is giving you the springtime energy!" Gai said not noticing a small amount of killer intent being shot at him, so he continued," our mission is so important that we have to wait for tomorrow to give you the details."

Lee taking out his notepad and started writing down some, well, notes. TenTen just watched as Lee took notes on all Gai-sensei's ramblings.

TenTen's POV

_Jeez I can't believe Lee-kun is such a baka. He'd believe anything Gai-sensei will say. How is he going to get Sakura looking like our freak of a teacher, maybe I should help him out since well, I know more fashion then our freaky looking sensei._

"Team be more like Lee who will train to be a great shinobi!" giving his famous shiny smile, "Now you are all free to go while I search for my eternal rival and challenge him again!"

With that Gai left in a puff of smoke. Neji began to walk away but before he got to leave, Lee jumped in the way and wanted to challenge Neji. Neji just went past him saying how fate already decided the winner between them. So TenTen and Lee were left behind.

Lee's POV

_Dam it!!! How can I be cool like that? Neji you are truly my eternal rival and I will beat you. ... But in what i'll find out later. Jeez I need to train harder. Hey I know I'll ask TenTen to train me in my reaction time._

"TenTen, may ask if you can train with me today?" formally asked Lee. Always be a gentleman number 22 in things Gai-sensei will do Lee thought.

"Sure Lee." Said the bunned hair kunoichi.

So both started to train until TenTen had to leave to help her mother clean the house. So Lee was pondering on what he should do now. Then it hit him, he should ask Sakura on a date now. So the green beast of Konoha started to search for a pink haired kunoichi. When he found her he started to talk to her.

"Sakura-san, will you go on a date with me?" asked a hopeful Lee, but what he didn't know is that Sakura was still angry with Naruto and Konohamaru.

So she answered back, "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU THICK BROWED, MUSHROOM HEADED, SENSEI LOVING FREAK!!!!" as she walked home.

Lee's POV

_She is mad; I must have done something wrong. Lets see rule number 38, do not ask an angry kunoichi on a date. Oh so why was she angry? What's wrong with how I look? I know now she will never like me looking my super cool sensei. She likes the Sasuke type that has the Kakashi look. Kakashi was always more hip than his sensei, but I can never say that to my beloved sensei. But she like Sasuke so who should I ask for help? I know Naruto-kun knows as much of Sakura as Sasuke does since they're on the same team. He can help me change, but he is also my rival for her love. Hmm I'll ask Naruto tomorrow._

TenTen who saw the whole thing felt sorry for Leeand wanted to comfort him. As she was going to Lee, he started to take off shouting out "I will be better than Sasuke!!! And prove my love for Sakura!!!!"

TenTen just sweatdrop at the scene and didn't bother with what she was about to do.

Later that night a certain sound can be heard in the forest, the source of the sound came from a determined shinobi. Rock Lee, believing that each kick will help Sakura fall for him, is at his training ground kicking a log over, and over, and over ...

Authors Note: all I got to say is eh I got really lazy, that's my excuse for my poor job for this part. I really hate GAI!!! O before anything please I need reviews on who I should pair Ino with.

Here are the candidates you guys can vote on...

Shino Chouji Kiba Gaara Neji (kankuro if you really want it, but he has no personality watsoever.)

I hope I get a little more reviews this time but that just me hoping o well but I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. the mission is

Chapter 1: The mission is...

The next morning, at the academy, team 7 has just arrived in a groggy fashion. Naruto who was pretty dazed fell over and started cursing the ground that it has betrayed him. Sakura still a little sleepy went and sat by Sasuke who was already nodding off.

Sakura's POV

_Man it's so early I can't believe we have to be here so early. Oh well, I get to spend more time with Sasuke-kun. Only if Naruto can just shut up for a minute._

"Damn twig, damn morning, damn Kakashi and his stupid meeting times!" yelled a frustrated Naruto who completely awaken after his mishap.

Naruto's POV

_Damn it so early in the morning and I already made a baka of myself. Oh well, oh yah I need to decide how will I look more hot then that stupid bastard. Hmm maybe if I ask Obaa-chan about how I can look better then Sasuke. I guess I'll have to wait until after the mission. Wait, what is the mission? Damn it, what did Kakashi say about the mission? I know Sakura-chan always has the answers, but is she still mad at me, oh well it doesn't matter any ways. She'll fall for me soon enough. I think I should ask her now._

"Sakura-chan, do you know what the mission is about?" stupidly asked the dobe.

"If I knew what the mission is do you think we will be here to wait for our mission? Baka!" said Sakura obviously annoyed. She then turned to Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke-kun do you want to go on a date after this?"

Sasuke just said flatly, "No."

Just then a certain yellow haired kunoichi just jumped and hugged on Sasuke's unsuspecting back. Ino shouts an irritating, "Sasuke-kun! You want to go on a date with me right, not the forehead girl?"

"Ino-pig if you don't get your hands off Sasuke-kun I'll rip your ugly face off!!!" shouted a very annoyed Sakura. "**Hell yah" **

In the middle of the squabble they didn't know Sasuke already hid himself on top of a tree to prevent any more ear shattering noises to destroy his hearing, which he needed to use to hear if Itachi was close by.

Sasuke's POV

_Stupid blonds, ruining every chance of peace. How can I have let that girl hug me, its not like she's anything more than a stupid fan girl. At least Sakura keeps her hands to herself when she bothers me. Jeez these fan girls are so dam annoying. Dam it Naruto, I can't believe a baka like you has manage to beat me and that curse seal like that. Oh well now that the curse seal is gone I can prove my strength soon with this mission. There's one thing you can't take away from me Naruto, which is that Sakura is in love with me. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. Wait a minute why should I care about that. Damn I'm going to blame that thought on hormones. Must avenge clan, since I'm its avenger..._

As Sasuke was pondering his revenge, the rest of team 10 has arrived. Seeing a slightly round Chouji eating some potato chips and an annoyed Shikamaru was walking towards the "dead zone," the dead zone being the yelling of the two kunoichis. Shikamaru started to walk towards Naruto.

"Yo baka." Said Shikamaru to the dumbfounded Naruto, "I've got to talk to you about something."

Naruto slightly offended answered, "What do you want you lazy ass?"

Shikamaru just smirked and motioned Naruto to go around the corner of the academy. Once they got there Shikamaru started to tell about the reason why he did that.

"Naruto, I over heard yesterday about how your going to change yourself?" asked the tired chuunin who gave a slight yawn.

"Nani, what was the question again?" Naruto who was not thinking about ramen asked. (Ok when is he not thinking about ramen?)

Shikamaru was getting annoyed replied, "how troublesome, ok this the last time I'll tell you before I give up on this troublesome plan. Naruto remember yesterday?"

Naruto nodded. Shikamaru continued, "Ok so remember when you said you'll going to look better than Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded. Shikamaru a little suspicious asked, "Naruto do you love Kiba??"

Naruto was about to nod when he started to pay attention and said, "Hell NO!!!"

Shikamaru now sweatdropping, "Okay I was just seeing if your paying attention, so do you know what I just said a few moments ago?"

Naruto plainly said, "Something about how I said I was going to look better than Sasuke bastard."

"So my question is, how are you going to do it?" asked a calm Shikamaru.

"Well I just thought the best way is to got to Obaa... I mean the Hokage for help?" said a Naruto catching himself before insulting her in front of Shikamaru. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Naruto I also have decided to try to change to prove to Ino that there are other guys who are better then "him". "said a very serious Shikamaru. "So I've decided I'll just go with you and ask because it will be the easiest way to do this troublesome task."

Naruto's POV

_Hmm so lazy boy wants to change too. That means I won't have to do this alone. Yes, we will be showing them all that were better than the Uchiha bastard._

"We will show them all!! HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!" shouted Naruto aloud, which caused Shikamaru to fall back anime style.

"Who will you show, and what?" asked a confused Lee, who made Naruto jump and fall down.

"Don't (pant) do (pant) that again THICK BROWS!" said a shocked Naruto.

Now Lee could be smarter than Naruto if he wasn't just so gullible. But Lee wanted to know what Naruto was talking about. So in another attempt he asked again.

"Naruto-kun, what are you two talking about just a moment ago?" Lee asked sincerely.

Naruto then just plainly said, "me and Shikamaru are going to ask the Hokage for help to make us better than the Uchiha bastard."

" OH! Then I, Rock Lee, gladly join you on this mission of good looks to impress my Sakura-san" giving his nice guy pose.

Rock Lee's POV

_Yosh, if I go with these two I can be noticed by Sakura-san. Then she will fall for me, and say she loves me, and then she'll marry me. Yosh, if Gai-sensei was here he would commend me on how cool I sound. But wait, isn't Naruto-kun after her too, oh no I forgot about that._

Just as Lee finished thinking Naruto was beginning to yell in his usual tone, "why would she go for you thick brows, when she could have the future Hokage!!"

Shikamaru just stared and sweatdropped at the sight of the two genins arguing who's going to get Sakura.

Shikamaru's POV

_Jeez these two are so damn troublesome. I hope all this trouble is worth it. If it isn't I'm going to regret all the time I wasted. I'll show all those girls that, I the great genius Shikamaru am going to beat all pretty boys to the ground like Neji and especially that Uchiha. (Hey to all readers this is he thinking so no one can call it an out of character thing okayz)._

"Naruto, so we go to Hokage-sama after the mission briefing right?" asked Shikamaru yawning.

"Yes, that's what we'll do. I think we should go back to our teammates." Stated the loud blond.

So the three got back to the teammates that were still arguing except now Chouji is on the ground weeping over wasted potato chips which were obviously thrown by the two kunoichis. Also TenTen was trying to stop the two from fighting but got involved in the fight when they said that Sasuke was better looking than Neji. Neji was by the tree Sasuke was sitting, both were death glaring each other. They saw Shino near a rock gathering bugs, Kiba and Akamaru were "marking" territory near the tree the death glaring shinobis were at. Hinata soon after became the only one left who is able to stop the girls from fighting. The fighting soon stopped as Gai, Kurenai and Asuma arrived. But only for 10 minutes until Naruto started to make fun of Kiba, who in turn punched Shikamaru by missing Naruto, who fell over and knocked Chouji over on Shino, who had a bug fly from him to Ino's hand, who screamed and slapped Sakura, who fell (intentionally) on Sasuke, who then headbutt Neji, which caused TenTen to trip over him, who then Knocked Rock Lee out immediately, causing Gai to faint, who landed on Kurenai, which pissed off Asuma. (Obviously he was jealous at how the bobbed head of Gai landed near Kurenai's breasts.)

At the Hokage Manor

"So the baka, the lazy bum, and the huge eyebrows want to change their appearance." Said a very amused Tsunade who staring at the crystal ball, "Genma, come here!"

"Yes Hokage-sama, what is you'd like me to do?" asked a very alarmed Genma.

"I want you to bring Kurenai and Kakashi here as soon as possible. Tell them it's an urgent mission that their expertise is needed for." Ordered Genma.

So Genma left and went to search for the two jounnins, while Tsunade took out three pieces of paper and wrote Naruto, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee's name on each.

Back At The Academy:

After everyone regained their composure, balance, and consciousness, they all waited until about noon. That was the time Kakashi came.

"YOUR LATE!!" coming from everybody except Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino.

"Gomen, but I had to get the last three people to join us." Said a very calm Kakashi.

Just then the three members appeared behind Kakashi, one had a wrapped up furry thing, another with a giant gourd, and a female with a giant fan.

Everybody flinched except for Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee who knew the sand siblings are friends now.

" Okay, since everybody is here I can explain the mission." Said Kakashi in a serious tone, "your mission is to ..."

Then out of nowhere Genma appeared and stated, "Kakashi-sama and Kurenai-sama the Hokage want to speak with you about a very urgent mission."

"Okay then, Gai will fill you in the details on the mission." Said a smiling Kakashi as he and Kurenai left in a puff of smoke.

And that's the end of this chapter because I'm really lazy.

(Xoni comes out and punches me in the face, then KyLewin comes and kicks me into the air, making him land near the crazy Yaoi fan girls that hate his story because there is no yaoi and began to mutilate him.)

Okay, Okay, I'll keep on going. (Rubbing all the bruises and scars he just got)

"Okay the sight of your youth is telling me of how you guys are ready for this excellent mission!" exclaimed a very excited Gai.

Everybody sweatdropped at the excited Gai, except for (you know who) Lee who joined his teacher in a very dramatic pose.

Asuma wasn't paying attention because he couldn't believe Kurenai has gone with Kakashi somewhere.

"Okay, this mission is not going to be easy but because you are all in the prime of your youth, you will persevere with never ending energy coming from your young bodies!" exclaimed Gai with his smiley teeth pose. "The mission is... that you 14 genins and 1 chuunin will........................... REPLACE THE EMPLOYEES OF A FANCY RESTAURANT!!"

Everybody fell anime style crying out "NANI!!"

Hokage Manor:

Tsunade was asleep at her desk until she heard Kurenai shouting at Kakashi for reading (you know what) icha icha paradise in front of her. She then spoke as they entered the room, "Kakashi and Kurenai, just the people I wanted to see. "

"Hn." Kakashi said still reading the perverted book.

Kurenai just had enough and took the book from the perverted jounin, and then she asked, "What is this mission Hokage-sama?"

"Well I overheard three boys conversation on making themselves look better than a Uchiha, so I have decided to take this into account and wanted to make a wager on it." Said Tsunade calmly, "My mission for you two is to take one boy each and help them attain this goal."

Kurenai first spoke, because Kakashi was in a corner crying because he doesn't know what Kamiko was going to do when she slept at Akira's house (pointless stuff, I dunno why its there any way, o well back to the story), and she asked, "Who are these three boys?"

Kakashi snapping out of his small depression asked, "I'm guessing we know them well enough for you to pick us, right?"

Tsunade just plainly said, "Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee."

Kakashi then asks. "What is the wager?"

"Well, whoever could make the boy their changing get admired or loved by the five kunoichis. These kunoichis being Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari." Tsunade getting a little excited.

"So what are the stakes?" inquired Kurenai.

"Well it is up to you actually, my stakes for you, Kurenai, is that you must date either Gai, Asuma, or Kakashi. For Kakashi, I've always wanted to see his face again so I decided that he has to not wear his mask for one month." Tsunade said in a very satisfied voice.

Tsunade's POV

_Hehehe, Kurenai will pick Kakashi if I win this bet. I bet she doesn't know what's in store for her. Hehehe, I'm going to win this and torment Kakashi for an entire month. Hahahahahahhahahaha._

"Okay then, let me think for you Tsunade, I want you to date Jiraiya-sama." While Kurenai thought up Kakashi's punishment, she suddenly remembered what she was holding in her hands. "And for Kakashi, he is to burn all of his icha icha paradise collection."

Kurenai's POV

_That will show you Kakashi for reading that perverted book in front of me. Tsunade you may be a legendary sennin but can you handle Jiraiya. Muahahahahahahahahahahhaah._

Kakashi spoke knowing what his stake were said, "First Hokage, you will buy all the icha icha paradise for me and get me all the ones Jiraiya sensei is starting on. Kurenai, you are going to go on three dates with me or Gai."

Kakashi's POV

_That will show you take my book Kurenai, and Tsunade you will never see my beautiful face ever again not until you die. Muahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahaha. Kurenai HAS NO CHOICE but to choose me or be seen with the fashionably challenged, bobbed head lunatic._

"So how are we going to pick which boy is given to who?" asked a curious Kurenai, "because we can't choose the one we want the most."

"Glad you brought that up Kurenai, because I have the solution right here." Said Tsunade as she pulls out a hat with three crumpled paper balls in it. "I've decided we will do this by the luck of the draw." Beamed a very excited Tsunade, not being to gamble has been getting to her slowly.

"I will go first!" says a very cocky Kakashi, "I know I'll pick my student out of the rest."

So Kakashi put his hand in the hat felt around which crumpled piece of paper has Naruto on it. He decided he found the right paper and pulled it out. Then he began to read it.

At the Academy:

As the genins began to get up from their anime drop, they heard a very loud scream coming from the Hokage manor and kind of gave them a slight chill up their spines, as they wondered what it was, Lee started to sneeze from out of nowhere.

Authors Note:

Muahahahahahahhahahahaha (evil smile)

To all my reviewers this is how I was going to set up the jobs for the restaurant mission. If you have any better ideas, please tell me okay.

Cooks: Kankuro (I know unbelievable), Chouji (of course), and Hinata (there is a reason for this)

Waiters: Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Ino

Valets: (yes there is cars but it's going to be funny just you wait) Sasuke, Neji, Shino

Coat checker people: Shikamaru and Rock Lee

Cashier: TenTen

Dishwasher: Kiba

Bar Tender: Temari (she's the oldest one)

Also I need some reviews for Ino pairings (yes I'm still asking)

Also should Kurenai and Kakashi hook up or should she hook up with Asuma?

Reader's choice.

This is the longest chapter I ever wrote.

Remember to read and review -


	6. cheater and fangirls

Simple Change

Disclaimer: don't ask me if its mine because you all know what the answer is!

Authors note:

Gomen, Gomen for not updating. I blame work and school T-T. Don't hunt me down okay reviewers. I'll make it up to all of the reviewers the best way I can. Updating and including them in the story :D.

Okay after all the reviews I have considered the jobs for all the genins. (While walking to the dryer with all the clothes that were drenched by Xoni's crying.)

**Shikamaru**: Did you forget someone?

Gomen Shikamaru, all genins and chuunin are going to be as follows:

Chefs: Hinata, Chouji, Kankuro

Dishwasher: Sakura (I know everybody wants this)

Bartender: Ino

Waiters/Waitresses: TenTen, Naruto, Gaara, Lee

Coat check: Kiba (eh, no use for him lol, I just can't find a good place for him)

Cashier: Shikamaru (jeez man what a cushy job)

Valets: Sasuke, Neji, and Shino.

Singer: Temari (muahahahahahhahahaha)

O well I guess to start chapter 5, wait o yah to all the reviewers I got lazy in sending my chapters to beta readers because it takes to damn long, also gomen for any spelling mistakes, and grammar. I already told all readers I'm not a fan of all the small stuff because I know I can't catch all my mistakes. Also there is going to be a lot of OCness to all characters jeez. Don't flame me I'm just making this funny TT.

Thought: _thought_

Inner Sakura: **hell Yah**

(Action)

Chapter 5: Cheating and fan girls

What a day for the teams and their teachers. Lets recap, so far Gai has just told them that their important mission is to take over for a restaurant. Kakashi, Kurenai, ant Tsunade have made a wager that might just cause more trouble for the people in Konoha.

So here we go!

At the academy:

"Nani?!!!! We waited for a day to find out that the mission is to only replace lazy ass employees at a snobby restaurant!" yelled an obviously angry Naruto.

Just then a fist came into contact with Naruto's head. As Naruto got up from the force that knocked him down he asked, "Sakura-chan, why did you do that?" Giving her an innocently confused look.

"Baka, the mission is fine, your constant yelling is the problem." Said a very annoyed Sakura. _I'm going to kill you if you just didn't look so cute, wait he's not cute Sasuke is. **That's right Sasuke all the way!**_

Sakura's POV

_So our mission is just to be working at a restaurant. Maybe Sasuke and me will be in the coatroom surrounded by coats. It's so dark, no one can see us, maybe he'll tell me he loves me and we'll kiss._

Sakura just then started to blush and glance at Sasuke. Sasuke who just ignored the fact she just looked his way blushing, had his own thoughts about this as well. Coincidentally Neji had similar thoughts on this mission as well. Okay everybody had some thoughts on this mission (too lazy to make different parts where they all start to think about the mission).

First off:

Sasuke POV

_What the hell kind of mission is this? I can't become stronger doing this mission. I can't kill Itachi with plates and chopsticks! What will I gain from this stupid mission? I have to surpass Naruto at all costs to prove I'm the strongest ninja. There is no way I can do this. This is just a minor setback. Itachi you will die by my hands. Muahahahahahahahaahha. (Sasuke has an inferiority complex)_

Neji POV

_Damn what a stupid mission. Damn fate is so cruel. Fate has given me this because I damn lost to Naruto (he likes saying damn in his head a lot jeez.). It is decided that this mission was given to me by fate...(as Neji just keeps yammering about fate)_

Shino's POV

_Damn, not a good place to have bugs on me. What do you mean its perfect Hikari? (got to give the person who made the fic "survivor: Naruto version" credit for the idea of his favorite female bug named Hikari) What no you can't eat there, and no there is no salad bar for just bugs. What now you want a watermelon, to share with a bug name Florence. Wait, who's this Florence? A bug you met in the forest. (This kept going and going, now you now why he's always quiet, Hikari is bothering him.)_

Chouji's POV

_Perfect, I could grab food whenever I want. I can start gaining the pounds I lost fighting that sound guy. Man I'm not even close to what I look like before. I hope I get the job as food taster or anything with food. Just as long as I'm surrounded by food I'll be happy._

TenTen's POV

_What am I going to be in a restaurant? I can't cook, and I'm not good with money. The only thing I'm good at is just chucking weapons at targets and never missing. Aack!!! What can I do??_

Ino's POV

_I hope Sasuke is close to me and far away from forehead girl. Sakura I want you to get the job farthest from Sasuke. Then I can use sexy Ino on him and he'll fall for me not you. There is no way I'm going to lose to a wide-forehead, pink haired, useless kunoichi._

Hinata's POV

_I hope I'll be close to Naruto-kun. But I don't want to be a burden to him. But I like him. But why would he like me. But what about the day in the chuunin exams? But he said he likes people like me. No Hinata be strong. Be like Naruto-kun, and don't doubt myself. Today I'll try to get Naruto I hope._

Naruto's POV

_This restaurant better have ramen. There's no way that I'll eat a restaurant that has no ramen. (All of Naruto's pov is how the restaurant should have ramen). What's this? I smell ramen close by. Where is it coming from? Kuso I can't find it. Where is it?_

Gaara's POV

_Waist of my time. ..._ (What! does he have to think a lot)

Rock Lee's POV

_YOSH!! Gai sensei I'll make you proud. I will be the best! Wait what am I going to do at the restaurant? Whatever it is I'll all of my training to beat all my rivals. Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto, I will beat all of you. If I don't I'll have to relinquish my everlasting love for Sakura. But I know I won't lose, Sakura will be mine._

Kankuro's POV

_Jeez, surrounded by all these losers in a restaurant, I rather clean my puppets then hang around with THEM. Bunch of kids who are either loud, cocky, or just a smart ass._

Temari's POV

_A restaurant, hmm, maybe I'll be a cook or something like that. I wonder what I'll get. I guess I should wait for the outcome of all our positions._

Shikamaru's POV

_What a troublesome mission. I'm probably will get something that deals with numbers, and hopefully away from too much movement. Jeez, this is just going to gets even more troublesome. Jeez when I change myself I hope I don't get into any troublesome problems. Last thing I want to be is to be chased around by fan girls like Sasuke is right now. Girls are useless, troublesome, beings. Temari's smile and Ino's sexiness pose just appeared in his thoughts Damn hormones!_

Kiba's POV

_Nani! That means I can't bring Akamaru along because he's a dog. Also that means I ... have ... to ... get... a... BATH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

After everyone was done thinking of the current condition of the situation Lee asks, "Gai-sensei, what is the job of the green beast of Konoha going to do in the restaurant?" giving his nice guy pose.

"I'm proud of your questioning youth mind, that will discuss now." Giving his shiny smile. (man Gai must go to the dentists more then 3 times a day)

"Here are the papers for the requirements of your jobs." Asuma said distracted. (Obviously thinking about Kurenai and a certain perverted friend.) He gave them each their job papers.

The genins and chuunin look at the papers that said their jobs. Then Gai just said, " that's all for today, your missions starts two days from now so all of you can practice your positions!" In his victory pose he shouted, "NOW GO! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH PREVAIL!"

Both of the jounins left in a puff of smoke both going in two different directions. Gai left to look for Kakashi and Asuma went to look for a red eyed kunoichi.

At the Hokage Manor:

"Can't I pick again, Lee is the spawn of Gai! How can I win with him!" said an exasperated Kakashi who was now on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Can't do that Kakashi, you said you would pick the best one suited for you." Giggled Kurenai, who was just about to laugh until.

"Kurenai, you haven't chosen who you will get now did you." Stated a rather cool and eerie Kakashi.

Hearing this, her face became blank as she considered the last two options left for her. Lets see if I get Shikamaru he will be too lazy and probably outsmart her. Naruto is a baka, who listens when spoken to, and Hinata already likes him. That's it Naruto is the best choice to get. It will be easy to win this bet if she got Naruto.

She put her hand in the hat as she looked for the one with Naruto on it. She pulled her hand out and began to open the crumpled up piece of paper. In her mind she just kept chanting Naruto. Then she fell over in shock as she got the other choice.

"NARA SHIKAMARU IS THE LAZIEST GUY IN THE WORLD! HE DOESN'T LIKE WOMEN! WHY DID I HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH HIM!" Kurenai shouted in disbelief.

At the Academy:

"Aachoo!" sneezed Shikamaru, then he said rubbing his nose, "I think I just caught Lee's sickness."

At the Hokage Manor:

"Calm down the both of you," Tsunade said, as Kurenai stopped venting and Kakashi laughing (you can only hear the laughter under the mask) at Kurenai slowly calming down. Tsunade then continued, "that means I have Naruto, so in other words the decision is set to which the three you will help. Now this bet is going to last a month, and tomorrow morning you will meet at their houses to give your help. Further more there is no interfering with each other or you will be disqualified from the bet and you lose automatically. Now you are dismissed to plan for what you will do."

As the jounins left her office, Tsunade picked up the crumpled up papers and said, "Kai!"

Tsunade's POV

_I can't believe those two are jounins, they couldn't see through my Genjutsu. I wonder which they really picked. Lets see Kakashi had Naruto after all, and Kurenai had the impossible Lee. Hahaha, Kurenai should be thanking me for giving her Shikamaru at least. But I can't tell them I cheated. Too bad for them, now Naruto get ready for the change of your life because Tsunade onee-chan will not let you go until you've become worthy looking to be Hokage._ (Yes Tsunade obviously thinks of Naruto as a younger brother.)

At the Academy:

"Sakura-chan what's a waiter?" asked the confused Naruto.

"Shut up baka!" Said a very angry Sakura who wasn't really happy about being the dishwasher. (as all the Sakura lovers chase me with a kunai in their hands)

"You're the dishwasher, while I get to be the bartender." Mocked Ino who was proud of her job. She then continued in a seductive voice, "Sasuke-kun, what job did you get?"

"I don't need to tell you." Said Sasuke in his coldest tone of voice.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun it can't be worse then Sakura's JOB." Said Ino in a very annoying childish tone.

"Valet." Said the raven-haired boy and he started to walk off.

Just then a rumbling was heard in the distance, and huge dusty cloud headed towards the academy. Before anybody knew what was going on the names of four genins were shouted.

"SASUKE-KUN! NEJI-KUN! SHINO-KUN! CHOUJI-KUN!" shouted the dust cloud.

"Oh no, no not now! I just gained back my 20 pounds!" whined Chouji. As he, Neji, Sasuke, and Shino ran for their lives. Sakura, Ino, and TenTen right behind the dust cloud also chased after the boys. (Yes Chouji got a fan club because he got skinnier.) This just left Kiba, Kankuro, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"Yo dog boy!" shouted Kankuro, "show me around this retarded place!"

"THE NAME'S KIBA YOU MAKE UP WEARING, DOLL PLAYING FREAK!" said a very pissed of Kiba.

As the two argued away from the academy a certain pearl-eyed kunoichi was panicking on what she should do.

Hinata's POV

_Okay this is my chance to get Naruto-kun. You can do it! you have his favorite and your new favorite food in this basket. I hope he likes all of the ramen I prepared for him, I made all this for our lunch. I hope he doesn't get mad if the ramen is cold now._

"Na...Naruto-kun (gulp) do you want to eat..." she said but she couldn't keep on asking the question so she just held out the picnic basket in front of her crush as dark crimson came over her.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted, as he was entranced in the smell coming from the picnic basket. "Hinata can you share your ramen please?" begged Naruto in as he gave his pleading face.

"Y...yes Naruto-kun. Why don't we eat over there (pointing near the swings)." As she said that her face got even redder.

"Naruto, have you forgotten we have to go to the Hokage." Said a very annoyed Shikamaru.

"we can do it later maybe two hours from now, I can't let this ramen go to waste!" said Naruto as he followed the alluring smell of his ramen.

"how troublesome." Shikamaru said too lazy to protest he decided to go to his favorite spot to watch the clouds but flash of blond appeared in front of him. "what do you want?" now tired from just walking a few steps said Shikamaru.

"You're going to give me a tour of Konoha!" Temari ordered.

"Why would I do a troublesome thing like that?" replied Shikamaru. Now wishing she wasn't here.

"Because if you don't I'll kick you sorry ass to Sunakagure, and you know I can do it too." Said the blond giving him the famous dream smile.

Not wanting to argue he just sighed and started walking with Temari out of the academy.

Now only Lee and Gaara were left. Lee already knows that they will meet at the hokage manor in two hours and now he needs something to do. Then he turned to Gaara. Gaara just gave a death glare, but it was in vain as Lee dragged him from the academy.

"Gaara, I'll show you around Konoha! It is my duty!" giving his nice guy pose.

"I want to kill you right now!" said Gaara as his sand begin to stir.

That's the end for this chapter.

Authors note:

Okay now I'm just going to make you guys vote for Ino's pairings.

Just put vote and the number that goes with the lucky kunoichi.

1.Shino

2.Kiba

3.Kankuro

4.Neji

5.Gaara

6.Chouji

The next update is ummm whenever I fell like typing again.

(Xoni, KyLewin, and other reviewers start looking for where I am to kick my lazy ass to type some more. Bleh you guys can't get me ahhahahahahahahahhahahahahaha)


	7. Picnic by the Swings

Simple Change

Disclaimer: don't ask me if its mine because you all know what the answer is!

* * *

Legend:

'Naruto' is thought

"Naruto" speech

**NARUTO **inner Sakura

* * *

Authors note:

Okay don't expect me to update like crazy because I can't. I'm still in school, and I also have work so I can't update whenever you guys want okay. But I'm doing my best.

(a storm of reviews come in saying I'm just lazy that's all.)

-

O well here we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: Picnic by the swings

It was a very warm afternoon, the leaves looked as if they were glistening as the wind blew on it ever so gently. The sun glowed above a giant tree, which caused a shadow to stretch over the academy's swings. Near the swings sat a very loud, blunt, golden blond, sapphire eyed, whisker-marked boy named Naruto. Beside him was a pearl eyed, navy blue, creamy skinned, petit girl that goes by the name of Hinata. With them a picnic basket filled with soup noodle combinations called ramen.

"Hinata, you made a lot of RAMEN! Thank you for sharing with me!" said a very happy Naruto.

"Y…your welcome N…Naruto-kun." Meekly said Hinata as a bright blush came over her. She began to hand Naruto a bowl and

"Hinata, you don't need to call me Naruto-kun, just Naruto." Naruto stated, as he begins eating once again.

" H...h.hai Naruto-kun, but I w..wan.t to." Said Hinata while blushing like a crazy tomato colour.

"Okay Hinata, you can do that but I get to start to call you Hinata-chan for sharing with me my precious RAMEN!" said Naruto smiling his infamous fox grin.

This made Hinata giggle and shout for joy, while turning into a shade of red you can't believe a normal person can possibly change that much colour, for the fact that her long time crush has just called her Hinata-chan.

Hinata's POV

_Yes! Naruto-kun called me Hinata-chan! Does this mean he might like me! Wait he calls Sakura, Sakura-chan, and she's prettier than I am. But he also called you Hinata-chan so if he likes Sakura and calls her Sakura-chan then if he calls me Hinata-chan… THAT MEANS NARUTO MIGHT LIKE ME TOO! But probably not he's just calling me that for the ramen I bring him though._

Naruto's POV

_Wow so much ramen I'm so glad Hinata decided to share with me. Wow she can turn into a tomato, is that another thing for the blood limit of Hyuuga._

As Hinata ponders on what Naruto said, Naruto took a big bowl and since Hinata was busy thinking he got her a bowl and then poured her what he smelled to be shrimp ramen and he began to pour all the ramen he can get, but then a square rock begins to creep closer too Naruto. Naruto already noticing this starts to run around in circles while being chased by the poor excuse of camouflage. Naruto getting very annoyed that his meal was interrupted started to get faster and faster. Until …

"Who are you trying to fool with a square rock?" Shouted a very annoyed Naruto who just stopped causing the box to hit his leg.

"Ouch!" the box said, "just like I thought, our leader can still see though our clever disguise."

Just then the box exploded in different coloured smoke and after the coughing of the over excess of gunpowder, the Konohamaru Corp introduces themselves. Hinata finally out of her state of thought just giggled at the site of Naruto being bothered by very young children.

"Konohamaru why did you have to bother me while I'm eating my ramen!" Naruto says a little to coldly.

"But nii-chan you're our leader and we wanted to play ninja!" pouted Konohamaru.

"But not now when I'm eating ramen with a friend!" said Naruto a little more gently.

Then the group stared at Hinata, Konohamaru gets a thought and had to ask Naruto a question.

"Nii-chan, is she your…" Konohamaru said then stuck his pinkie out.

Now Naruto still remembered the last time Konohamaru asked this and was waiting for a very angry Hinata to beat him senseless. But what happened surprised him quite a lot. Hinata just shook her head no in a blush.

"Nii-chan, she is a lot nicer than that crazy pink haired girl. She didn't hit both of us!" declared Konohamaru. He whispered to Naruto, "She is perfect to be your girlfriend, she is so nice."That statement earned him a hit on the head. "But nii-chan she is!" shouted Konohamaru in pain.

Hinata just giggled at the two who were arguing and wrestling each other.

After returning from chasing Sasuke, Sakura was walking nearby the academy when she overheard something about a crazy pink haired girl.

"YOU BRAT!" screamed a frustrated Sakura running at Konohamaru with full speed.

The last thing that happened was Konohamaru was launched towards Naruto making him spill half the bowl of ramen. Proud of herself she dusted off her dress and was about to walk away until she saw Hinata with a worried look on her face.

Sakura's POV

_Why is Hinata doing here with Naruto? Was she here with him on a date? No because these brats are here. Oh no I must have interrupted her attempt to get closer to Naruto. She also brought ramen for the baka. I feel bad for her. But that brat deserved what he got for saying that when I'm already frustrated. The baka is so stupid not to know Hinata likes him._

While Sakura was pondering on what was happening, Naruto was on his way to weep (anime style of course) for his precious ramen. But thankfully in a very timid way Hinata gave her bowl to Naruto.

"Here Naruto-kun." Quietly said the Hyuuga heiress giving him her bowl of ramen.

"Hinata-chan I can't take your ramen. It's yours not mine." Said Naruto.

"I…it's okay Naruto-kun, I don't mind I wasn't really that hungry." Stated the shy girl.

"How bout this you finish half and I'll finish the rest." Said Naruto giving his foxy grin.

Hinata agreed to this and started eating with a slight blush because her love one is sharing food with her. While she was eating Sakura got out of her daze and then looked at the two. She was beginning to get a little peeved, the attention Naruto was usually giving her was now to this shy and short and innocent girl. She also couldn't believe that he called her Hinata-chan. It was true she shouldn't have feelings for him if she liked Sasuke right? Well something rose from within Sakura. It was jealousy. But before she can say anything.

"KUSO, I HAVE TO GO!" shouted Naruto, before anyone can stop him he was running really fast away from the two girls. "Hinata-chan you can give the rest of the ramen to Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I have to go and meet with Lee and Shikamaru!"

Then right there and then Sakura thought why did she ever like Naruto in the first place. But before she can think on it again the blond came back and gave her and Hinata a hug of thanks and apology for leaving without saying goodbye properly.

"That's why." Whispered Sakura.

'He just hugged me' thought Hinata while she turned crimson.

In the distance someone was watching the whole scene.

MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

I have returned after 4 months of agonizing school and work.

Sorry for the late updates to all the peeps who reviewed my story and I will be back on updating this story. It was all on work and school I swear.

Naruto: as if you just was playing on your new ps2 every free time you got.

Hinata: a…and reading fanfiction on the computer.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Even the sweet and innocent Hinata betrayed me.

(In a corner crying for feeling guilty)

Shikamaru: I don't see what wrong with him being lazy.

YESS I GOT AN ALLY

Well R R. Until the next chapter called the Forced Tourist.


	8. Forced Tourist

Simple Change

Disclaimer: The answer is so obvious I don't need to say anything.

* * *

Legend:

'Naruto' is thought

"Naruto" speech

**NARUTO **inner Sakura

* * *

Authors note:

Okay I got reviews to continue on this story and I thank all who reviewed my story, I will update as soon as I got free time to type this. Okay now I have considered the votes for Ino's heart.

Ino: YOU DIDN'T ASK ME OF MY OPINION! I WANT SASUKE-KUN!

No. Okay back to what I was saying, there is going to be 3 candidates for her heart and if you read my reviews you can guess on who but that's a little time later after the transformation of our heroes. Now to the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Forced Tourist

Now none would suspect a beautiful day in Konoha to be filled with so much killing intent coming from one red headed boy who was being dragged around town by a green spandex wearing, training and Sakura loving genin with a haircut that resembles an upside down bowl. Well what is happening is that Lee's so called tour began with all the training areas he trained in.

"This is the first stump of a tree I broke with my youthful yet powerful kicks, this the stump that I'm working on now see I'm almost done with it, and here is my next challenge." Stated Lee pointing at what you have to say is the biggest stump you have ever seen. It was a base of a redwood tree that was grown from when the leaf first was created.

"I want to ki.." before Gaara can finish his statement Lee dragged him across town to the hokage monument.

" This is the place, where we put the faces of each hokage to recognize their importance to Konoha. Tsunade-sama face is currently in production as you can see the crew working on the mountain to form her ever so youthful face." Now stated Lee.

Gaara still with his death glare looking at Lee, who didn't notice whatsoever, when Lee was about to talk again his stomach began to growl.

"I'm hungry now Gaara I think we should go and get something to eat." Lee said while staring at his stomach.

Gaara on the other hand agreed to Lee with a simple nod. For he was hungry as well, though you couldn't tell even if you tried. (Seriously have you ever seen most of these characters eat something, the only people I have ever seen eating was team 7, Iruka, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Anko, and other characters that have less importance in the story.)

As they started to walk to the nearest restaurant to end their growling stomachs, yes even Gaara stomach was now growling, they across a very worried Chouji who was running at full speed towards both Lee and Gaara.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" screamed a frantic chubby gennin.

"From what?" said Gaara slightly curious but in a stoic and emotionless voice.

"From the crazy rabid fan girls who won't let me eat anything!" shouted an exasperated Chouji. "I know how the other guys feel now and I'm won't want this on anybody, even you Lee."

From the distance the sound of thunder was heard and a loud chanting could be heard. "CHOUJI-KUN WHERE ARE YOU! WE WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES! WE WANT A DATE! MARRY ME CHOUJI-KUN!"

"OH NO THEY'RE COMING, PLEASE HELP ME!" frantically said Chouji.

Just then Gaara's sand wrapped itself around Chouji and placed him in Gaara's gourd. As this was taking place Lee did what he knew would work to get the fan girls off his trail.

"CHOUJI-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" cried out the leader of the fan group. They were two meters away from Gaara and Lee and the hiding Chouji who was suffocating.

"Why the beautiful flowers of Konoha is looking for the handsome thin Chouji, but you don't need him. You can have the beautiful azure beast of Konoha! ROCK LEE!" shouted Lee giving his nice guy pose. Then he used his most vile attack, the hearts that flew out of his eyebrows towards the fan girls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the fan girls who ran from the pink hearts that were flying from them.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Err… the tempting of just stopping now and just start reading fanfic. I must read fanfic so boring just to type.

Naruto: Hell no you can't stop now.

Hinata: Yeah you have to keep going.

Lee: you cannot just stop when I finally enter the story again.

Yes I can.

Naruto: YOU KEEP WRITING OR ELSE!

Or else what?

Hinata: I'll get all the reviewers including Akane-chan to get you!

And how will you do that?

(Hinata gives puppy dog eyes)

NOOOOOOO! THAT LOOKS SO ADORABLE! Okay, okay I'll keep writing.

* * *

When Chouji was released from his sand hiding spot he looked at Lee, and patted his back. "It's okay man you'll find the girl who will love you."

Gaara just watched with a slight amusement. He couldn't decide which was weirder, the fact that a bunch of girls were chasing after one guy or how one guys scared off so many girls. He decided the second one was the weirdest yet the most humorous. But he had to remain as the calm cold killer. He can't let out his image now can he.

As Gaara, Lee, and now with Chouji start off on their journey to the nearest restaurant two more people came by, the other tour group that contained the second loudest ninja in Konoha, and the makeup-using puppeteer. They were all heading for a place to eat. (This reminds me of Wizard of OZ, sorry it just does)

Finally reaching their destination, which was the icharaku ramen stall they all sat the stools. Gaara was on the far corner, Lee beside him, next was Chouji, then Kiba, and finally Kankuro.

They placed their order and waited for the steaming ramen. While they waited they started Kiba started the conversation.

" Makeup freak. Why do you carry a doll around your back all the time? Is it like your only friend who you can't live without or something?" stated a smirking Kiba.

"I told you so many times it's not a doll, IT'S A PUPPET! And its name is Karasu." Answered a very angry Kankuro.

"Whatever you probably sleep with it at night." Said Kiba.

" I DO NOT SLEEP WITH MY PUPPETS! RIGHT GAARA?" said a flushed Kankuro.

"Yes you do." Stated Gaara with no emotion in his voice.

"That's all right. He just lets his ever so powerful youth take over to protect his beloved puppet." Lee said with his pose.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You sleep with your puppet!" barely said Kiba holding his laughter.

"At least I don't need to be paper trained! Your mother said you still keep wetting the bed." Stated Kankuro after finding that tidbit after going to Kiba's house.

"How did you know that?" said a flushed Kiba.

Before he could get an answer the food finally came and they started too eat. Gaara just ate quietly in his corner ignoring all of them. Lee decided to try and beat the most consumed ramen record, which was 128 bowls of ramen, set by Naruto himself. Chouji joined in on the challenge knowing he had the capacity of the blond genin who held the record. While Kiba and Kankuro gave death glares too each other, while they ate their food.

Gaara's POV

_I can't believe I got stuck with this green suited female repelling fool, a boy who looks like he has underwear on his head that gets chased by females, a loud mouth dog-smelling idiot, and my puppet-loving freak of a brother. Why am I here in the first place? It was the green suited one's fault. I'll have to torture him somehow. Wait didn't he talked to Naruto and that lazy kid before to meet somewhere. I should ask him what they were talking about. Maybe a great way to get stronger. But the lazy guy is going as well. Hmm…_

As they were finishing up their ramen, Kiba and Kankuro started fighting and were kicked out of the ramen stall. Chouji, who just finished 100 bowls of ramen, ran for his life when his fan girls found him, this just leaving Lee and Gaara.

"127 bowls of ramen, I just need one more!" said Lee who couldn't tell the taste of victory over ramen anymore, but as soon as he lifted his spoon to finish the last bowl he stopped and went outside to puke.

"Disgusting." Stated the ever so emotional Gaara. (if you guys don't know that was sarcasm, Gaara emotional dream on!)

After the sick display, Lee went back to his seat. Looking at the last bowl with disgust. After this day he can never eat anymore ramen.

"Why are you going to meet with Naruto at the Hokage tower?" said Gaara without hesitation.

"So you want to know why the great Lee and his second greatest rival for Sakura's heart is going to the Hokage tower." Said Lee getting back to his hyper self.

"Yes." Stated the sand ninja.

Well after telling Gaara all the details to the plan, he asked Gaara for some advice. Advice from the ever so quiet and unemotional person in the world. Who never probably dated or ever had thoughts of dating in his life.

"Gaara-san, can you give me some advice to win my Sakura's heart?" asked the mushroom cut boy.

"Why?" said Gaara surprised at the request coming from Lee.

"Well, because you are probably smarter and wiser than me and I have a feeling you give good advice. You can say you have presence of great youth but the mind of a very wise man." Said Lee with his youthful tone.

"Who is Sakura?" said Gaara who didn't know who Lee was talking about.

"The pink haired goddess of my life!" cried out Lee with anime tears.

"The weak pink haired kunoichi." Stated Gaara remembering the time he could have killed her. "Why do you like her so much?"

"Because she is the embodiment of youthful beauty!" shouted Lee with more anime tears. "She takes my breath away!"

Gaara with a sweat drop, "So do you want the truth?"

Lee with curious eyes looked at Gaara and answered, "Yes!"

"You should give up on her, go for someone you know better and who doesn't mind… your presence." Stated Gaara with no emotion whatsoever. "But…" Lee began to perk up again " if you do really like her I suggest become good friends with her first, then tell her how you feel when it is the right time. But if you get hurt it is not my fault and I will not let you blame it on me."

"Wow! You give really good advice. I was right to ask you, my youthful soul told me so." Said Lee with a grin, which quickly turned to panic. "OH KAMI! I'm going to be late!"

Before Gaara could stop him Lee has already sprinted full blast to the Hokage tower. Then he noticed something, Kiba and his brother left without paying, Chouji left without paying, and Lee left without paying. Then he counted the bowls and there was 230 bowls of ramen that has been eaten. Gaara was about to leave when a very angry Chef looked at the boy with a glare that can rival Gaara's.

"So how are you going to pay?" asked the man.

'THOSE ANNOYING FREELOADING FREAKS! I SHOULD KILL THEM ALL!' thought Gaara, "How much does it cost?"

When the chef gave the price, Gaara just flinched and hoped he had his wallet with him. But with the luck he has been having lately he didn't have it with him.

"I forgot my wallet." Said Gaara hoping the guy will be lenient on him.

"Well I won't report this to the Hokage, but you will have to do a specific errand for the chef who made all that ramen." Said the chef.

Gaara's POV

_PUPPETS WILL BE BURNED. DOG SHAVE ALL HAIR OFF. GET EVERY AVAILABLE GIRL AFTER UNDERWEAR HEAD. FINALLY WITH THE LAST ONE, I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN HIS BODY, SEND HIM TO THE HOSPITAL AND LET HIM HEAL, THEN DO IT AGAIN!_

"So what is the errand?" asked a very peeved off Gaara.

* * *

MUHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

That's the end of that chapter. Well how did you like it, or didn't like it. Doesn't matter cause I promise myself to finish this damn story and nothing will stop me.

Sasuke: except your school and work.

Sakura: and you video games and anime.

Naruto: also your drawings.

Hinata: and also how much time you have on a computer.

Shikamaru: Oh well I don't care if he stops right now.

Ino Temari: THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOUR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SO ARE WE.

Shikamaru: troublesome

This is rather depressing, they all just doubted me, Oh well I don't care really. This story is bothersome to write so maybe I'll stop.

(Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari all give puppy dog eyes)

The girls: Pweaze don't stop writing.

ARRRGGGGHHHHH! Now I can't say no to that can I?

Well oh yah you guys I need people preferably girls who can give me characters for the leader of the fan clubs.

Here are the different fan clubs.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino

Next chapter

Forced Tour Guide


	9. Forced Tourguide

Simple Change

Disclaimer: The answer is so obvious I don't need to say anything.

* * *

Legend:

'Naruto' is thought

"Naruto" speech

**NARUTO **inner Sakura

* * *

Authors note:

MUAHAHHAHA ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! I like the review I've gotten and is helping me to get off my lazy ass and start typing this chapter. Also I have a plan for the mission.

I am going to need 2 reviewers to join me as I enter this story later in the mission ahead. I already have one reviewer who is going to be part of this. If your wondering who it is… you will just have to wait and see. For the next reviews ask if you want to be part of the fic and give certain qualifications you have and the name of your character that wants to be part of this fic. Also I think swears go under pg-13 but I'm not sure so don't be surprise if I have to raise the rating.

Anyways enough talking lets start the next (Just then Orichimaru and Kabuto comes out of no where)

Orichimaru: Am I part of this twisted story?

Kabuto: How bout me?

No.

Orichimaru: Die! (summoning Manda)

(Maruku takes out his two swords and kills Manda, and Orichimaru.)

Kabuto: YOUR DEAD NOW! (Runs towards Maruku)

(Then 2 shadows appears and stabs Kabuto)

Akane: I won't let you hurt Maru-kun!

Night-Owl123: I can't let you kill him when he has to finish this story and update fast.

Maruku: (blank face) Why are you guys here?

Akane: ummm… (gives me a hug and disappears)

NightOwl: UPDATE! (Poof! Then he was gone)

Maruku: (confused) ummm, okay now back to the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Forced Tour Guide

Two shinobi's were walking in the village of Konoha. One with a pineapple looking head while the other had four pigtails sprouted from the back of her head. The one with the pineapple head looked bored, annoyed, and well frustrated, while the girl had a look of triumph and happiness.

"Why do I have to be your tour guide?" sighed Shikamaru.

"Because I wanted to see _your_ village." She said with a grin.

'Damn that grin' thought Shikamaru, "then why didn't you just go with Lee and your brother?"

"Why would I be around that green suit lunatic." Said the blond, "Plus you owe me for saving your ass remember."

"… Troublesome" stated Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's POV

Jeez she's just as bossy as Mom and Ino. Damn I do owe her. Damn that Grin. Lets see I could just go to my favourite spot to watch the clouds but that means I have to distract her.

As Shikamaru was formulating a plan to avoid this girl, he didn't notice that she was dragging him with towards a certain kunoichi's flower shop. As she entered the shop with Shikamaru, who was linked with her arms, another blond in the same room was emitting a dark aura. Being Shikamaru, and being a genius, he noticed this and started to turn pale.

"Shikamaru what are doing with the sand wench?" asked a very pissed off Ino.

"Shut up you whore!" shouted a now pissed Temari.

"Why should I when you have your hands all over Shikamaru like you're his girlfriend, even though he won't go for a slut like you!" shouted an irritated Ino.

" Maybe I am his girlfriend, have ever thought of that. Like you should care anyways your in love with the insensitive raven haired boy!" shouted back Temari.

"I care because he is my … team mate!" Ino replied hesitating on what to say.

What they didn't know was that while they argued with each other, a certain dark haired genius was running away from the blonds.

Shikamaru's POV

How lucky can I get? I got out of there without breaking a sweat. Even though I thought up of a genius plan, it doesn't matter since I didn't need to do anything. Well time to go and get some cloud watching time before going to see the Tsunade. Great I just ran from two scary blonds to meet with the leader of all crazy blonds. Hmm, I have to say this all blonds will lead to trouble. But my mom has black hair and still gives me trouble. Hmm I guess its all women are trouble.

As Shikamaru was walking to a nearby field to go watch the clouds, two blonds were still in an argument as it started escalate.

"BITCH! Shikamaru won't fall for an ugly blond like you!" stated a very loud Ino.

"Is that why he hasn't fallen for you, because your blond and your ugly." Coldly said Temari.

Ino flushed into a crimson red, " Shikamaru why are you letting her talk to your team mate and closest friend that way!"

Just then both Temari and Ino looked around to see where the lazy chuunin went. That's when Neji, Shino, and Chouji entered the shop.

"Look what you done, your ugly face scared him off!" said Temari already leaving the flower shop.

"Okay what was that about?" Chouji asked looking both at Neji and Shino. They only shrugged and stared at Ino.

"Cho…Chouji!" she wept as she went to him and cried on his shoulder.

"Ino? What happened?" asked a very confused Chouji.

(time for the thoughts of the three candidates who won the chance with Ino)

Neji's POV

Why am I here again? Oh to hide from the frantic fan girls. But I guess fate really brought me here to see this person cry. I can't stand her cry, it makes me angry at that girl. Wait why am I even caring about a person I don't really know? Maybe fate brought me here to comfort her. Hmm…

Shino's POV

Ino is crying. Yes Hikari I know already were here to get some flowers. I swear when you and the Fred guys started dating I never thought you guys want to live together already. NO, I can't ask her if she has any oranges right now. What do you mean why? She's depressed over something that's why. Cheer her up? How can I do that Hikari? Go on a date with her? Hikari stop interfering with my love life! You told me the same thing when I met Hinata. What do you mean this time its different? Shut up Hikari, I'm not like you and I don't throw myself unto anybody I see. Well I'll give it a shot Hikari if it makes you happy, but will she want to? No I can't ask her for that orange!

Chouji's POV

Why is Ino crying? I know probably about Shikamaru. They both like him but he's too smart for his own good. He can't even tell that two girls like him so much. But Ino doesn't really deserve Shikamaru. She always went for Sasuke never knowing she hurt Shikamaru in the process. They've been longer friends before I was even friends with Shikamaru. But I'll always be here for her. I promise Ino, I'll help you the best way I can.

* * *

Authors note:

Wow drama and humour.

This is messed up. O well.

Ino: Okay on what I think on your candidates. I'm fine with Neji and Chouji but why Shino?

MUAHAHHAHAHA! Wouldn't you like to know? I have something special up my sleeve so don't worry.

* * *

In a field somewhere in Konoha

"Aaah, away from crazy blonds and a chance to relax." Stated a half awake Shikamaru, who was lying on the ground watching the clouds.

Then a slight gust of wind came out of nowhere, Shikamaru not really caring rite now just enjoyed the breeze that passed by. But to his surprise a shadow was beginning to block his view of the clouds. He looked up to see a large fan about to land on his face, and being a ninja he quickly jumped up and dodge the fan. Then as he jumped the fan open and blew him to the nearest tree.

"Kuso! What was that for Temari!" yelled a frustrated Shikamaru.

Temari never seen him like this just furrowed her brow and replied, "That's for ditching me with that psychotic bitch!"

"She's not a bitch, and don't speak like that to one of my friends." Said Shikamaru with a stern face.

"Fine but you owe me big time, and if you try to ditch I'll personally kill you myself." Said Temari who was angry with Shikamaru for obvious reasons.

Shikamaru flinched at her tone, then replied, " troublesome."

Then he and her started off again this time more casually towards area where the Hokage was near. Shikamaru thought it be better for him to be near the tower so that it won't take him long. Temari was thinking the same thing because she had a meeting with Tsunade later. But that wasn't what she was currently thinking.

Temari's POV

Why does he look so bored? Am I not exciting to be with? Or is he interested in that other blond? No I will have his heart. I will not lose him, he will be mine, and he will love me… I hope.

When Shikamaru looked at Temari he noticed she looked kind of depressed. Then he pondered why, but came to the conclusion that he probably is the reason why.

'Troublesome, but my mom will kill me if she finds out a girl is depressed because of me' thought Shikamaru, "hey Temari that face doesn't suit you, you look better with a smile on your face" stated Shikamaru as calm and clear as he can. He noticed her mood brighten and was surprised while she grabbed his arm.

"So, you think I'm prettier with a smile on." Cooed Temari causing Shikamaru to blush ever so lightly.

Shikamaru try to hide it and succeeded, well he thought he did anyways. Temari began to drag Shikamaru around again making pointing at various things and Shikamaru just explaining to the best of his abilities, well in the shortest way possible.

"Temari, I have to go to the Hokage tower soon, so do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?" asked Shikamaru hoping it wasn't too far away.

"Actually I have a meeting with the Hokage soon so I'll just go with you." Replied Temari grasping Shikamaru's arm again.

"How troublesome…" said a very annoyed Shikamaru who just started slouching even more.

After many tries, Shikamaru manage to get his arm out of her death grip, and they started to walk to the Hokage tower. They noticed something come out of nowhere. It was a green blur that passed them. Then they noticed another blur jumping from rooftop to rooftop, this time it was orange. Temari was confused but Shikamaru knew all too well who they were. After reaching the Hokage tower they both saw Naruto with his eyes closed sleeping at the doors and Lee running laps around the building. As they approached, Naruto woke up and Lee stopped running.

"Shikamaru what took you so long?" said Naruto yawning.

"And why is Gaara's sister with you?" said Lee in a confused voice.

"Well first she is the reason I took so long, and second she has a meeting here with Tsunade." Said Shikamaru

"Temari of the sand, Tsunade is expecting you follow me. Oh, and you three go with him, your meeting with her next." Said a chuunin who just popped out of nowhere with another person right behind him.

They did as what they were told. Temari went to see Tsunade, Shikamaru had a suspicious feeling, Lee just a little too excited, and Naruto quite annoyed that he had too wait.

In Hokage's Office

"So Temari, how do you like it here so far?" asked Tsunade.

"Well Hokage-sama, I like it here very much." Replied Temari, who asked Tsunade a question, "Is everything worked out already?"

"Yes, I have found your three sleeping arrangements. First puppet boy will stay at Kiba's house, his parents already agreed to this. Gaara will stay with Naruto's apartment, and she and her husband agreed for you to stay with them with open arms." Answered Tsunade.

"Okay, perfect. It all works to my advantage." Stated Temari.

"Well good luck with your mission." Also stated Tsunade. "You may leave now, all your belongings are already there."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Thanked Temari.

'She might give Kurenai an advantage on me, but we'll just have to wait and see' thought Tsunade. "Genma! Send in the boys!"

As the three were walking towards the office, Temari was leaving it with a grin. When she passed Shikamaru she just winked and started off.

'Now what was that wink for?' Thought Shikamaru.

* * *

Yes, Chapter 8 is finished. Well technically this is chapter 9 but I don't like it that way.

Well like I said before I want to see if anyone is still reviewing this story.

So I have two contests.

The first is the leader of the fan groups contest.

Choose from these lucky people to become their fangroup leader.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee.

Just give the name of your character and tell me why you should be the leader of that fan group.

Naruto: Nani! Why do I need a fangroup?

Sasuke: shut up Dobe, it's part of his story to do that.

Shikamaru: How troublesome…

Chouji: your so cruel!

Shino: …

Neji: its fate.

Lee: yes I got a fan group.

Okay on to the next contest.

I need two more reviewers who will join me and someone else in a part in the mission.

Rules here is just tell me why you should be part of this fic and the name of the character that will represent you.

(Two shadows appear again)

Maruku: What are you two doing here again?

Night-Owl123: umm will you be updating soon?

Maruku: Yes.

Night-Owl123: okay (disappears again)

Akane: well I'm here because I have a writer's block.

Maruku: maybe this will help.

(Just then the scene change to a cliff by the ocean with a glorious sunset. Maruku took his right hand and lifted Akane's chin upward making her see his eyes. He started to get closer causing Akane to blush. They were so close together she began to close her eyes. She then felt a strange thing. It was a tongue that didn't feel human. Just then she opened her eyes to see Maruku holding Akamaru up to her face. Akamaru just kissed her.)

Maruku: Thought I was going to kiss you! (I know all you people did too!) MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHA. (He runs off to the forest trying to get as far away as possible.)

Akane: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MARU-KUN! (Chases right after him)

Maruku: MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Read and Review.


	10. Before the night is done

Simple Change

Disclaimer: The answer is so obvious I don't need to say anything.

Legend:

'Naruto' is thought

"Naruto" speech

**NARUTO **inner Sakura

Authors note:

Hehe I like my reviews. So far this is what I got for the fan clubs.

Lee's Fan club: Myrtle

Sasuke's fan club: Pan

Naruto's fan club: Cari

For explanation of my being in the mission, I will summarize it, simply is that I am the owner of the restaurant and hired them. I need company as my fellow peers in the business.

The people who get to be in my entourage is …:

NUMBER 1: Akane-chan!

Akane: Woo hoo! Maru-kun you're so nice! (Glomps Maru-kun)

Maruku: You know I'll get you back for destroying my clone.

Akane: Nani? That was your clone.

Maruku: Yeah, I was training with 7 clones of myself. I killed 6 and lost the other one.

Akane: I'll get you back! Hey wait I still have to get you back!

(Places a binding spell on her, stopping her before she can attack him)

Maruku: well now to the next candidate.

NUMBER 2: Mer-chan!

Mer-chan (Night-owl123): yes finally my constant reviews are paying off.

NUMBER 3: Hmm… I don't know if she wants too though. Naraku's Phoenix is the third pick because she loves Lee-san.

To Naraku: please tell me if you want to be part of the mission, and if you do give me a name for yourself to put in my fic.

Too all my reviewers I have some news after this chapter, but until then here we go!

* * *

Chapter 10: Before the night is done.

As the evening was surely but slowly coming, three shinobi's of the leaf are walking into their village's leader office to ask a favour from her. But before anything was said by the three shinobis, they were given mission briefings of their own plot.

"NANI! Baa-chan, how did you know what I was about to ask you?" Shouted a very confused Naruto.

"Troublesome… if you knew already why did we have to come here? You could of just told us by a messenger." Said a tired Shikamaru.

"…" Lee was speechless. After a few seconds he began saying, " Our Hokage is a very talented shinobi. Her youthful face only hides her old and wise body, that's what Gai-sensei said, but you look so young to be old can you be using genjutsu?"

Tsunade with a very angry expression growing started to glare at the boys. "First Naruto, call me Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-hime, Tsunade nee-chan, anything proper or I will not help you. Shikamaru you're a genius, if I sent messengers I will be wasting my resources. Lee… You will not be permitted to hang around _Gai_, any longer. You are too obsessed in being like him. It's unhealthy 'and creepy' for you to do that. I know you respect him but you have to find your own look."

"Baa… I mean _Hokage-sama_, how did you find out of our plans." Said Naruto catching himself with a slight angered look on his face. 'Fine if you don't like baa-chan I'll just say Hokage-sama all the time.'

Tsunade winced at the Hokage-sama, it was too formal coming from the boy. She sighed and said, "Naruto, what kind of Hokage, no, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't look after you."

"Okay Hokage-sama, but why are you the one helping me. Why not another jounin, or Iruka-sensei helping me?" asked Naruto.

'I can't believe he is still calling me that.' Thought Tsunade, " Naruto I told you, if I am your sister how can I not help you." 'Hope he'll call me nee-chan now.'

"Okay I understand Hokage-sama" said Naruto. 'She's trying her best to get me to call her Nee-chan. Maybe I should be nicer to her. Yeah but maybe later, I'll get her for making me not say baa-chan'

"So troublesome… why did I get a female?" reluctantly asked Shikamaru.

"That is because you need to work on your gentleman skills. You are very rude to women by saying they are too troublesome. Kurenai is a woman who can give you proper etiquette when around women." Stated Tsunade.

"So why do I get Gai-sensei's rival, the hip Kakashi?" inquired Lee.

"Because you need to gain your own personality Lee, and Kakashi was chased by fan girls when he was younger. So he know a little thing called sexual appeal." Said Tsunade while Winking.

Lee said with a blush, "I will do my best Hokage-sama. I will not let you down, if I do I'll run 500 laps around this tower."

"You are all dismissed." Said Tsunade.

So the three went their separate ways to do the things they wanted to do before the day of their change was going to happen.

**First Rock Lee's night.**

Rock Lee was saddened when he remembered the Hokage's words. 'You can't hang around Gai anymore…' a tear stroll down Lee's eyes. Just as that happened Gai comes by.

"Lee! Where is your youthful spirit that can make even the rain clouds disappear?" asked a concerned Gai.

"Gai-sensei, I will not be able to be you pupil anymore! The hokage, said so her self. She said in order to get my dream to be with Sakura I have to not be around you for my secret mission." Said Lee as more tears fell from his eyes.

The scene changed to a sunset. "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" they said as they embraced each other like they usually do.

"Then LEE! Finish your mission of your youthful heart and don't worry about me. My youthful mind will keep my mind off you if I challenge my hip and cool rival Kakashi!" shouted Gai, giving his good guy smile.

"..umm.. Gai-sensei, Your rival is the one who is training me for this mission." Said Lee hoping his sensei won't get mad.

Somewhere in Konoha

Kakashi sneezed. Then went back to reading the infamous book Icha Icha Paradise.

Back to Lee

'Gai-sensei looked so sad. For making him feel sad I will do 500 sit ups before sleeping.' Thought Lee. But as he thought this, another of his team members came buy.

"Lee?" asked a very worried Ten Ten, "are you okay?"

Lee looked up and saw Ten Ten. But something was off as he looked at her. He eyed her from body to toe to figure out why Ten Ten looked so different. 'Lets see Ten Ten is still wearing the same suit she still wears. Maybe she got new sandals? (He looked down.) Nope same sandals. (He looked up a bit more.) Maybe she has nail polish. Nope not that either. (He looked higher, blushed as he scanned over her breasts, to reach her head. He looked into her eyes. Maybe she has contacts on. Wait, that's stupid how can she aim so well without glasses, that doesn't make sense. Hmm…I got it her hair is down. They're not in buns. It makes her look very beautiful.' As he blushed while thinking.

Ten Ten looked like she was a tomato. ' Lee was eyeing me. Is that a good thing or a bad thing. No, remember you like Neji-kun. You can't think of Lee like that can you? But he looks so adorable when he is confused and trying to figure things out. Oh no, why am I thinking like this, I can't like Lee can I? No, I love Neji. But Lee is a good friend I should talk to him on how to get Neji.'

"Ten Ten, with your hair down your youthful beauty increased immensely and makes you look more like one of the precious flowers of Konoha. But you will never be as beautiful as my Sakura." Stated Lee giving her a fond smile.

"Thank you Lee… I think?" says Ten Ten deciding whether or not to be flattered or insulted. "um… Lee can I ask you something?"

" Yes, I will be honoured for doing any favour for any spirited youth, especially a fellow team mate." Said Lee giving off his good guy smile.

" Well Lee, I want some advice on how to get Neji to start noticing me." Said the weapon specialist.

Lee with fire in his eyes says, " So once again my rival has beaten me once more, he has a love before I do. YOSH! I'll do my best to get Sakura!"

Ten Ten starts shaking Lee like a ragdoll and yells, "LEE ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT!"

"y..yes." Lee stammered " Well a good way is to be around him with you hair down more often. That should do for now by letting him notice you first." Lee taking out his notebook says," I'll give you advice that a certain sand nin gave me. You should become closer as friends and when you think the time is right tell him your feelings. Um.. also you should be careful because you might hurt yourself in the process."

" Lee, that was good advice, did this person give you anymore advice? Also who is this person?" asked Ten Ten.

"Well he also told me to give up and go for someone who… um in his words were… that didn't mind my presence, and the answer for your second question. " as Lee was about to say the name sand became to appear behind him.

Ten Ten stared at the sight of the demon of the sand had just appeared behind Lee. 'He can't be the one that gave Lee advice can he?'

Lee started smiling and said " Gaara! What brings you here at this time of night? Did you hear about the beautiful Ten Ten's troubles and wanted to give advice?"

Gaara just nodded no, and then his sand started inching closer to Lee.

Lee getting a little scared at the action started sweating. Then he said, " Your looking for somewhere to stay and so went to me right?

Gaara once again nodded no, as his killer intent started to grow, his sand got very close to Lee now.

Lee on the verge of running nervously asked, " umm… I KNOW NOW! YOU WANT ME TO GO WITH YOU TO HAVE SOME RAMEN! THAT'S IT ISN'T IT?"

If Gaara was calm before then, the look on Gaara's face looked like it can kill. "RAMEN! DIE LEE!" spat out Gaara trying to capture Lee in his sand.

But it was too late Lee ran faster than the speed of sound, which only fuelled Gaara's fire. "Come back here you free loading bastard!"

Ten Ten just stared blankly at the sight. She didn't know whether to run in fear, or roll on the floor laughing.

* * *

Gaara: I don't over react like that.

Maruku: Says who?

Gaara: Me

Maruku: Like I care I control you in this story you can't stop me.

Gaara: I'll kill you.

Maruku: Don't make me do this.

Gaara: No, don't please I'm sorry.

Maruku: Too late.

Gaara: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Gaara is now in a pink tutu dancing to Hey yah! By outkast.

Maruku: MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Shows you that I won't be pushed around.

Gaara: Please return me to normal, I'll just be my quiet self from now on.

Maruku: Okay, you learned your lesson.

* * *

Shikamaru's Night 

' Why did Temari wink at me? She's planning something troublesome. Why is it so hard to figure out what goes on a woman's mind? It's like their whole purpose in life is to screw with heads of the opposite gender. (seriously people woman just screw with our heads, no I'm just kidding Akane-chan, no not the frying pan. Anything but the frying pan. ARRRGGGHHH!) Women are just so troublesome. Aw crap just what I need, a troublesome blond' as Shikamaru thought Ino started to walk towards him.

"Shikamaru! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME THEIR FIGHTING WITH THE SAND BITCH WITHOUT BACKING ME UP! WHAT AM I, I'M ONLY YOUR TEAM MATE, WHO HAS KNOWN YOU SINCE WE WERE KIDS!" shouted an angry Ino.

"First, explaining this is troublesome. Second she is not a bitch. Third you are too loud. Fourth I'm going home to rest so I can get on with tomorrows troublesome tasks. (alliterations Muahhahahahahahah) " Stated Shikamaru.

Before Ino could say anything, Shikamaru started to walk away. She was about to chase until a rumbling was heard, and out of no where Chouji started running away in between Ino and Shikamaru, who was also being chased by his rabid fan girls.

Shikamaru was two meters away from his door until he felt a sudden urge to run away. "What the… why do I feel like certain doom is going to hit me?" asked Shikamaru saying it to himself. "Ino might kill me tomorrow but that doesn't mean I should feel that urge until tomorrow."

He just kept going and opened his door. Then he noticed something very awkward. Instead of his mother nagging at him for coming so late, she started to smile. His father looked at him like he was going to lose his son. Now Shikamaru being a genius knows something wasn't right. But his lazy nature ignored all the warning because of his fatigue of the events. Then he started up the stairs to his room. Whatever feeling he had in front of his house just multiplied itself ten times as he neared his room. As he turned the doorknob something grabbed his hand and launched him towards his bed. As his eyes open he tried to make the blur in front of his face something more noticeable.

"T…Temari?" asked a very confused Shikamaru.

"Hi, cry baby." Smiled a very pleased Temari.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" shouted Shikamaru. (even the calm ones would get surprised to see a girl in their room.)

" Well your mother said it's alright if I slept at your house and since you didn't have a guest room I took your room over." Stated Temari with her grin.

'that damn grin' Shikamaru says, "Where do I sleep?"

" Doesn't matter, I get the bed." Said Temari, the she seductively whispered in his ear," we could share if you want."

Shikamaru, who was trying to hide the fact of his embarrassment of getting off guard like this, now couldn't stop his face from turning red when he heard her last statement. "That's okay I'll sleep on the couch downstairs."

Not knowing that his mom was outside the door waiting for her cue. " Oh Shikamaru dear, I forgot to tell you your sharing your room with a guest for a while. So I forbid you to leave the guest unaccompanied in your room at night."

'that was too played out' thought Shikamaru, "But mom she is a female, and I'm a male. This has got to be written in your parenting books to never allow this to happen." Said Shikamaru sounding like he was begging for a way out.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, besides I trust you so much son." Said his mom too sweetly.

"I'm not worried about me doing anything…I'm worried about her doing something." Said Shikamaru looking at Temari who stared at him with a tint of lust in her look.

"Now Shikamaru, that is not a nice thing to say, to a woman!" told Shikamaru's mother. " Enough of this bickering, and get ready for the night it's almost time to sleep."

"Troublesome…" was Shikamaru's reply.

"So what do you do to pass the time?" asked Temari looking like she was having a good time.

"Well first look the other way I'm going to change." Said Shikamaru, as Temari turned around, knowing he can't trust her yet he just decided to just change his shirt. When he got his shirt off he heard a shuffle of sheets. Already guessing that Temari was looking at him he turned and grabbed his nightshirt. He put it on and stared at the lustful eyes of Temari. But being a genius doesn't mean he knows when someone likes him. So he stared with a slight confusion on how there was a tint of red on Temari's cheeks.

"Wow, how does a lazy ninja like you get nicely tone abs?" asked Temari a little seductively.

" Too troublesome to even explain." Stated Shikamaru, then he just took a pillow and some sheets and went to his couch (Yes he has a couch in his room, just like how I have a couch in my room).

"So what now?" asked Temari with a hint of boredom.

"I sleep that's what now." Said Shikamaru already half asleep on the couch.

"But it's only 9:30, you must have something that will get me from dying of boredom." Said Temari throwing a pillow at Shikamaru.

" Bah, troublesome woman." Said Shikamaru as he sat up in the couch; " we can play shogi if you're bored."

"Okay, that sounds good." Stated Temari with a hint of sarcasm.

So Shikamaru took out his marbled pieces of shogi and set them up and started to play. Temari pose a huge challenge to Shikamaru, which Shikamaru had to use all his brainpower to beat her. The time they finished was about 11:30. They both just went to their respectful sleeping places and went to sleep.

Naruto's Night 

Naruto was about to head home until he smelt a very familiar scent that was like heaven to his nose. Then his stomach started to growl, so to satisfy his hunger he went to the Ichiraku. What he noticed right away was a familiar pony tailed chuunin.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" shouted a very happy Naruto, "Treat me to some ramen. Please."

"Naruto, you should pay for you own ramen, or I'm going to go broke." Said Iruka, "but I'll pay for you this time."

"YES! Thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto said taking a seat, "One pork ramen old man."

"Naruto, show some respect." Scolded Iruka, "I'll have miso ramen please."

"Coming right up." Said the ramen chef.

Naruto always hated the wait for his ramen, so he started looking around outside. It just so happens Shizune was walking by (I swear it's a coincidence).

"Shizune-nee-chan! Join Iruka-sensei and me for some ramen. Iruka-sensei is paying." Shouted Naruto.

She walks in and sits right beside Naruto and says, " I don't think Iruka-san would like that, besides I can pay for myself."

"Though Naruto didn't ask me first, I don't mind paying for your ramen, Shizune-san." Said Iruka with a grin.

Naruto looked first at Iruka then at Shizune. His prankster mind started to stir.

"I'll have a pork ramen please." Ordered Shizune glad to get something to eat for free (she didn't have her wallet with her).

Naruto's Pov

_Hehehe, because Iruka and Shizune are here I should get them together. Iruka deserves a girlfriend because he works too hard. He is the first person to acknowledge me and always treats me to ramen. He is too nice and kind not to have a girlfriend. Also Shizune-nee-chan deserves a boyfriend because she has to put up with baa-chan all the time. That's it I'm going to cause them to be a couple._

A few minutes of small talk between the three and then the ramen arrived. This is when Naruto placed his plan into motion.

"Iruka sensei, can I ask you a question?" asked a sly Naruto.

"Sure Naruto." Said Iruka unaware of the orange clad boy's intentions.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend yet Iruka-sensei? I know your not ugly right nee-chan?" stated the blond finishing up his bowl.

Shizune staring at how red the chuunin has gotten started to join in Naruto's ploy. But what she didn't know she just fell for his trap.

"Your right Naruto, he's very cute especially when he's blushing." Said Shizune.

'Your turn nee-chan.' Thought Naruto as he said, " See even nee-chan agrees with me, hey now that I think about it nee-chan doesn't have a boyfriend. Iruka-sensei why do you think nee-chan doesn't have a boyfriend? Is it because she's not beautiful?"

"No, Shizune-san is very beautiful." Said Iruka then blushed once he heard what he said.

Both Shizune and Iruka were like a pair of cherries (in more than one way wink). As they tried to let the blood from their heads to subside a certain sand shinobi happens to walk in.

"Naruto, I need to speak with you." Gaara stated, ' what the hell a jounin and chuunin red like tomatoes and a laughing Naruto, he must of done something.'

"You kid don't forget tomorrow at 6 am you start." Said the chef.

Naruto confused went with Gaara out of the small restaurant leaving the two adults there to wallow in their embarrassment.

'Okay, now it's only up to them to get together, I did my part.' Thought Naruto then he asked, "Tanuki boy what do you need to talk about?"

"I'm staying at your place for my time here in Konoha." Stated Gaara.

"Okay then but why did you have to get me? You could of just went to my apartment." Said Naruto.

'How did this guy beat me again?' thought Gaara, " I don't know where you live."

"Okay lets go then!" Shouted Naruto with a cringing Gaara behind him. They started off to Naruto's apartment (to all the yaoi lovers out there, this is not going to be what your thinking. Gaara and Naruto are just friends, nothing more, and nothing less. ).

At the Ichiraku

"I'm sorry for Naruto's behaviour, he's always been a trickster ever since he was an academy boy." Apologized Iruka with still a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"That's okay, Naruto has always been rowdy ever since he came to get Hokage-sama and me." Said Shizune then added, "So do you really think I'm beautiful?" with a slight blush.

Iruka surprised by the question just nodded as his face flushed red. Shizune did the most unpredictable thing yet, she kissed him on the lips very quickly.

"Thank you, Iruka-san." Said Shizune.

"Y.. your welcome Shizune-san, and please just Iruka is fine." Said Iruka with his flushed face reduced to a blush.

" It's still pretty early, do you want to um go watch a movie." Asked Shizune.

At Naruto's Apartment

* * *

Naruto: Hey what was Iruka's answer?

Maruku: Like I should tell you.

Zombie: Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi.

Maruku: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Zombie: Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi.

A whole swarm of yaoi loving zombies come out of nowhere.

Maruku: I thought I killed you yaoi loving freaks.

Naruto: Help me!

Sasuke: Leave me alone you freaks. Performs chidori

Neji: Kaiten

Gaara: DEATH COFFIN

Shino: …

Kiba: Gatsuuga

Chouji: Meat tank

Shikamaru: too troublesome.

Zombie: ShikaCho yaoi match

Shikamaru: HELL NO! DIE!

Kakashi: does chidori

Jiraiya: I'll end this. Everyone move away. performs the swamp of hell (I don't know what its called)

Maruku: that took care of that. (To all the yaoi fans I'm sorry but I was bored)

* * *

Naruto's apartment

"Gaara, why did the chef tell you to go there so early in the morning?" asked Naruto pulling out the bed in his sofa.

"I have to pay the man for purchasing 230 bowls of ramen. Which only one was mine." Said Gaara with a bit of spite.

"So who ate the other…229 bowls of ramen." Said Naruto who couldn't believe Gaara had to pay for so many bowls.

"Well my brother and the dog boy, the underwear head, and… ROCK LEE!" shouted Gaara in the end.

"So do you want me to play a prank on those dudes?" asked Naruto.

"I'll handle this myself." Stated Gaara, "why did you put out a bed for me, I don't sleep"

"So you can just lie down and rest, but seriously get some sleep." Said Naruto with his grin.

"Okay." Stated Gaara.

"Good night Gaara." Said Naruto as he went to his room to change and sleep.

"…" Gaara just stared at the ceiling.

But at this moment a certain lazychuunin was getting a little warm for no apparent reason.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the chuunin.

* * *

Authors Note:

Maruku: Finally the chapter is ended now for the big announcement.

Naruto: What is it already?

Maruku: Well this story will be on hold until I get Internet back.

Sasuke: How come you don't have internet.

Maruku: Sadly I had to move, so I had to cut the internet.

Akane: Will we ever hear from you again? puppy dog eyes

All the nin girls: puppy dog eyes

Maruku: When I can. But I'll be back with more chapters hopefully.

Maruku: well that's it for now, oh wait, for my fan girl leaders describe your characters look to me and also their personality. It will help me later on. So bye all until the next time. Also I uploaded this chapter at my friends house so this is a miracle chapter kayz.


	11. Metamorphasis part 1

Simple Change

Disclaimer: The answer like I said can only be one thing, and if you don't know what it is don't read my story.

Legend:

'Naruto' is thought

"Naruto" speech

**NARUTO **inner Sakura

Authors note:

The reviews I got were good, bad, or weird. First of all this story is made to be funny. But since it bothers one of my reviewers Neji will get a personality change. But he will have habits to talk about fate. Come on if you grew up with that you couldn't just lose it in like a few months. Also if wolvesmon the title says simple change, so I won't be changing them in like the first chapters, well because that would be pointless and unappealing if I just made them change for no good reason, also this is my fic so don't ask me to change things if I didn't ask for it. Also I won't know any details about characters within the Naruto games, so don't give me information or tell me things that you thought were out of character according to these facts. I will base most of this on the manga and anime. If you like my story fine but if you don't, go and read something else. Now that's out of the way, let me say some special thanks to Akane-chan, Samara-chan, Ky-lewin and all signed and anonymous reviewers. Also this is another miracle chapter that I posted from my friends house, so thank my friend the TASHNESS (Natasha).

Well here we go. (Now the change starts)

* * *

Chapter 10: Metamorphosis part 1

Recap from last chapter:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Shikamaru, " Temari! Why are you lying beside me in the couch."

"I got cold sleeping on your bed." She stated, " and you were the warmest thing around."

"What! The temperature is normal, its not even close to winter." Said an exasperated chuunin.

"Well in Sunagakure (I think I got that right.), it is extremely hotter than here so don't blame me if I'm not use to your temperature." Huffed Temari. (She wasn't really lying, its true she was cold.)

Calming down, Shikamaru got up and took his blanket and gave it to Temari, while saying, "Here have this. You could have at least told me that so that I'll just give you this blanket so that I won't have to go through all this trouble. It takes too much effort to ask questions."

She just took the blanket and said thank you.

"Also, Temari, new rule is you can't sleep beside me on this couch ever." Stated Shikamaru very calmly before he went back to sleep.

" Okay." Said Temari sounding a little rejected but then thought up of a good idea.

Shikamaru's morning

'Wow its warm again, and wow has it just gotten softer. The couch must be getting old its cushions are losing its stiffness. Wait why do I have a blanket over me? Yesterday must have been a nightmare, because I'm asleep on my bed. But it seemed so real.' As he pondered this he started to snuggle to his very warm and soft pillows. ' Wait a minute, my pillows can't be this soft." So he started to feel around and grabbing the "pillows". When a soft moan was heard he woke up finally.

"Temari! Why am I in the bed with you." Said a very red Shikamaru, hiding his bleeding nose as he got up and went straight to the couch after he found out what he was grabbing. " Didn't I say you couldn't sleep beside me?"

Temari still groggy just grinned her grin and said, " you said I can't sleep beside you on the couch, but this is the bed."

"How did I get on the bed then?" said Shikamaru surprised he was outsmarted.

"I don't know. gasp Shikamaru are you a pervert?" cooed Temari.

"NO! I'm not a pervert you must of put me there after I fell asleep last night." Said Shikamaru with a flustered face.

"I can't believe you blame me, how can I lift up a _man_ like you?" said Temari pretending to be offended.

"Aaugh, too troublesome to fight more. " said Shikamaru, " I'm changing the rule to no sleeping beside Shikamaru ever."

"Unless you come and sleep beside me." Said Temari countering Shikamaru.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked a very annoyed Shikamaru.

' Wow for a genius he doesn't even know when someone likes him.' Thought Temari before she answered, " Well because I'll get bored if I don't."

"Why am I cursed with the most troublesome women in this world?" asked Shikamaru to no one in particular.

There was a knock on the door, " Shikamaru, Kurenai's here for you, something about a mission." Said his mom.

Kurenai just walked in and spotted Temari almost immediately. ' Good he already has one pining for him. I'm already winning.' "Shikamaru, well it's time for your training. So are you ready?" asked Kurenai not wanting to waste any time.

"Well, if you can take her with you while I changed, we can get started." Said Shikamaru.

So Kurenai took Temari and left the room, but as they did that Shikamaru just locked the door to his room and went to his bed to sleep. The girls knew something was up when they heard the click of the door lock.

"Shikamaru! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Shouted Kurenai as she began to hit the door hard.

"If you think you can get away with this, think again." Said Temari a little angry he would do this to them.

"Nara Shikamaru! Open this door right now or you will not get any breakfast." Said his mother after hearing the shouts of the women in front of his door.

There was a silence, and they all knew he was already sleeping.

"Well I guess we will have to break into his room." Said Temari as both Kurenai and Shika's mother both nodded.

'I've just lost my only son.' Thought the chuunin's father.

Rock Lee's Morning

5:00 AM

"Yosh, Kakashi-sensei will be here to help me on my youthful journey to acquire the beautiful pink flower of Konoha." Said a very excited Rock Lee, as he waited in the living room for the white haired jounin.

6:00 AM

"It must be a test to see if I am patient. Like what Gai-sensei said, "all good things come in time", I just have to be patient." Said Lee, " If I can't wait for another hour I will have to do 500 laps around this couch, and if I can't do that I will do 500 push ups and sit-ups right after."

7:00 AM

After running his laps and his rigorous training, he became very agitated. " Where is Kakashi-sensei?" asked Lee who was eating breakfast waiting for his sensei. " He must really be testing my patience. Yosh! I will do my best to accomplish this test of my youthful energy."

8:00 AM

'Where is he? Has he forgotten about this mission? No, he can't because he is Gai-sensei's greatest rival, he can't forget that he's helping his greatest rivals pupil. Right?' pondered Lee who was doing finger push-ups.

9:00 AM

'Okay now I've been waiting for over 4 hours, where is he?' mentally shouted Lee. "This test is the hardest I've ever been through.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Yes! He's finally here!" said Lee as he sprinted to the door.

He opened the door and said, " Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei." Then he noticed it wasn't Kakashi. "I'm sorry Ten Ten I thought you were my new sensei for my mission."

"Well that's okay Lee, giggling turning slightly red, um… Lee I think you should put a shirt on." Said Ten Ten ' wow he has a great body. No I can't think like that. I like Neji, right, I like Neji.'

Lee looked at himself and forgotten that he was just wearing jogging pants and he had no shirt on. He blushed and rushed to his room and back in less than ten seconds.

"I'm sorry Ten Ten, I kind of got too excited and forgot to put on a shirt." Said Lee sheepishly.

" That's alright I just wanted to ask if you were okay. I thought that Gaara might have killed you." Giggled Ten Ten.

"I can't be killed, I am the great azure beast of Konoha, who is in the prime of my youth." Stated Lee doing the nice guy pose and having a background with a crashing wave into a rock.

Sweatdrop Ten Ten said " okay Lee, well I have to go find Neji and try to befriend him more." Then she began to walk away heading towards the white eyed Hyuuga.

"Bye Ten Ten, and let your youthful beauty shine through all of Konoha!" shouted Lee. " Now, all there is to do is to accomplish this test of my youthful patience."

Naruto's Morning

Both Gaara and Naruto woke up around five in the morning. They both had ramen though Gaara was a little hesitant to have any. Then Gaara left to his own mission at 5:30 leaving a groggy Naruto behind. Naruto finishing up another Ramen went to go get ready for the arrival of Tsunade, as he entered his room his mouth dropped. There in his room was the big-breasted women picking out clothes for Naruto.

"BAA-CHAN, what are you doing in my room!" shouted a surprised Naruto.

Annoyed, Tsunade flicked him to the nearby wall while saying, " I told you call me nee-chan or even just Hokage-sama, call me baa-chan again I'll permanently put you on D class missions all the time."

"If I can't call you baa-chan then, can I call you kaa-chan ( I think that's for mother)?" asked Naruto.

"Fine I can't believe he wants to call me mother, for that I'll have to do my best for him, I'm fine with that name. Now hurry up and shower, here are your clothes and here is some clean underwear." Said Tsunade shoving Naruto his clothing and a towel.

"Kaa-chan, where's my orange jump suit? It's not in the clothes you gave me." Asked Naruto.

"Naru-kun, I am not going to be around you in that ugly suit all day, now hurry up." Replied Tsunade.

So Naruto went to take a shower not knowing what was happening to his twenty-five orange jumpsuits in his closet. Tsunade put step one of her plan in place by collecting all the orange in the boys closet and shoved it in the garbage can. To make sure he can't take them back she performed a simple katon jutsu and burned all of it. Then looking for his coin purse, or Gama-chan as he puts it, she quickly put it in her loose clothing.

As Naruto went out he was wearing a black and blue jacket. It was dark blue where the orange use to be and it had short collar. The black part was the shoulders and sleeves and outlined the zipper and collar. With the pants the black outlined the bottom closest to his feet and it was dark blue. On the back of the jacket it was the red spiral found on the jounin and chuunin vests. But the spiral was also on both the shoulders of the jacket as well. Also he was still wearing his head protector the same as he always did, proudly around his head.

'He looks so much like his father, but why did he zip up the jacket.' Thought Tsunade, " Naruto you should unzip the jacket a bit, you will look better that way."

' Really, I didn't know this. I should listen to her, she is after all a girl.' Thought Naruto (a little on the more mature side of him), as he said " Kay, kaa-chan." As he did what he was told. This revealed a white version of his usual black fishnet shirt.

"Naruto, you look so much like your father. Today we're going to get you some clothes, because you don't have any." Stated Tsunade.

"Kaa-chan, I have twenty-five jumpsuits rite here…" faded Naruto as he looked into his closet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted a blond genin.

Shikamaru's Day

"MPHFMHF! MWONMEN ARMF SOMF TROIBLSOME!" screamed a muffled voice.

"What did you say Shikamaru? Do you want me to take that sock out of your mouth?" mocked Kurenai as she took out the sock out of his mouth.

"…thank you, and I still think women are troublesome." Said Shikamaru

"Do you want me to put the sock in your mouth again?" said an angry Kurenai.

After Shikamaru's short victory in the morning, Kurenai had to use all her jounin know how to get the crafty genius to cooperate. She was lucky she had great allies.

Flashback 

"Okay after we break the door down, what do we do after? Temari you first." Said Kurenai

"First we look for traps and then we…" said Temari.

" Then we tie up Shika-kun with this rope and…" added Shika's mom

"I gag him with this sock." Said Kurenai, "also if this plan doesn't work we have plan B."

"Yes, plan B." Temari smirked, " he better help us or else."

"Yes, Shikato (is that his name? Tell me someone?)" Sweetly said Shika's mom, " your job is to use the shadow bind on him. Or I will personally kill you…"

"Yes, dear." Sighed Shikato.

"Okay on three, one, two, three!" as Kurenai kicked the door open, as they entered Temari disabled the first obstacle, which was genjutsu. But as always with Shikamaru he was one step ahead, and once she did that a trap sprung and caught her legs and launched her towards the couch unconscious. Then as Kurenai entered just missing a trap, which was a sleeping gas bomb, didn't realize that it distracted her from the paralysing dust floating above her. The sleeping gas bomb launched and got Shika's mom with no resistance whatsoever.

"Heh, women are troublesome." Smirked a crouching Shikamaru. He was looking at the site before him. First was the blond kunoichi unconscious on his couch. Then he scanned to the fuming Kurenai still paralysed. Then he saw his mother sleeping on the ground. Just as was about to leave before they got back to senses he couldn't move.

"What the…I can't believe it." Stated Shikamaru.

For plan b was a success, during the whole time the traps sprung and the women were caught Shikato was using a very thin shadow to trap Shikamaru.

"Dad, I can't believe you helped them?" said Shikamaru looking frustrated.

"I had no choice, your mother would have killed me." Replied the lazy chuunin's father.

So they stayed like this until one by one the women got out of their predicament. First was Shika's mom who just sweetly said to her husband a good job and to join her for breakfast, well brunch, as it was already ten am. Next was Temari who not too happy took her fan and smacked Shikamaru square against the back of his head. As Temari waited for the paralysing dust to wear off on Kurenai, she began to tie Shikamaru up with the rope, as Kurenai recovered she left saying she had some errands to do. Then Kurenai got up from her paralysed form and walked to Shikamaru.

"Women are so TFHEROBLSOEME!" as Shikamaru was finishing his famous term for women Kurenai took a sock and just corked Shika's mouth.

End Flashback 

"So Shikamaru I'll untie you if you promise to follow every order I say from here until the end of the month." Ordered more than asked Kurenai.

"Yah yah." Said Shikamaru as was being untied, "So what's first?"

"First you're going to take me out to lunch." Said Kurenai in an awkward sweet voice.

"Wha..?" confusedly said Shikamaru.

Rock Lee again

10:00

"WHERE IS HE!" now a very angry Lee said, " How can someone, who cannot even be on time, be Gai-sensei's rival!"

MEANWHILE

A grey haired jounin just awoke and yawned. "What time is it? Wow, it's already ten."

As he got ready for the day he took a twenty minutes breakfast and ten minutes to change into his jounin apparel. Then took thirty minutes just staring at the ninja memorial stone. Then he went to buy the new Icha Icha paradise issue number 6. As he walked to Lee's house he was giggling at the Kamiko and Akira's exploits.

11:00

"I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei." Lee stated as he looked like he was opening five forbidden gates.

12:00

"Konichiwa (spelt wrong I don't know)!" beamed Kakashi

"WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE LAST 7 HOURS!" shouted a very angry Rock Lee.

'Kuso, he's pissed, must make up a good lie. I know!' thought Kakashi, " Well I was testing your patience for most of the morning, but I was about to tell you on how well you did I had to stop and helped an old lady carry her grocery's and rescue her cat."

"Kakashi-sensei…" said Lee in a silent whisper, " You are indeed worthy to be Gai-sensei's rival!" beamed Lee giving a nice guy pose.

'Hehehe, sooo gullible.' Thought Kakashi, " okay Lee since we had lost so much time in the morning we will first go to the hair salon and get you a new haircut."

"NOOOOO! I won't look like the stylist Gai anymore!" shouted Lee as waves crash behind him.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the outburst, and then putting on his scary stern look and dark clouds formed near him he said, "LEE! DO YOU CONTRADICT MY ORDERS!"

Now Lee might not be the brightest tool in the box but he does know when he can die at any minute and that time was now. Also being a good shinobi mean to follow your squad leader orders when asked to, rule number 233 in the Gai's rule book.

"No Kakashi-sensei, I'll do my best for my beloved Sakura!" putting on a nice guy pose.

"Great now Lee follow me." Said Kakashi as he walked towards the hairdresser's location.

"Okay if I don't follow your orders to the full degree I will run 500 laps around Konoha, and if I can't do that I will…" as Lee gave himself some self proclaimed goals.

'This is going to be a long day.' Thought Kakashi.

With Naruto

"Come on Naru-kun, you can't be still mad I burned your ugly outfit." Said Tsunade.

"That is not the point, and they're not ugly their unique. You did it without asking me first." Pouted Naruto.

"Naru-kun, but we are buying new clothes so it's okay." Said Tsunade.

"Fine, but your spending your money." Naruto said.

"No problem." Said Tsunade, ' well the money will come from you anyway.'

" Okay we'll be at the mall soon Naru-kun, were going to go find you some nice clothing then…" said Tsunade.

"Ramen!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes, Naru-kun we'll eat some ramen after." Said Tsunade who was happy to see Naruto's childlike spirit coming out. She felt like a real mother and grown a protective side to her.

They finally reached the mall as they went in they found a two familiar figures pop out of a movie theatre.

"Shizune nee-chan! Iruka-sensei! So my planned worked!" Shouted a happy Naruto.

"What plan?" asked Tsunade as she thought about it. Then she noticed that they were holding hands. "How did you get a boyfriend like Iruka-san, eh Shizune-chan?" asked Tsunade in a seductive teasing voice.

"I can answer that!" beamed Naruto.

"Well Naruto over here embarrassed me into saying very lovely things to Shizune-chan I wouldn't normally say out loud because I'm a shy person when it comes to romance." Said Iruka as he turned red.

Tsunade after teasing Shizune she started teasing Iruka a bit. This went on until Naruto's stomach started growling and pushed Tsunade towards a clothing store so he could eat. Shizune and Iruka decided to help out, actually Shizune forced Iruka to go shopping with Tsunade and Naruto.

"Try this on Naruto, you'll look so kawaii, in it." Said Shizune.

"This also and this, and this, this, this, this, and that, oh and that colour matches you." Said Tsunade place pile after pile of clothes on poor hungry Naruto. But Naruto wasn't going down by himself so he made a little ploy.

"Shizune nee-chan, I'm sure Iruka-sensei is feeling little left out, maybe you should make him buy some new clothes too." Said Naruto as Iruka put his hands on the loud-mouthed blond. But it was too late he saw the glint in her eye. The glint that tells all male species that they are going to be screwed over. This glint in particular meant that this chuunin wouldn't be out of this clothing store without emptying half of his income.

"Oooooh Iruuuuuka-kuuuuuun! Come here I have this nice suit you can buy and wear it on our next date. Oh that also means you have to buy me the matching dress to the suit but don't worry I'm an expert at this. Tsunade-sama I have to go and find some more clothes for Iruka-kun and I, so we'll leave you for now okay." Shizune said in a sickening sweet voice that could give chills to all oppose her.

Naruto mouthed an "I'm so sorry" to Iruka as Iruka was being dragged away into a storm of cotton, silk, and polyester.

Tsunade finished out picking Naruto's clothing out of the bunch that Naruto decided was not him, which included a very unattractive duck pyjama. This is what Tsunade bought with "her" money.

5 sleeveless shirts (colours: Red, Black, White, Blue, Silver-grey) All these sleeveless shirts had a fox with nine tails on the front. The tails would stretch from the fox to close to the middle of the back of the shirt.

10 semi-tight ninja long sleeve shirts (colours: 2 red, 2 black, white, navy-blue, silver-grey, orange, olive green, and a beige.) All these shirts had the red spiral on the tops of the sleeves on both sides but other than that they were plain.

3 sleeveless vest jackets that were black, red, and orange as Naruto wanted something orange. On the back of these jackets the red spiral was found.

10 loose fitting pants (colours: red, 3 black, white, 2 navy-blue, silver-grey, orange, dark grey) These pants were all similar to the pants he was wearing except the dark pants had no black lining at the end of the pant legs.

10 underwear, 10 undershirts, 20 pairs of socks, 3 ninja type shoes, 2 ninja sandals.

2 long cloak like jackets one black with red clouds, ant the other white with blue clouds

5 fingerless gloves with the Konoha leaf symbol embedded on metal attached to the gloves. (Colour: red, blue, black, white, olive-green)

one black face mask much like Kakashi-sensei's mask. Naruto's reasoning is just in case.

He also got two new sleeping hats, one an orange coloured frog night cap, and the other a red fox

After dragging Tsunade to the Ramen stand to feed his black hole of a stomach. They started off to Naruto's apartment. As they approached the apartment two familiar faces were found heading the same way. One a navy blue haired petit girl and the other a pink haired beauty, both were just talking about certain things.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! " Shouted Naruto.

'Yes, the two that will win me this bet.' Thought Tsunade, " Hello you two why aren't you home, it's getting a little late for female genin to be around and about."

"Uh..well ano, we just finished training and we were heading home Hokage-sama" politely said Hinata as clear as possible.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei, just finished training." Said Sakura. Then she noticed something very different in her surroundings. Naruto wasn't wearing an orange jumpsuit. He was wearing something more suited for him. She couldn't help but blush at the new Naruto.

But she wasn't the only one who noticed the 'new' Naruto, Hinata was using all her will to not faint at how 'her' Naruto looked. Sure she always noticed how handsome he looked before anyone else even cared, but with his new look everyone will notice.

Hinata's POV

_Oh Kami! Naruto looks so handsome even more now. More people will notice this and even Sakura will notice how handsome he looks. I can bet his looks can rival Sasuke's. I can't believe he can look even more… HOT! Oh no, that means more girls will notice him and I'll have a harder time to tell him how I feel. No he is the one that inspires me and gives me the confidence, I need to do this! I'll fight every girl in all the hidden villages just to win his heart. But will I be able to do it now with him looking like that?_

As Hinata was pondering and staring at Naruto, Sakura, who was doing the same thing, had some thoughts of her own.

Sakura's POV

_Kami! Kami! Kami! Naruto's katon blowing HOT! **Wait your in love with Sasuke! Remember this is Naruto! Sasuke love, Naruto annoying, stupid, loud DOBE! Hey are you listening to me!** Sa..su..ke… said I was annoying. So I'll go with someone who actually cares for me, and that somebody is Naruto, really hot and handsome Naruto, who obviously likes me. **What about Hinata! You know she likes Naruto! How can you be so cruel! You even got me into saying the things your suppose to say!** Hinata lost her chance when Naruto saw me. NO one, even Hinata will take 'my' Naruto from me. He will be mine and plus I know him and care for him before he did this change anyway. **So did mphfnf! **That will keep you quiet for a while._

Naruto who was getting a very uneasy feeling with two of his friends just stare at him like that. Sure he liked how he was getting attention but the looks on their faces gave him chills.

"Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan? Hello, anyone in there?" asked a scared Naruto.

"ano… sorry Naruto-kun. I kind of was thinking about something." Hinata replied with a blush that even the a tomato could compete with.

"Same here." Replied Sakura who had a slight blush.

Tsunade very aware of how these two are infatuated with her 'son', was trying to keep a straight face with the clueless Naruto was talking to the blushing kunoichi. 'Sometimes Naruto you can be so clueless, but that's what girls are attracted to you the most. Your innocence towards these facts, and the look you give when your confused is so kawaii. Who can resist my son! I will win this bet hands down'

Then it happened, even Naruto could sense it. The emitted killing intent between the two kunoichi were sending each other.

The two kunoichi were in battle of the death glares, for both will not give up on the matter of Naruto's heart. Just being near these two would scare even Gaara.

Naruto who was watching was getting a little scared so he whispered to Tsunade, "Kaa-chan I think you should order them to go home so I can get home. Also so that they can stop doing that."

Tsunade just nodded and with a loud commanding voice, she said, "Haruno Sakura and Hyugga Hinata, it is getting late for kunoichi's of your ages. I order you to walk home, your parents are probably worrying about their daughters now."

"Yes, Hokage-sama, bye Hokage-sama, and Naruto-kun." Said Hinata in a polite tone as she ran off towards the Hyugga home.

" Yes, Tsunade-sensei, bye Naruto-kun." Said Sakura giving him a quick wink which made him blush.

As they left Naruto asked the most non-clever question in the world, " Kaa-chan, are they sick or something?"

Being the mother for Naruto, she replied, " Yes, they are sick but it is a good sickness."

As Naruto pondered on those words they started their trek home. As they neared his door they found a yellow slip of paper on the door. It read:

Dear resident,

This is a notice that if you do not pay your rent for the past 5 months, you're kicked out of this apartment for good. You owe over 10,000 ryou, and if you don't pay by 8 tonight you will be kicked out.

Naruto a little shocked, shook his head and looked back to Tsunade before he said, " Don't worry Kaa-san, I have the money to pay for the rent don't worry."

Tsunade was expecting a very angry shinobi of the leaf soon.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"BAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAANN!" shouted the blond ninja.

To be continued

* * *

So guys this is a big chapter for me to write so I'll be writing it in instalments. As you know this is part one. Part two will be more Shikamaru and Lee. For now I'll announce some things.

Ahem.

First the fan girl leaders. I have found fan girl leaders for Rock Lee, Naruto, Sasuke.

I still need Neji, Chouji, Shino fan girls.

Second thought. The mission is coming up pretty soon so get ready for the restaurant le shinobi. LOL

Third Thought: Mind fart.

Forth thought: I need some input on things for Gaara to do for each person in the moocher that need to die list. As you know he will be going to torment each and every one of the moochers. So any ideas will be hilarious.

Fifth thought: From time to time there will be little intermission in between the story for two mini-side stories, which I will name when I feel like it. These stories go on within the story so it won't be so off.

Last thought: To all who read this story, I'm feeling kind of pressured so it will be a while again for the next chapter, I know I took more than a month for this chapter, but I will try updating quicker more often.

Just then an arrow with a role up letter landed near my feet.

Maruku: What the? Hmmm… we the WFL Yaoi Fan group has invaded your fanfic…

OH HELL NO!

Resurie (Leslie): Hello I'm one of the leaders.

Maruku: DIE! (as all the Naruto characters hold him back)

Resurie: now now, don't be mean. We haven't declared war yet.

Maruku: Go ahead and try it, I'll take you all on.

Furanu: is that so! Let me remind you who is helping you update your fanfic.

Maruku: Oh hell no, not you too. You! A WFL LEADER!

Naruto: Oh crap.

Akane-chan: Oh no Yaoi lovers.

Kylewin: I'm lost, what does WFL stand for anyways.

Maruku: All I know they are Asian boy bands that are very popular with the 12 year olds.

Resurie: HEY! Were not 12!

Furanu: Yah!

Maruku: You guys look way younger than me and are older than me. So I'll include you in that age mark because you look it.

Resurie: BASTARD! DIE

Maruku transported them to their base.

Maruku: Well that was interesting, okay read and review my fellow fanfiction peeps.


	12. Metamorphosis part 2

Simple Change

Disclaimer: The answer like I said can only be one thing, and if you don't know what it is don't read my story.

* * *

Legend:

'Naruto' is thought and action.

"Naruto" speech

**NARUTO **inner Sakura

* * *

**Authors note:**

**To all the readers of this chapter:**

**I sincerely apologize for the hiatus on this fanfic, but now I have return. What happened was I mistook my time for work and university and as you can see I'm out of university so I can write again. Another thing, I had to replace my old computer because of a Trojan virus that infected it and so all the chapters that I previously did and the ones I created back then are gone. So basically this chapter is from scratch. I had to get back into the groove of things so now that I have. Prepare for more updates. **

"_This war has finally reached its end. Our adversaries have finally been defeated, but not without any casualties on our side. To Naruto, I am sorry to inform you, not one of your clones has made it back alive. I sympathize with your lost and will give them a hero's honor so their sacrifice will be remembered. The only other lost that must be remembered is now I cannot go by my original name, now I have changed it to Kitsune Maaku, due to my use of Kyubbi's foxes in the war. I have been dubbed a kitsune in their eyes. Now my created stories may continue without any hesitations. A new year comes for new change. "_

_-Maruku Kenshin_

Maaku: 'sigh' finally I've return from my long absence. Naruto report, what is happening

in my fic right now?

Naruto: we left off with me screaming BAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAANN, sir.

Maaku: thank you, and please take time off to mourn your loss.

Naruto (with tear filled eyes): Hai, I will 'sob' I'm just going to go over there now…

Maaku: Okay time to start off with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Metamorphosis part 2

Recap from last chapter:

Tsunade was expecting a very angry shinobi of the leaf soon.

"BAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAANN!" shouted the blond ninja.

"Yes, Naru-kun," Stated a very calm Tsunade, also she said "what is it do you need?"

"WHERE IS GAMA-CHAN? I CAN'T FIND HIM, AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THIS ROOM WHEN HE DISSAPPEARED." Naruto was fuming and angry, and it looked like steam was coming off of him.

"Oh yeah, I kind of had to use _your_ money to pay for _your _clothing." Tsunade said in a matter of fact tone. "Besides why should I pay for you, _you're _a working _ninja of the leaf_ so you should be more then well off to pay for your own things."

To say Naruto wasn't mad would be an understatement. But it then hit Naruto, with no money to pay his rent he's going to be kicked out of the only home he had for years. The home in which the old man Hokage gotten for him when he was kicked out of the orphanage. The little apartment though small and pretty empty was his home in Konoha, and he is going to lose it. For someone who lived a harsh life this home kept him somewhat safe, and now in the verge of tears he slumped down and the life in his eyes was fading.

Seeing this Tsunade, although shouldn't be in the wrong, felt really guilty. Is this how a new dubbed mother should treat her child? Kick him when he's down, also knowing how harsh it was for him to grow up. She was far from pity and guilt, she now hated the actions she chose. So she did the only thing that was expected of her she knelt down and was beginning to wrap her arms around him when he slapped her arms away from her. It was so fast she didn't even see it coming. But what she saw next must have choked her heart.

"Stay away from me Hokage-sama." Said Naruto in a dull but authoritative voice, staring at her with eyes, once filled with joy and life, now filled with sorrow and hate.

Back to Rock Lee …

Naruto: Whoa! Just wait a minute you just going to stop there. This is supposed to be a comedy. You can't just stop there!

Maaku: I can and I will so shut up and let me continue. It will work out in the end okay Naruto just calm down.

Naruto: Fine. It better!

Maaku: Okay back to Lee.

* * *

1:00 in the afternoon

We come to a very odd pair. One the renowned Copy Cat Ninja and the other the splitting image of the beautiful green beast of Konoha, walking to a near by hair salon.

"Why are we hear Kakashi-sensei? I don't need a new look for I am already fashionably dressed to woo my Sakura-chan," Stated a very nervous Lee.

"What fashion are you talking about Lee-kun? Look at yourself your wearing green spandex," said Kakashi as he had to shiver at the thought as green spandex as fashionable clothes. " If you don't believe me I'll go and ask the hairstylist and see if he thinks you're so fashionable."

"YOSH! The hairstylist will believe me or I'll…" Lee was saying until.

"Follow every command I give you until the end of the month." Finished Kakashi.

"…"The Lee was speechless. But it was over in less than a second. "I agree to those terms Kakashi-sensei."

As they entered they the famous Konoha unisex Hair salon, they were greeted with a very flamboyant man wearing a pink shirt and yellow pants. His name is Gorgeous.

"Hoo hoo hoo! Kakashi-kun you've return to me. How can I help you today? Fix your wild hair, or give you some special service?" asked Gorgeous giving a wink after his last phrase.

"No, I'm not here for myself. But first can I ask you a question?" said Kakashi in a very calm voice.

"Oh sure Kakashi-kun. What do you need to know from me, or do in that matter?" asked the flamboyant man.

"My young colleague here thinks he is very fashionable. So I'm in need of your expertise with his attire and how he looks." Stated Kakashi, "Also be very specific with your choice of words so I can judge if he is correct or not."

After saying that Kakashi pushed Lee forward towards the man. Who was basically checking out Lee from head to toe. Lee feeling very uncomfortable was fidgeting and sweat drops were forming around his head. To get the confidence back he did what he would always do.

"HA HA HA! Kakashi-sensei you will be proven wrong. For I'm the beautiful azure beast of Konoha will prove to Gorgeous-san the beautiful fashion of Gai-sensei!" shouted the azure beast.

"I'll say this only once." Gorgeous started, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FASHIONABLE? FIRST START WITH YOUR HAIR, IT'S LIKE YOU TOOK ALL LIFE AWAY FROM IT! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED WITH YOUR EYEBROWS. KAMI WHAT DID YOU DO TO GET THOSE, STICK YOUR FACE TO A TREE FILLED WITH FUZZY caterpillars. NOW ON TO YOUR CLOTHING, I MEAN SHABBY GREEN SPANDEX. OH KAMI! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO SCARE OFF THE FLOWERS OF KONOHA WITH THAT HORRIBLE UNSIGHTLY DRAB OF CLOTH, AND IS THAT ORANGE LEG WARMERS? NO NO NO! THIS IS A FASHION MISTAKE, NO, SCRATCH THAT A FASHION CRIME. I SHOULD GET YOU ARRESTED FOR GOING OUT LIKE THAT."

After everything was said and done, it took a while to calm him down. Looking at Lee he saw that he first was wide eyed to get a barrage of insults on his image, and then a dejected look on Lee.

"But… You came to the right place," Said the pink wearing man, "I will transform your ugly shell of a person, into the true azure beast of Konoha or my name isn't Gorgeous."

With that statement Rock Lee got out of his sorrowful stupor and started tearing, while shouting, "Gorgeous-san!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Gorgeous-san!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Gorgeous-san!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Gorgeous-san!"

While this was going on there was a sunset and waves flowing in the background.

'Yup, going to be a very long day' thought Kakashi as he watched the two hug each other.

* * *

With Shikamaru…

"What do you mean to take you out to lunch? As in like a date?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hardly Shika-kun," said Kurenai sweetly, " a date will cost more and I'm teaching you so it doesn't count."

"Troublesome woman…" grumbled Shikamaru who got hit on the head with a fan. "Where the hell did you get that fan?"

"Temari-chan gave it to me to hit you if you ever disobey me." Smiled Kurenai.

Shikamaru could only sigh before he said "Where do you want to eat?"

Kurenai smiled and said, "My Shikamaru what a gentleman. Well done asking a woman what she wants to do would do well for you but women also like it sometimes when their date has a romantic plan already. But since it was spontaneous for me to tell you had to take me to lunch I'll let that slide. For where should we go, we'll go to ichiraku for today."

Shikamaru and Kurenai head off to Ichiraku ramen stand for some ramen as they get there, Shikamaru was about to sit on the stool until 'WHAM!' a fan smacked him on the back of his head.

"What did I do you troublesome woman?" asked a very frustrated Shikamaru, which earned him another smack for his comment.

"First your hear on a date, so you have to focus on the woman in front of you so sitting at the stall in front of the chef will let your focus be distracted. We like attention so the best place to sit is…" said Kurenai waiting for Shikamaru to answer.

"At one of the tables while we face each other while we sit so I can focus on you more." Stated Shikamaru in a bored tone. 'This is going to be a very long and painful day.'

"Very good Shika-kun, now lets sit there 'pointing to the table closest to the exit'." Said Kurenai with a fake type of praise in her voice.

As they sat at the table close to the exit, Ayame came up to them and asked what would they want for today. Shikamaru catching on pretty quickly, waited until Kurenai answered first before getting his order. Kurenai ordered a diet ramen and a garden salad while Shikamaru just ordered a large order of miso ramen. As they waited for their order Kurenai spoke.

"Okay Shikamaru, here comes your next lesson. Since you know now we women like attention, what do you think you should say to a woman to give her just that?" asked Kurenai.

Shikamaru remembering words his father said once "Wise men leave nothing out when they flatter a woman." Followed them to his downfall.

"Well your looking rather radiant today for someone who is twice as old as me (strike one), and you ordered very healthy foods so you won't get fat (strike two). You are very strong because every time you hit me, it feels like I was hit by a man (strike three)." Said Shikamaru in his most convincing voice he can muster.

Truth be told Shikamaru said those things with a combination of sincerity and anger hence for the lack of tact in his words. In which for every word he said earned him a blow with a fan that was gladly given by Kurenai.

"Now I know you don't like me hitting you, but why do you keep making mistakes. For a genius you aren't very smart." Seethed Kurenai. "Okay the mistakes you made was first mentioned my age, women like to be young, hence fourth why Tsunade looks the same age as me. Second do not call a woman fat, your friend Choji, is the same isn't it, so keep that in mind. Third you compared us to men, we are not pigheaded idiots (oh that hurts me to say it but at times it can be true…), so watch your words Shika-kun."

To say Shikamaru wasn't cowering at the gaze given would be an understatement. He prayed to Kami for a miracle. Well since he asked here's the miracle. Ayame came back and gave them their ordered food. Once done placing the food Shikamaru and Kurenai ate in quiet.

'This is going to be a troublesome day.' Thought Shikamaru as he ate his ramen.

* * *

AN:

Maaku: phew, almost done this chapter. I have to tie up the loose ends and then I'll be able to call it a day.

Naruto: yeah, you can't be finished until you fix my part of the story. Dattebayo!

Maaku: Since this is an intermission, I know it might be hard for you Naruto but can you tell the readers how with your help I manage to beat the WFL group who invaded a year ago.

Naruto: I think I can handle it. Okay it started with…

Maaku: Just skip to the part where we had to use plan F.

Naruto: Okay, okay, well plan F had four parts. Preparation, infiltration, distraction and destruction.

First Preparation: All we did is using the foxes Maaku summoned he made a barrier at their camp so they couldn't escape.

Second Infiltration: I used Kage bunshin and summon enough clones to match all the pretty boys in our ninja community they like so much. Then I used henge and transformed them to the said ninjas. After that we we …

Maaku: It's okay Naruto I'll take it from here.

As Hinata takes him away so he can cry.

Well this comes to our distraction part. Basically we paired up each Naruto henge character and made them begin a bishonen act towards each other. This caught them off guard and they were literally foaming in the mouth. It was disgusting. But anyways now leads to what claimed us victory.

The destruction phase. I had Naruto turned the henge clones to change to extremely overweight versions of themselves committing acts of yaoi in which the WFL members stood no chance but to watch in disgust. Some exploded, some just started bleeding uncontrollably, and others well lets say I want this to be kept rated T. After that nothing was left and because the clones were disgusted in themselves they committed seppuku (?). And that's how we won the war.

Maaku: well I already took too much time off here is the rest of the chapter.

* * *

Back with Lee…

3:00

"Now there Lee-kun, we fixed one of your problems now how do you feel?" asked Gorgeous.

"I feel, well I first feel I betrayed the looks of my great sensei Gai." Stated Lee in which Gorgeous gave a look of horror on the mention of that man's name. "But I like what you did and I know I can win Sakura-chan's affection now." Smiled the still wearing green spandex boy.

Kakashi was happy with now how Lee looked. 'I can work with this. His hair now looks like it's not gelled down to copy the lunatic of a rival of mine. And his eye brows are not huge anymore.' "Looking good Lee, and it only took us two hours to get you to look like that." Said Kakashi.

Now you guys are wondering, to change Lee's look it shouldn't take longer than an hour at most, but I will show you the flashback to how Lee came to look like he did.

_Flashback_

_After their very affectionate display Lee was brought to one of the barber chairs. He was then set to lean towards the sink as Gorgeous tries to remove the amount of gel in Lee's hair. That took 30 minutes not knowing how can there be that amount of Gel in his hair. Then as he dried the hair, it started to turn to what he had when Lee was young (the one where his bangs a split and they looked cooler, if you don't know read the manga or watch Lee's story episode of the chuunin exams). Seeing this Gorgeous made it look so it fit him a bit more because the back was even with his front hair he only shortened it to accentuate the shape of Lee's head. Now came the hard part. Lee's eye brows were the hardest to change. Not only did Gorgeous had to use over 10 tweezers, because each of the tweezers keep breaking, and because it hurt Lee he kept on launching himself from the chair and crying on the floor of the pain. That took over an hour to do. The rest was Gorgeous and Lee both had ice packs on their faces because for Gorgeous he was punched he can't remember how many times and had two black eyes, and Lee eye brow area were red with all the pain and irritation. All in all it took a good two hours to change his facial look._

_End flashback_

"So how much do I owe you?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing this is my payback for Gai's rude behavior and lack of fashion sense when I first met him." Said the flamboyant man.

"How do you know Gai-sensei?" asked a curious Lee.

"Well let us just say internet chat, and meeting gone sour." Said Gorgeous.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE!" screamed Kakashi.

"Can't be what Kakashi-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Lee, did Gai ever tell you about Inner-female-Youth69 yet." Asked Kakashi.

Lee dumbfounded looked to Gorgeous and then it all clicked. Apparently Gorgeous and Gai were suppose to meet for a date but Gai being "Straight as an arrow" was disgusted by Gorgeous and Gorgeous hating things with no fashion sense hated Gai.

"Okay Lee-kun thank Gorgeous we have to go get you a new wardrobe to finish up for today." Said Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei, arigatou Gorgeous." Said Lee as he left the barber shop and all his eye brow hair behind.

"Okay Lee-kun were getting you a new look." Said Kakashi as he started walking to the shopping district of Konoha.

As they were walking toward a very famous store for shinobi they came across Gai.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE BEAUTIFUL LEE?" screamed Gai.

"Hmm, did you say something." Replied Kakashi as he was reading his orange book.

"As expected of my Rival to reply with a hip and cool reply. You make me mad Kakashi, CHALLENGE ME!" said Gai giving off his most determined look.

Kakashi not being in the mood ignored Gai completely and said, "Lee lets go we don't have much time today."

"H..Hai Kakashi-sensei." Said Lee as he too had to endure and ignore Gai as his mission states.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Gai as he broke down and cried by himself as the sunset sets and wave crashes behind him. "Kakashi you've stolen my heir to my beauty!" as he slowly walks to his apartment.

After finishing up and buying all the clothes for Lee they were about to leave until he saw a very grumpy and bruised Shikamaru with Kurenai with a fan in her hand walked in. Seeing this he can only give a giggle as he kept reading his book. Until he spoke.

"Ahh Kurenai-chan, I thought you were dating Asuma-kun. I didn't know you were into younger boys like our Shika-kun here." Said Kakashi already smiling at the reaction he got from Kurenai.

Kurenai was fuming first the whole restaurant escapades and now this. She didn't want to endure this stupid bet anymore. But then she glanced at orange book in Kakashi's hands and was now thinking of ways of burning that wretched novel.

"Shut up Kakashi, I already been through enough today and also get rid of that trash of a book you read away from my presence. It is a very offensive book to us women, isn't that right Shikamaru." Stated Kurenai awaiting a reply from Shikamaru.

"Hai, women should be respected and treated well. Correct Kurenai-sensei?" asked Shikamaru with almost sarcastic voice.

"Correct Shika-kun." Kurenai said as she thought 'he is not a lost cause yet.'

"Well Lee-kun and I were about to leave but I'll stay and see if I can _help _you in any way Kurenai-chan." Said Kakashi.

After saying that Kurenai forgot about the young charge put under Kakashi and how he was going to win this bet. On what she saw was Lee still in his spandex but he had wilder hair and his eyebrows were normal.

"That's Lee?" Kurenai gasped at how much he changed.

"Lee, so he actually made you change you from being a Gai clone to your own person. The process must have been troublesome." Said Shikamaru with his own type of compliments.

Lee hearing that was confused to be sad because of his idol or to be happy to receive such a compliment from a genius. He took the latter and said "Arigatou Shikamaru-san. Did Kurenai teach anything while you were with her?"

"Troublesome, but I learned a few things hence the bruises. Lee here is my advice, don't get women mad or your going to get hurt either emotionally or physically. Troublesome thing is, it is always the physical." Whispered Shikamaru to Lee hoping to at least dodge one bullet today.

"Well Shika-kun time to get you some clothing to make you a better looking individual." Said Kurenai trying to avoid Kakashi's teasing.

As she picks out clothing for Shikamaru, Kakashi told Lee he can go home, while he stayed behind to tease and maybe sabotage Kurenai. During the actual picking of the clothing and Shikamaru complaining on how heavy the load he was given, Kurenai came across a very nice outfit for Shikamaru. It was an outfit put together by the staff of the store, it was a nice beige polo shirt with a very lightly shaded green long sleeve and khaki pants with good amount of pockets for ninja tools. Seeing this she instantly grabbed one part the hanger but there was another hand on the other side. It belonged to a very obese woman who was looking quite dangerously at Kurenai.

"Let go skanky bitch, this outfit isn't for child molesters like you." Said the obese woman.

"I don't think a whale of a woman like you can appreciate this outfit enough so you should let go." Stated Kurenai her voice low and dangerous.

Shikamaru did not want to be involved instantly hid in a change room. While Kakashi was amused he didn't like the fact a fellow colleague was being insulted (year right Kakashi). So he walked over there and thought up of a plan.

"I'd advise you to not verbally abuse my fiancé, especially she was just picking out clothes for her nephew." said Kakashi.

"Like I care if you have a bitch of a fiancé, this is mine and she can't have it." Answered the obese lady.

Now to say Kurenai was shock at the statement Kakashi said, was now replaced with anger one for being called a bitch and the other for Kakashi to step on her pride like that.

"I can handle this Kaka-chan." Sweetly said Kurenai.

Then the pulling war started and was going for the obese lady until Kurenai made Kakashi help her. Then seeing this the obese lady was getting angry but because they were both ninja's she couldn't just strike them down, so instead she just abruptly let go causing said ninja's to land in a very compromising position. Both noticing their predicament was about to get up until they heard a very angry Asuma shout, "Kurenai you…you…YOU SLUT!"

* * *

Back to Naruto

Tsunade was lost. Here was the boy she swore to protect and treat as her child and said child is trying to get away from her. It pained her to hear his words but then she formulated a plan. She knows Naruto won't forgive her right away so she had to plan something to egg out his anger.

"You can't force me to go _baka_… plus I was going to bring you to my house to live there anyway." Said Tsunade smoothly hopefully to catch Naruto off guard.

"DON'T CALL ME BAKA OBAA-CHAAN…"shouted Naruto until he remembered her last statement, "wait what do you mean I'm going to be living with you?"

Naruto was confused at first but then a shimmer of hope was gleaming in his eyes. Then he said, "your not lying are you kaa-san?"

Tsunade could only smile at change of atmosphere. 'Hook line and sinker' thought Tsunade before she replied, "I'm the Hokage I won't lie to you. Especially because you are now my son."

Naruto was happy to hear that and jumped on Tsunade giving her the most touching hug a child can give to a mother. At this point Gaara came and just stared at the two. Feeling awkward he cleared his throat.

"Naruto, why is the Hokage here?" asked a stoic Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, you're here, good it saves time. I'm informing you now you and Naruto will be living with me." Stated Tsunade.

"Hey Gaara, she's my new kaa-san." Happily said Naruto, "Kaa-san can you have Gaara as a son too?"

Now hearing this both Gaara and Tsunade were both shocked at the statement but Tsunade first to come out of shock said "Only if Gaara wants to Naruto."

"I'll be glad to be your child." Gaara hesitantly replies. Well it's not everyday you get a kaa-san.

"YATTA!" Naruto screams as he gladly carries all his important things, including his ramen, with him to his new home. Of course he had the help of his bunshins but who needs details.

Before they went home Tsunade bought Gaara some clothes to change into with his stay in Konoha this including a new panda sleeping hat which she thinks makes him cute so she made him wear it on the way home. Although he explained to her the reason why he can't sleep she just waved it off and said she'd fix that problem soon enough.

"Hey Gaara, how was your day today?" asked Naruto.

"Amusing." The only thing Gaara stated as a small smile appeared on his face (gasp).

Seeing that smile Naruto instantly recognized what that meant.

Once they arrived home they found someone was waiting for them.

"Hello flat breast, baka and panda boy." Stated the being in front of the door.

"ERO-SENNIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed Naruto to his would be sensei.

End chapter.

* * *

Maaku: Okay I'm kind of rusty in creating this story and because it has been so long I almost didn't want to work on Naruto as much as I wanted the other two. Now my next question is should I just go straight to the mission after or do my next mini story within the story, Gaara's revenge part one. Just review and tell me. Well Ja na everybody and if you review I'll try to answer any questions or I might take requests. 


	13. Violated Puppet

Simple Change

Disclaimer: The answer like I said can only be one thing, and if you don't know what it is don't read my story.

Legend:

'Naruto' is thought and action.

"Naruto" speech

**NARUTO **inner Sakura

**Authors note:**

**Maaku: **Thanks for all the reviews, especially dragonman180 being the most loyal reviewer out of the bunch so he gets a reward. So when you review next you can now decide after this mini story, which mini story should I do next after a couple of the main chapters. Another Gaara mini story or an Ino mini story. And for the other reviewers you guys get cookies and help me decide who Ino is going to be with.

So far I got:

Chouji: a lot

Shino: quite a few

Kankuro: a bit

Neji: none so far

Gaara: a bit more than Neji, other than that You will see after this chapter he won't be in the process any more.

Since no one likes Neji to go with Ino he will be dropped, and since I have other plans for Gaara he is also dropped.

So, there are only three lucky candidates…

Shino: …(no Hikari, I will not say some cheesy one liner. Only desperate lonely losers say that.)

Kankuro: Ahh, my desert flower.

Chouji: ummm… do I have to be part of this. (death glare by author) Okay I'll do it.

So there you have it the three candidates. Please vote I want to know so I can plan ahead. Just to let you know, Ino and the three candidates get their own mini story so just keep reading it will pop up sooner or later.

Okay sorry for rambling on like that and now I present you the unveiling of the first mini story…

I call it…

* * *

Gaara's mission: Chapter 1: Violated puppet

On the same day as chapter 11

Both Gaara and Naruto woke up around five in the morning. They both had ramen though Gaara was a little hesitant to have any. Then Gaara left to his own mission at 5:30 leaving a groggy Naruto behind.

At 5:45 ramen stall

'Man I can't believe I have to do this, I'll see if I can exact my revenge today. Who should I start with first…'thought Gaara as he was about to know on the ramen stall door.

"Ahh, so you didn't run out on me. Good, I'm still preparing some of the broth for the ramen just wait one moment as I get my daughter to take over then I can bring you to where your mission is going to take place." Said old man Ichiraku, as he calls Ayame over.

"…"Gaara just stares and nods to the ramen smelling man. 'Though I won't admit it to Naruto, I like ramen. I just hate paying for …STUPID FREELOADERS!...'

As the old man places his apron away and begins to tell Ayame her duties while he's out, Gaara slowly walked outside to wait for the old man, until Gaara spotted something at a distance. There in a department store window he sees a wooden puppet.

'KANKURO YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO BE TORTURED TODAY!' thought Gaara as quickly as possible his sand began to leak out of him and head towards the puppet, making sure not breaking anything else, he crushed the puppet.

"Okay I'm done telling my daughter what to do, now young red head one, follow me." Said the chef.

"Gaara." Stated Gaara who was annoyed to be just called a red head. "My name is Gaara of the sand."

"Sorry, young one, I'm not good with names. Gara? Garo? Gaaro?" asked the man.

"It's Gaara…" trying to control his killer intent and to destroy this man, but this man created very good ramen so he just ignored the man's ignorance.

"Sorry, Gaara-kun. Ahh where almost there. See that house over there." Ichiraku pointed out to a small house. "There is where you will meet every morning at six a.m."

"Hai." Simply stated the demon container.

Ichiraku then just went to the door and started knocking. Out came a mature looking women that looks to be in her late twenties, early thirties.

"Ichi-jisan!" as she gave the old man a hug. "It has been so long since you visited. So did you come up with a way for someone to watch over my daughter?"

"Hai, Yume-chan. As you see here is my protégé Gaara, and he is a very well behaved and excellent ninja of our allies the sand." Said the old man, as Gaara was in a state of shock of having any one acknowledge him or give him a compliment, the man continued, "Yuki-chan will be properly taken care of by this boy (hahaha good thing it isn't the getting rid of meaning)."

"Ichi-jisan! Isn't he of the male variety? How can you leave my only daughter with a boy her age? This is just like you to be irresponsible. How can I know this _boy_ isn't one of those perverts?" Shouted the angry niece.

Ichiraku, with a movement to ask Yume to get closer, he whispered, "I think he's gay, so he won't be a pervert. Plus look at him he looks like he can use a friend, same as your daughter."

Now Gaara, a well trained ninja of the sand, heard the comment and his right eye began to twitch. 'Every single time, old people think I'm gay. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM! A demon I can take but being called gay is just strange. Is it what I wear? Jeez, oh well. I'm not gay and if I know that, that's all that matters.'

"Hmph, fine but I need to test him first." Said Yume, "Gaara was it? Come here I want you to meet my daughter, and I'm going to test you if you are a pervert or not."

"…" Gaara just nodded, also feeling the need to clarify he continued, "I'm not gay."

"At least I know your honest." Said Yume.

Yume walked into her house and lead Gaara to a room that said Yuki on it. She opened the door, and in the room sitting on the bed was a girl the same age as him. Gaara wanting to see who he had to take care of analyzed the girl in front of him. She was shorter than him that he can make sure, she had medium length of snow white hair that reminded him of how that annoying pink haired girl hair looked like. Her face showed no immediate emotion other than a look of peace with slight aura of sorrow. As he tried to look at the eye color he found out he could not because she had her eyes closed. As he inspected more he found out that she was wearing pajamas still and he started to wonder why.

"Yuki-chan, I have someone you to meet. His name is Gaara and he will be taking care of you while kaa-sans at work." Started Yume, "So don't give him a hard time okay."

"Ohayo Gaara-san." Greeted the petit girl. Gaara notice her voice was soft but very soothing.

"Ohayo." Gaara greeted back, not one for long greetings. Now a little curious, Gaara asked "Why won't you look at me?"

On her reaction he saw her get startled at the question and then her face contorted to a frown. The said girl replied, "Because even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to see you, because I'm blind." After she said that she opened her closed eyes and just stared. There you can see the pupil you would normally see was white and the outline of her eyes were a faded blue giving her a frosty and captivating look.

To say Gaara wasn't surprised would be a lie, and he having some courtesy said, "I'm sorry to ask that question."

Although his voice was as deadpanned as one can get the girl gave him a small smile.

"Now that you two are introduced, Gaara-san here is your test. I want to observe you helping out my daughter change into her day clothes now." Stated the older women.

* * *

Gaara: I'm not a pervert. Why are you making me do this?

Maaku: Wouldn't you like to know?

Gaara: … (Sand started flowing from his gourd)

Maaku: Now now, Gaara-chan you shouldn't do that to the author. IF I wanted to I can make you change males instead.

Gaara: … (Sand slowly started to flow into his gourd)

Maaku: that's better but don't worry, I already know your not a pervert so just keep reading and you'll find out.

* * *

Gaara was shocked, here he had a girl his age and he had to help her change. 'Why do I have to do that…wait never mind. She's blind so she won't be able to see her clothing.' So he replied, "Hai."

Gaara not one to be like his brother and his movies of naked woman, Gaara used what he was accustomed with. His sand began to drift out of him as he formed hands out the sand and gently started to undress Yuki. Also as this happened he used his sand to shield his view on the girl and controlled his sand blind. To say her mother was surprised is one thing, but to see the surprise on Yuki was another.

"Where are the clothes she is suppose to dress up in?" stated Gaara still blinded by his sand.

"They are on her bed. I'll be putting her clothes on there every morning." Replied a recovered Yume.

With the same process of taking her clothes off he started putting on her clothing for today. This time it was quicker as Yuki was now enjoying the feeling of the sand as it slightly tickled her. She was giving little bursts of giggles and her facial expression was one of a happy child. Seeing this Yume was in another state of shock but was quickly replaced with the look of contentment. Seeing her daughter happy was good enough for her to pass Gaara on his brilliant display of resourcefulness and of his gentleman attitude towards the task at hand.

'Hmm… she's smiling, I haven't seen her smile ever since _he_ was alive. I like this boy, oh I got another plan for this boy.' Smiling Yume said, "Okay Gaara-san, you pass my test. Today you can bring her wherever you want to pass the time, and because I don't work all day today you can bring her home after lunch. This is only for today and for the rest of the month you will need to bring her home before six p.m. okay."

"Hai." Said Gaara, not really wanting to talk.

"Gaara-san, thank you. That was fun." Said Yuki giving Gaara a very sweet smile.

"Your welcome." Said Gaara unknown to him a small pink tinge was on his cheeks. 'What is this heat coming off of me? This doesn't make sense. Why is it coming from me?'

'Why isn't he lucky, he doesn't need to worry about hiding that blush. This makes my second plan even easier.' Thought Yume. "Okay Yuki-chan, I'm going to work now. Now Gaara take care of her, I'm going now, you two have fun."

So as Yume went, Gaara was left with Yuki in the room. As they slowly took their clothes off and made passionate love. No you didn't you perverts. What really happened was just the two standing their in complete silence. Yuki not liking silence because it made her feel more lonely was the first to speak.

"Gaara-san, can you come here please." Asked Yuki.

"Hai." Gaara again replied with another very simple word. (Gaara your annoying to try and write about.)

As he went to her, her hands suddenly raised and went for her face. Gaara surprised from her action was about to stop her before his sand kills her noticed something odd. His sand, the one that protects him, was doing nothing. Already caught by surprise by the odd event was again surprised to have the young girl's hands slowly roaming around his face. Both children had blushes of embarrassment or shock on their faces.

"What was that?" Gaara asked evenly, even though he was shocked he was damned not going to show it.

"I just wanted to know how you looked. I basically used my hand to form your face in my mind. All I know you have very nice face and short hair. You seem to not be sleeping well because you have eye bags. Also umm… You have a tattoo over on your left side of your forehead for love right." Said Yuki with a slight blush.

"Oh." Was Gaara's smart reply (snicker). ' Umm… hmm… I had to do something today… yes now I remember… Kankuro…Muahahhahahahahahahhahah! You will pay for what you did to me… but I have to watch her umm… what would Naruto do? (seriously I had to smile for that comment…) I know he'd ask her to help him. That's what I'll do.'

"Yuki." Said Gaara out of the silence that was 10 minutes.

Yuki slightly eeped by the sudden attention of her caretaker, she replied, "yes Gaara-san."

"Do you want to help me get revenge on my brother today?" Simply said Gaara with a grin that just says trouble will be made.

"Why? I mean why do you want to get revenge on your brother?" innocently asked Yuki.

And because I'm so lazy and don't want to explain everything in detail Gaara just gave her the whole story. If you don't like it too bad.

Time skip to the end of the explanation.

Yuki wasn't very often asked for help because of her condition just chalked it up to because it was his duty to bring her along. So she replied, "I'll help the best I can." Giving a determine look.

"Okay were going. Hold on tight." Gaara said. Just as he said this, his sand began to form beneath the two and not knowing it Yuki yelped in surprise and quickly glomped Gaara. Now Gaara has been shocked by strange actions the whole day and is starting to wonder if the demon is just getting lazy because the girl did it twice to have managed to touch him without any trouble.

Without any other words he started floating out of the house and just stayed there because he needed to make sure his mission objective was ok. Plus he wanted to find out why she is hurting him, sure he'd been punched but not use to any pain or even skin contact you would ask the same.

"Yuki, are you okay. Your holding on really tightly." Asked Gaara. 'I have to talk more then I have to with her. Well might as well build up some sort of "social interactions" as I heard Baki say.'

"Sorry Gaara-san, you just caught me off guard that's all. Actually where are we now?" asked Yuki as she slowly let go of Gaara.

"Above your house." Stated Gaara.

Saying that she grabbed him again out of fear of falling. Gaara only sighed and said, "Yuki-san you don't need to worry about falling. I won't let you fall."

Unknown to Gaara the words he said caused her to blush but gave her enough confidence on just sitting really close to Gaara rather than clinging on him for dear life. After she was settled down she asked, "Gaara-san, what do you need to do to make your brother pay?"

"I don't know. I'm not good at elaborate plans of torture. I can only thinking of killing him but I can't do that." Stated Gaara without any emotions.

Being a compassionate human Yuki said, "You can't kill your brother. But does he have anything that is really dear to him?"

"His puppet Kurasu." Said Gaara.

"So should we just find a way to wreck his puppet? Also if you want we could do something else to your brother. Does he do any weird things other than have puppets?" asked Yuki.

"Well he wears make up which he calls war paint." Said Gaara recalling Kankuro's explanation.

"Okay I think I can help you create the plan, but umm where is he staying at?" asked Yuki once more.

"At another of my targets house. I believe his name is Kiba. He has a lot of dogs." Said Gaara trying to give more information because he really wanted his revenge.

"I think I've got a good plan. Do you want to hear it?" asked Yuki making sure Gaara wanted her input. 'Wow, he's actually listening and asking me for help. No one ever asked me for help. Actually I have no one other than family to talk to.'

"Hai, thank you for your help." Said a slightly overjoyed Gaara. Well in his mind anyway.

So then she started giving the details of her plans to Gaara. Again shocking Gaara, which he cursed at himself for being to be shocked once more, Gaara couldn't believe this girl had concocted a plan that not only gave him satisfaction for the punishment on Kankuro but also it would cause so much chaos without too much effort.

Some time later…

"Thank you Gaara-kun. I had a lot of fun today. I can't wait for tomorrow when you come back again." Said an ecstatic Yuki who was now being led into her house by her mother. "Ja na!"

"Ja…" said Gaara finding out the heat was him blushing to when she change the san to a kun.

"So Yuki-chan, did you have fun with Gaara-san today." Asked Yume.

"Hai, he actually asked me for help on some things. I felt useful today." Smiled a happy Yuki as she replied to her mother.

"What did you have for lunch today Yuki-chan?" asked Yume.

"Gaara-kun and I went to Ichi-ojiisan for some ramen. Gaara fed me my ramen." Said Yuki, blushing as well as she recalled the event.

_Flashback_

_It was nearing lunch and Gaara and Yuki finished their prank was getting hungry. Now Gaara being a secret ramen lover asked Yuki if she wanted ramen for lunch. She of course replied yes once she found out she will be visiting Ichi-ojiisan. Once there the chef greeted them both. What Gaara forgot was Yuki couldn't eat by herself because she never had to feed herself with at least with chopsticks. So Gaara being the most practical person asked for a large order of ramen and fed both him and Yuki ramen. Gaara not noticing the blush on Yuki because he was distracted with heat coming from his own cheeks. They kept eating until it was gone and brought Yuki home._

_Unknown to the both of them, Ayame took a picture of the cute situation they were in._

_End flashback_

"Oh, it's Gaara-kun now is it? Is he your boyfriend now?" said Yume in a sing song voice.

"Kaa-san!" exclaimed Yuki with a red face.

Back with Gaara

Gaara was giving off an aura of not killing intent but satisfaction. You could say he was happy because today he just gave punishment to one of his target for this month. It was the most he would say hilarious thing he has ever seen. He loved the scream of his brother and brought him some justice to how he was treated. He likes his mission because he could say he was getting a friend and accomplice through Yuki. He might of to owe his brother an apology later…Nah he wasn't going to do that. As he was walking home he meets up with soon to be brother and what happened previous chapter happened.

End chapter.

* * *

Gaara: You can't end the chapter there.

Maaku: Why not?

Yuki: Well your reviewers are going to kill you that's why.

Maaku: 'cold sweat appears' okay I get it. I'll tell them what happen to Kankuro okay happy.

* * *

Chapter extended.

"So how was your day Gaara?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Amusing." Said Gaara with a small smile.

_Flashback_

_Kankuro was sleeping in his uncomfortable room in Kiba's house. There Gaara and Yuki was quietly sneaking into the room. Lucky for them Kankuro sleeps like a log. Not wanting to talk both Yuki and Gaara came up with a way to talk to each other, being really sensitive to touch Yuki can decipher Gaara's sand that forms words on her arm if they need to speak to each other and for Gaara she would write on the sand she had to ride on due to Gaara's persistence. Once in the room Gaara pulled out a vile of liquid and located the container for Kankuro's makeup. He then carefully added some of the liquid onto the make up, and after locating Kankuro's ninja outfit he sprayed the rest of the liquid on the clothes. Then finding Kankuro's puppet he replaced it with a wrapped up log so Kankuro won't find out really quick that someone took his puppet. Once with the puppet Gaara went outside and shielded both Yuki and him as Yuki dumped a powdery substance all over the puppet. His sand making sure the powder only was on and in the puppet he gently dumped the puppet in the yard filled with Inuzuka's K-9 friends. As he and Yuki floated high enough just so they can hear what was going to be their prank into play. The only unfortunate obstacle is Gaara is the only one who can see it, so while he watches the prank he will relay messages describing the prank to Yuki as she sits and waits with Gaara. Now all they had to do was wait for the carnage to start._

"_Ahh!" yawned an awakened Kankuro. "Well time to get ready to train for today. Damn this place stinks of dogs. Why did the Hokage have to pair me up with dog breath?"_

_As Kankuro was getting ready he didn't notice anything wrong with his war paint or clothing and even his puppet was missing. After he was ready he noticed the puppet on the ground was just a log. So in a panic ran outside to see a sight he wished he didn't see. There on the lawn was his puppet being pissed on, crapped on, and puked on by the dogs of the household. And to even his surprise there was Kiba taking a piss on the puppet as well. _

"_THE HELL YOU DOING DOG BOY! THAT'S MY PUPPET YOUR PISSING ON!" shouted a very angry Kankuro._

"_WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT A TYPE OF PHEROMONE ON IT SO THAT EVERY DOG HERE HAD TO MARK THIS STUPID DOLL OF YOURS!" shouted Kiba in retaliation._

"_Pheromones? What the hell are you talking about Dog brat?" asked a confused Kankuro._

_But without Kiba replying he smelt something in the air. Another Pheromone, and he knew what pheromone this smell was. It was the smell of a dog in heat. As he looked for the smell, he found the largest concentration of it was on Kankuro. _

"_KANKURO RUN! NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" Kiba tried to warn Kankuro but it was too late._

_All the dogs in the lawn caught the smell and started to pounce on Kankuro. The dogs were doing what dogs do to dogs in heat. They started humping every bit of Kankuro. The only thing that Kankuro could do was scream._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a violated Kankuro._

_End flashback_

End chapter.

* * *

Maaku: so how was it good, bad, needs work? Review and tell me. Also tell me what you think of Yuki. Also I decided you can still vote for whoever Ino ends up with but I won't decide until I finish the three mini series for Ino. So to give you insight on what you pick. Also this is slightly shorter than my other chapters.

Now I have a question, and can you answer to what you would do best.

Should I make the chapters about one person at a time or do all three characters again…?

Your reviews will help so until next time Ja na.


	14. Troublesome Mission

Simple Change

Disclaimer: The answer like I said can only be one thing, and if you don't know what it is don't read my story.

Legend:

'Naruto' is thought and action.

"Naruto" speech

**NARUTO **inner Sakura

**Authors note:**

**Maaku**: Thanks to the reviews guys. Here you guys go a plate full of soft, moist, and delicious (insert your favorite flavor) cookies. I hope you like them I had the best bakers bake them. Well since we just started the Gaara's mini series, I believe my next mini story will be Ino and her dates with the three eligible bachelors. But that's not until later. Right now it will be the first of three chapters that will bring our heroes in meeting their peers. Without further ado, I give you chapter 13…

* * *

Chapter 13: Troublesome mission…

"Shikamaru take these clothes home I have to talk to your sensei." Said Kurenai already walking to the direction of where she knew Asuma will be.

Making sure she was gone, he sighed and said, "Troublesome women…" which resulted with excruciating pain coming from his forehead. "What the hell…?" Shikamaru thought as why the pain just came out of no where. In truth due to all of his complaints and constant whacks to the head, Kurenai decided to put a special ninjutsu that will still affect him when he says the word troublesome.

Shrugging, Shikamaru started off to his home taking his usual route even though he had to carry so many things with him. He couldn't help but feel a sense of impending doom once he gets home.

'What the hell? What's this evil feeling coming from? Meh, whatever, I'll just ignore it, it takes too much effort to think about it any way. Hmm, I haven't played go or shogi (spelt right?) in a while. I can't wait to go home and just sleep. Maybe dinner after then sleep again.' Smiled Shikamaru while he thinks of the good things he likes.

Unknown to Shikamaru, he will be receiving quite a few surprises today. Once he arrived home he managed to drag all the bags of clothing with him and place them in his closet.

"Hmm… I'm alone at home… no loud, annoying, mean, and bossy women. Not a trace of a person in this house." Said Shikamaru, "Then there is only one thing to do!" As Shikamaru headed to his window and just went on the roof and lied down. With his face facing the sky he just stared at the sky and fell asleep as he let the setting sun cover him with its glow.

But his peace wouldn't be long, when an all too familiar sound pricked his ear. He heard the door to his house open and close. Shikamaru just hoped it was his parents, he didn't want to deal with troublesome women other than his mom.

"SHIKA-KUN!" shouted a female voice, "ARE YOU HOME?"

Shikamaru chose to not answer. 'Jeez kaa-san any louder.' He then heard footsteps and then he heard his window open.

"Shika-kun, you should say something when your home." Said his mother in a very authoritative voice. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, so I don't want you to be late for dinner." She said once more in a sing song voice.

'Crap, something is up. Kaa-san is never this happy.' Shikamaru thought as he pondered the different scenarios in his mind, though he found a few that would end positive for him, he found most were going to end up with him in either pain, or troublesome activities. 'I wonder what's going to happen at dinner.' But before he could dwell on it some more a small breeze alerted him of a presence of another person on the roof.

The person was Temari who just landed on the roof. Thinking that Shikamaru was asleep she did what she thought was a troublesome act. She approached cautiously and then she pounced on Shikamaru, glomping him on the roof. Then she found out she couldn't move.

"Kage mane no jutsu, success." Stated Shikamaru from his hiding spot on the other side of the roof. "Temari what were you trying to do?"

"If your there, then who am I glomping?" as she peered towards the object she was hugging. It was a log. 'Damn, he did notice and he used the replacement technique then caught me.'

"I'm still waiting for an answer." Said Shikamaru.

"I was just going to try to cuddle with you." She said using the puppy dog eyes jutsu.

Shikamaru had to blush but he turned away so she couldn't see. "Temari, you're troublesome." As he said that pain surfaced and he had to go down while clutching his head.

"SHIKA-KUN!" Temari frantically shouted seeing the shadow user on the ground in pain. As she tried to go and see what's wrong and try to comfort him she tripped on the log. Hence landed on Shikamaru in a very compromising position.

Shikamaru out of the pain that was caused by the ninjutsu looked up and was face to face with Temari. Looking down he saw Temari on him in a position that looked like a scene in the orange book Kakashi was reading. This brought on a blush on both teenagers which.

'At least no one has seen this.' Thought Shikamaru, then he tensed at the presence of a very familiar chakra source. 'How troublesome.'

For there on the rooftop with the two, who were still in the same position, was Shikato looking down on them with a smirk on his face. "I was told by your kaa-san to fetch both you and Temari, but I didn't know you were _busy_ so I'll tell her you will be down in a bit."

"Tou-san, this is a misunderstanding." Said Shikamaru trying to get out of the position as fast as possible with a blush on his face.

"Yes, Shikato-san, I tripped and I fell on him." Said Temari with her eyes close and blushing. "I wouldn't do something like that with your son after all, he's a crybaby." Quickly gaining back her composure and giving a smug look at Shikamaru.

"Hmm…"Thought Shikato, "Okay I'll ignore it this time." Then he whispered in Shikamaru's ear, "My son you have done well. You have become a man."

With his father saying that Shikamaru couldn't help but blush. Composing himself as fast as he can, he then asked his father, "Why did kaa-san want us?"

Blushing out of embarrassment because of forgetting what his wife told him, he replied, "I don't remember." Both teens fell down anime style as Shikato went into a thinking position. "Oh yes, your mother asked me to go the dining room because dinner starts soon."

So after that all three went the dining room and was greeted with a beautiful and delicious site. On the dinner table was an assortment of Japanese cuisines that could make mouth water with anticipation.

'Wow, kaa-san cooked a lot. Smells good, looks good, and should taste good. But wait she only cooks this much if there is an occasion. Something's not right at all. Wait there is an extra plate set out. That can only mean…' Thought Shikamaru, but was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Shika-kun, can you open the door?" said his mother with a gleam in her eyes. Said gleam brought cold sweat on Shikamaru. "I believe our guest has finally arrived."

"Hai, hai." Said Shikamaru. Quickly leaving the dining room towards the door.

"Only one hai is enough Shika-kun." Scolded his mother.

Shikamaru was slowly heading towards the door. He didn't want to feel nervous but something was terribly wrong. That gleam in his mother eye told him whoever is at the door is going to cause more trouble for him. He sighed and just took in the inevitable. He heard the knocks on his door getting more impatient 'great an impatient person'. He slowly turned the handle and he opened the door slowly. The only thing he could do once he saw the person was say, "Ino?"

Seeing Shikamaru opened the door Ino only smiled an evil grin and glomped him right there. Her father Inoshi behind her lugging around what could be Ino's entire wardrobe. Shikato then appeared and saw his son and his friend's daughter hugging. He smirked when he saw his friend having trouble with his daughter's luggage.

"Inoshi, been a while hasn't it?" said Shikato still with a smirk on his face.

"You could at least help you lazy bastard." Said Inoshi also sporting a grin on his face.

"Just leave it in the hallway my son will handle it from here." Said Shikato looking at his son.

His son finally getting out of shock, looked at the luggage then his father then back to the luggage and with a sigh, "Troublesome." But at that moment the ninjutsu kicked in again and instead of immense pain it was like getting hit by a fan to his forehead. "Itai!"

Ino surprised to find Shikamaru grasping his forehead and in a slight pain let go of him and then asked, "Shika-kun are you okay?"

"Fine, anyways what are you doing here Ino?" replied Shikamaru.

"I'd like to know too." Seethed Temari who just appeared from the dining room table.

Both blonds glared at each other with electricity from their glare hitting each other. Then Ino began explaining, "Long story short, Tou-san exploded one of the experimental plants of kaa-sans and so our house is a wreck. The worst is half of my clothing was destroyed with the house. I only have this." Ino then pointed to her luggage which was a total of seven.

"Now Ino is staying with your family Shikamaru, while me and my wife are going to vacation in the rice country for about a month in which the builders will be done repair our house." Said Inoshi slightly blushing out of embarrassment on being the reason this happened.

"So in the end your father, Ino, is at fault for your house and shop to be almost destroyed." Snickered Shikato. This just got Inoshi's face to go red in angry.

"SHIKATO! Teme…" Inoshi seethed, and then he replied, "At least I'm no pushover to my wife."

"Oh really, Inoshi-kun." Came a voice behind of him.

"Honey, I'm just joking with Shikato. Right Shikato?" Inoshi said while sweating bullets.

"Yup, we were just joking." Said Shikato feeling the cold glare heading his direction, "By the way, have a nice vacation."

"I'm sure we will, right Inoshi-kun." Replied Inoshi's wife (I don't know her name…). "Now Ino, I want you to be good while we are away and don't give Mrs. Nara a hard time okay."

"Hai, Kaa-san." Replied Ino.

"Okay we have to go now, Inoshi hurry up I want to get on this vacation as soon as possible."

"Hai." Said Inoshi.

"Oh, and don't think your getting away for that comment earlier." Said his wife in a sickly sweet voice.

Inoshi was now walking behind his wife with the look of despair contemplating the punishment he will receive.

Shikamaru that was just taking in the information finally began to understand his upcoming doom. Before he can voice out his thoughts his mother ushered Ino and company into the dining room and sat them down so they can eat dinner. She of course had to put Shikamaru between the two blonds which of course was a choice Shikamaru had no choice in the matter.

'tsk, troublesome women.' Thought Shikamaru, waiting for pain to be given to him but found nothing. 'must be only when I say it.'

As they were beginning to eat Shikamaru was beginning to feel two pair of eyes looking at him. He looked to both sides of him and Ino and Temari were both staring at him. Not only that they both were beginning to emit electricity from their eyes once they came into contact to each other. Shikamaru was beginning to worry about his safety.

"Shika-kun, do you want me to feed you?" asked Temari trying to pull a fast one on Ino.

"No, Shika-kun will be fed by me, Temari-_san_." Ino interjected.

"I think I can feed myself thank you." Said Shikamaru, but unfortunately they didn't hear him.

"Try this Shika-kun." Temari said while stuffing his mouth with one of the items on the table.

"You'll like this better than that, it's your favorite." Ino also stuffing his face with another edible item.

"MMBHFFHFA!" Shikamaru attempted to say trying his best to swallow the foods as both Ino and Temari kept stuffing his face.

Then suddenly Shikamaru started to lose consciousness, and started to turn blue. Still unaware on what is happening with Shikamaru the two blonds continued on their shoveling of food into his mouth. Finally Shikamaru just fell over and passed out because of lack air going to his lungs.

"SHIKA-KUN!" all the women in the house shouted.

"I'm proud and also worried for you my son." Shikato said with happy streams of water came out of his eyes.

Once Shikamaru regained consciousness he found two blonds looking at him from his spot on the couch.

"Shika-kun, gomen." Both girls said.

"Tsk, troublesome women." Said Shikamaru.

But before Temari and Ino were able to respond Shikamaru began grasping his head in pain.

"Shika-kun, are you okay?" Ino asked first while Temari just glared.

"Yeah Shika-kun, you don't look too good." Said Temari.

"It's okay, its just a migraine created by you two." Said Shikamaru. This earning him two punches. One from Temari in the stomach and another from Ino in the face. This caused him to lose consciousness once more.

Again the girls apologized after he regained himself again.

"I'm alright, I guess but I have one question kaa-san." Said Shikamaru finally getting up.

"What is it Shika-kun?" said his kaa-san that just entered the living room.

"Where is Ino going to sleep?" asked Shikamaru.

"In your room." Replied his mother.

"So I have to move to the living room, right?" said Shikamaru.

"No, you will watch them, what if a pervert goes in the room and tries to do weird stuff to them? Your job is to protect both of them." Stated his mother.

"Nani? They are ninja's and they can protect themselves. Besides…" Shikamaru was about to continue until he saw three glares pointing towards his direction. "Fine." 'Troublesome women'.

"Shika-kun, be kind enough to bring Ino's luggage to her room." Said his mother after he conceded.

"Hai, hai." Said Shikamaru.

"Only one hai is enough Shikamaru." Scolded his mother.

After Shikamaru brought all he luggages to his room he showed Ino where she can put her clothes and other items, after having Ino rant at him for not giving her any space in his room.

Once Ino unpacked everything all three ninja's went to get ready for sleep.

Shikamaru not wanting to waste another minute off blessed slumber changed the quickest and went to his couch and fell asleep without any hesitation. Unknown to him Temari and Ino were planning things to do with Shikamaru while he sleeps.

"You know the plan already Ino, just do it and I'll take care of your twig like body." Said Temari.

"I already know Temari-_san_, besides you're just jealous because you're fat." Ino countered. "Shintenshin no jutsu."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower.

"So Kakashi, Kurenai how was your day today?" asked a smirking Tsunade.

"It was fine, until the end of it that is.", replied Kakashi.

"Oh, and what happened near the end." curiously asked Tsunade.

"Don't you dare!" whispered Kurenai glaring at Kakashi.

"Well, you see Hokage-sama, I was getting my _project_ a new wardrobe until I found Kurenai-chan at the same place I was getting clothing. Me, being a little curious with one of my rivals, I asked her how she was doing with Shikamaru-kun. After a little chit-chat she went off to get more clothes for the young chuunin. So I went off to do the same until I heard loud female voices behind me. And there was Kurenai-chan playing tug a war with a very large lady. Because of Kurenai's request to help her I did just that. After a brief struggle we manage to obtain the article of clothing from the woman. But because of that struggle we ended up in a position that Asuma, who just appeared, declared a very naughty word." Said Kakashi giving a little giggle at the end of his report.

"What you forgot to mention was, you were teasing that I was a pedophile, then when I didn't ask for your help you came in with I'm your fiancé crap, and then you made fell on me like that on purpose because you knew that Asuma was coming." Heatedly seethed Kurenai.

A sudden chill was soon enveloped into the room, and both Kurenai and Tsunade had to shiver because of the strange feeling. The cause of this was coming from a masked jounin. The said jounin had this to reply to Kurenai's last comment, "I did not do that on purpose so I can make trouble for you and _Asuma_. I will not betray any of my friends. You now know this, so I suggest not to blame me for your troubles, _Kurenai-chan_." After that been said the atmosphere in the room came back to normal and Kakashi took out his favorite reading material and giggle. This earning a look of confusion on both women present, because how he can just change moods in a second.

'Why is it so warm? I don't want to get up this couch just keeps getting softer. Wait, I went through this before. Troublesome women.' Thought Shikamaru. Though aware he is in a similar position like the day before he wasn't aware of his present position. Because once he opened his eyes he was face to face to Temari's breast and he noticed someone was embracing him from the back and he felt soft "pillows" behind him as well. This caused Shikamaru to blush into a red almost matching Hinata's when Naruto touches her (not in a perverted way). Gently moving away from the so called "pillows" he tried to get out of the position. But because luck wasn't his strong suit, Kurenai came walking into the room.

"Shikamaru, time to get up, today's the mission and we have to get you ready for it," Said Kurenai as she entered the room. What she saw surprised her, but she started to grin maniacally. "Oh, Shika-kun I didn't know you didn't need my help to get girls to actually like you."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru started to say then he was reminded why he shouldn't say that out loud. Not only did he receive the jutsu with pain, but a fan, a fist and a knee hit him as well.

Temari the first to get out of her slumber thought up a plan quickly, and said, "Shika-kun, you must love me or you're a pervert because you're in the bed again."

Ino who just woke up, said "He must be a pervert because there is no way he'd fall for you Temari-san."

With that comment said another cat fight issued in the Nara household. But as they continued on fighting they didn't notice that Shikamaru got up and changed and dragged Kurenai out of his room faster than any anbu could.

"Shika-kun, tell the plastic flower you could love a person like me?" asked Temari.

"Tell her you could only love a skinnier woman, like me?" countered asked Ino.

Then when both girls looked to the spot Shikamaru was sitting, to only find he was gone. This got them both angry and wanted to hurt a certain pineapple headed boy. But they could only do one thing, "SHIKAMARU!" shouted the girls.

Somewhere in the village the owner of the name sneezed.

* * *

Later on in the day.

All the genins were gathering in front of a very ritzy restaurant. All in their mission outfits.

To start off, we have the valets. Sasuke, Neji, and Shino, all dawning red blazers over black polo's and black dress pants. Unlike the other two, who had scowls on their face, Shino had an impassive face with his dark sunglasses.

Next is our chefs, Hinata, Chouji, and Kankuro. They are wearing white chef shirts and aprons. Also on their heads were chef hats. Hinata on her face was a blush of course, but other than that Kankuro didn't put his war makeup on.

Next is our lowly dishwasher, Sakura. With just wearing a simple t-shirt and an apron that has been marked with different food items she didn't look good at that moment.

Now time for the bartender, Ino. Wearing a white polo shirt with a purple bow tie around her neck. Also wore a short black skirt that was slightly more than needed above the knees. Also her hair was tied up like she normally does.

Kiba, who was the coat check guy, was wearing a normal white polo with a black bow tie. Didn't have anything special with what he was wearing other than suspicious bulge on his back that would bark occasionally.

Ten Ten and Gaara were wearing white polo shirts with red bow ties, also black dress pants for Gaara and a black skirt for Ten Ten. Ten Ten had her hair wrapped up in one bun behind her hair, and Gaara was just Gaara.

Temari was sporting her ninja gear but was carrying her dress behind her. Apparently she felt the need to surprise every one with her outfit.

Now the only ninja's who were missing were Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru.

"Where are those three?" asked an annoyed Sakura.

"Na…Naruto-kun is not here yet?" asked Hinata.

"Dobe." One lined Sasuke.

"Lee, isn't here as well." Stated Ten Ten with a look of concern.

"That is quite strange." Said Neji showing a little concern.

"Chouji! Where's Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"Don't know." Said Chouji munching on some chips.

"Yeah where is that crybaby? I want to tell him off, leaving me with psycho Barbie." Stated Temari.

"What did you call me?" seethed Ino until she said, "At least I'm not blocking the view with my body, fatty."

"Why I'm going to…" started Temari until she peered over Ino's shoulder. What she saw brought a blush unto her face.

Walking towards the crew was a pineapple headed chuunin wearing a black polo and red bow tie. Also black dress pants with a red stripe going down the sides. But what caught all there attention was the set of glasses on his face. It not only made him look smarter, but also gave him that mysterious type of charm. (This is an idea not created by me, I give props to the person who created the story with Shikamaru and glasses. I just don't know what it's called, I read it a while back.)

The two blonds and the three other girls couldn't help but blush as he was very handsome in their eyes. All the guys had their jaws on the floor when they saw him.

The moment was cut off with Shikamaru saying "Nani? Is there something on my face?"

End chapter.

* * *

Maaku: WOOT! Finally finish this chapter.

Akane: Ohayo Maru-kun. Gomen, Maaku-kun.

Maaku: Osashiburi (been a while) Akane-chan. A whole year right.

Akane: I was wondering when you will return.

Maaku: I'm back and still writing I guess. Just having a full time job cuts in on my writing time.

Akane: Well I'll talk to you sometime later, ja ne.

Maaku: Ja… okay everyone, do you like the new Shikamaru? Also if you guys know who wrote the story, I believe it is a Sakura and Shikamaru type fic, can you tell me? Well tune in next time for the new chapter that will finish up just before the mission starts. Ja ne.


	15. Transformed beast unpredictable fox

Simple Change

Disclaimer: The answer like I said can only be one thing, and if you don't know what it is don't read my story.

Legend:

'Naruto' is thought and action.

"Naruto" speech

**NARUTO **inner Sakura/Kyubi

**Authors note:**

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry I don't update faster, its all because of work. It just screwed me over that have to take shifts that go later than usual, and because I like sleeping in that doesn't help much. Well thanks for the reviews though they were not that many but they were still reviews anyhow. Just to let you know I'm still going to finish this story but I might post a new one up because I'm beginning to strain my mind just to think of the next chapter for this story. So I might take a break from this story and post a new one. At the moment I have an idea what I want to do but there is only a few things I have to research in order for my new story to work properly. Thanks for all the support. Without further ado, here is chapter 14!

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Transformed Beast Unpredictable Fox

* * *

"ERO-SENNIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed Naruto at his would be sensei.

"Quiet brat, I'm here because I need to talk to Obaa-chan over there." Replied Jiraiya while pointing at Tsunade.

In saying this earned him a trip to the ground as her heel made contact with top of his head.

"Ecchi baka." Huffed Tsunade, "Don't you dare say that again, Jiraiya or I'll aim for something more important."

Hearing this Jiraiya began to cower in fear in losing his special tool. After picking himself from the ground, he motioned for Tsunade to walk with him.

"Okay boys, go get ready for bed." Said Tsunade already walking with Jiraiya.

"But I don't sleep." Said Gaara.

"Don't worry just get ready I'll be there in a sec." replied Tsunade.

"You heard her Gaara, let's go already." Naruto said impatiently.

As the entered Tsunade's house and got ready for bed, Tsunade and Jiraiya started to walk away just a few meters from the house.

Jiraiya, starting the conversation said, "Tsunade, why are those two gaki's staying with you?"

"I'm going to adopt them. I'm their new Kaa-san." Replied Tsunade with a warm grin.

"Hmm…Well aren't you a little too old to be a kaa-san, shouldn't you be a baa-san instead?" said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Why you…" started Tsunade but Jiraiya interrupted there.

"Tsunade-hime, I've heard of this bet of yours and I want in." said Jiraiya.

"Why do you want to?" asked a surprise Tsunade.

"Well, though my new student is a baka, he's all I have to pass on anything too. He also reminds me so much of him. Naruto is like the son I could've had." Replied Jiraiya, he continued with a perverted grin saying, "I also want him to be very attractive to women of all ages so I can research off of him."

With that comment she smacked him on the head, "BAKA ERO! Why would I let you corrupt him?" said an angry Tsunade. But with a warm smile she said, "But I understand, so if I lose you share the loss then."

"Hai, hai." Replied Jiraiya but then he asked, "What happens when you lose?"

"Don't worry about it," said Tsunade, continuing with, "We'll win anyways, who can not love that boy?"

"You got a point there hime, he's such a baka to not know he has already what he needs to charm the ladies. Now only if he was older, I'd be able to use his talents for my story." Said Jiraiya.

"Don't even think about it Jiraiya. Anyways I need your help," said the Hokage.

"I'm guessing it's about the sand gaki," said Jiraiya in an all knowing tone. "You want me to fix his seal, correct?"

"Yes I believe we can do it tonight so he can finally sleep," said Tsunade.

"Okay lets go back, I don't want to leave Naruto with anybody longer then needed," smirked Jiraiya.

* * *

At Rock Lee's

* * *

We join our azure beast staring at pictures of him and Gai-sensei. There was one where they were jogging while sleeping, there was one jogging with their hands, and there was one with him doing pushups while Gai made a cool pose on top of him.

"Gai-Sensei! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!" said Lee while hitting his practice dummy with his hands while tears fell from his eyes. "If I can't hit this dummy and say "gomen" a thousand times, I'll run around Konoha with one leg 500 times."

A knock on his door distracted him and went to answer it. There standing with the background of a raging sea was his sensei tears falling from his eyes.

"Lee I'm proud that your youthfulness will obtain you your love," shouted Gai, "But I'm greatly saddened my student is being taken from me."

"Gomen, Gai-sensei! But I cannot let my burning youthfulness be stopped though I wish it was you rather then Kakashi-sensei fix how I look." Tears running down his eyes.

"Oh Lee!" shouted Gai with the sunset background still having a waterfall of tears come out his eyes.

"Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee in the same style as his sensei.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Alright Lee, I will not be depressed though my rival Kakashi, and his all too cool style, will be molding your youthful fire. Or I'll run around all of fire country five-hundred times," promised Gai.

"I'll win Sakura-chan's heart with my youthfulness or I'll kick a stump a thousand times," said Lee with same exuberance as his sensei.

"Then lets go Lee, and follow our way of youthfulness by running around Konoha five-hundred times," exclaimed Gai.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" answered Lee.

So the beautiful beasts of Konoha went and ran around Konoha five hundred times.

* * *

Back with Naruto.

* * *

While Tsunade and Jiraiya were having their conversation, both Naruto and Gaara got into their sleeping clothes.

"Ne, Gaara, what do you think they're talking about?" asked a curious Naruto.

"…" Gaara just stared at Naruto for a long time, and then shrugged.

"Gaara you could've guessed at least." Said an exasperated Naruto, "I wonder if he'll teach me and you a new jutsu or something."

"Hmm…what if he asked Hokage-sama something like…" before Gaara could finish, Naruto interrupted.

"Call her kaa-san Gaara." Said Naruto while closing his eyes and nodding.

"Hai…what if Jiraiya asked kaa-san to marry him so we'll have a tou-san." Guessed Gaara.

"NANI!" shouted Naruto, "Ero-sennin and kaa-san getting married!"

Just then both members of that conversation stared in the direction of the door of a blushing Tsunade and smirking Jiraiya.

"NANI! GAARA WAS RIGHT!" shouted Naruto, while pointing at Tsunade, "You said yes didn't you!"

"Yah I said yes, you brat." Shouted Tsunade while misunderstanding the question, "He asked and I said yes, and how did you find out?"

"Gaara and me were guessing what you guys were talking about, and I finally understand." Naruto started out saying, and then he looked at Jiraiya. "But why did you accept him as a husband."

The two older ninja's blank stared at Naruto, then at each other, and then at Gaara. Their reactions were different from each other. While Tsunade was blushing a storm that can rival Hinata, Jiraiya was laughing his head off.

"What's so funny Jiraiya!" shouted Tsunade, "Is there something funny about me marrying you."

Jiraiya started to get scared at the glare Tsunade was giving him. "No I…I just that it was funny because there are no ways you'll accept a proposal from me." 'smooth Jiraiya smooth'

"What would you know!" shouted Tsunade, but quickly clamped up and started to blush again. Clearing her throat, "Now Gaara, show Jiraiya your seal so he can fix it."

"Hai kaa-san." Said Gaara, then he showed the seal on his right shoulder and said, "Here you go tou-san."

With his last statement Tsunade blushed and Jiraiya just smirked. Jiraiya stared at the seal and found out that it was an incomplete seal. So doing a couple of quick hand seals and muttered the jutsu's name he slammed his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"There you go gaki, your seal is fixed so you should get some sleep tonight." Smiled Jiraiya.

"Arigato," said Gaara as tears came out of his eyes and hugged Jiraiya, "Arigato tou-san."

Tsunade cried as she saw how happy her other son was and started thinking about what he keeps calling Jiraiya.

"Ne, ero-tou-san, so Gaara can sleep now right." Said Naruto.

Before Jiraiya answered he bopped Naruto on the head, "Baka, weren't you paying attention." As Jiraiya smiled. 'although he still calls me a type of ero, he accepted me as his tou-san as well.'

"Ne ero-tou-san, so are you going to marry kaa-san?" asked a hopeful Naruto.

"Hmm…I don't know gaki, I'd would have to give up my research then, and I wouldn't be able to make anymore income without my stories. Unless…" giving a lecherous stare at Tsunade.

He didn't finish that thought because a fist came from said kaa-san, and sent him through the wall. As she said, "Hentai-baka!"

"And you two why are you both still awake!" Shouted Tsunade.

Both afraid that the same thing will happen to them both went to their rooms. Finally just collapsing on his bed Gaara gave small smile and said, "I've had the best day today."

While Naruto already drifted off to sleep was startled when he found himself found in a familiar sewer looking place. Now that he new what this place is, meant only one thing. The demon within him wanted to speak to him. As he entered the gates to the cage where the Kyuubi was held.

"**Hello boy, long time no chat." Growled the red demon.**

"What do you want baka kitsune?" asked an annoyed Naruto.

"**Don't you dare speak to me like that baka ningen** (human I think…)."

"I'll speak to you however I like, I'm the landlord around here!" shouted back Naruto.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAH you are a very interesting kit. That's okay you proved to me to be a worthy vessel with your attitude boy. For that I'll also help you on your little change as well." Growled Kyubi.**

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto, but before he could get an answer he was pushed by red chakra. The last thing he heard was the demons creepy laughter.

* * *

The following day

* * *

In front of the restaurant a group of genins were staring at a one of their chuunin friends who is apparently a lot more appealing then what he use to look like.

"Shika-kun, is that you?" asked a bewildered Temari.

"Wow." Was what Ino said.

"The glasses are new, when did you get them Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"Oh…ask Kurenai-sensei, something about I need to see better or something." Replied Shikamaru.

* * *

Hokage tower

* * *

Said jounin was in the Hokage's office with a few other people. There was Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Iruka, Shizune, Jiraiya, and of course Tsunade.

Tsunade, wanting to figure out why Shikamaru had glasses asked Kurenai, "Why does he have glasses Kurenai?"

Giving the short version she thought would be better so she said, "When I went with him to make sure he got better clothes and he was having a hard time noticing little details that I've found like, reading prices and looking at labels. So I went with him today before the mission to get glasses." 'HAHAHAHA…even Hinata looked stunned, I'm so going to win this bet. Kakashi just you wait.'

"Kakashi can you top that?" asked a smirking Kurenai.

Kakashi choosing to ignore her just pulled out his book and started reading his book.

* * *

Back at the restaurant

* * *

"You look very handsome Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said while praising herself for not stuttering.

"Yup, you better watch out Shikamaru there might be fan club going after you." Said Ten Ten with a smile.

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru also trying to ignore the sharp pain coming from his forehead. 'Damn that woman, putting a jutsu on me. I liked that word.'

"Feh, whatever…" was Sasuke's reply. "You don't want one Shikamaru."

"What the Uchiha said is true." Agreed Neji.

"…"Shino said well nothing anyway. 'No I will not mention I have a fan club too… and no I don't have an orange.'(You all know who he's talking to…)

Changing the topic, Shikamaru looked around and couldn't find Naruto or Lee, so he asked, "Where's Naruto and Lee?"

* * *

At the Hokage tower

* * *

"Kakashi! Where is my star pupil!" asked Gai.

"Hmm…did you say something Gai?" asked Kakashi in his bored tone as he looked up from his book.

"Kakashi you and your hip attitude, I won't lose to you because my youthful fire is larger than yours!" shouted Gai but was being ignored again. In a fit of tears and a sunset Gai said, "You win this round Kakashi, but my youthful Lee will beat your own pupil in the match of Sakura's youthful heart!"

As Kakashi still slightly ignoring Gai, he suddenly remembered something. 'There was chakra on that piece of paper. I can't believe I let myself be fooled like that, must have been I over reacted to when I got Lee. Hmm, I got it I know what to do.' Kakashi smiled and replied to Gai, "What did you say Gai?"

Looking defeated once again, Gai was about to shout at Kakashi again, when Tsunade, who had enough of the green spandex wearing Gai, smacked him on the head knocking him out.

"Enough, Kakashi explain to me where is Lee?" asked Tsunade with a slightly annoyed.

"Hmm…He'll be there kind of late. How late I don't know, I told him to be slightly late to build tension when he does get there," replied Kakashi.

With a sigh Tsunade said, "Just like you to do that."

"After we watch their mission can I talk to you Tsunade?" requested Kakashi.

"Hai, after their mission," said Tsunade slightly suspicious. Although the rest of the jounin except Gai who was still knocked out.

Looking in the crystal ball they see a blur of black and white. All the jounin and chuunin excluding Kakashi were shocked to see. Even Gai was tearing at what he saw.

"Kakashi, how did you do that!" shouted Gai as he pointed to glass ball.

Not even bothering to answer he threw a bottle at him.

* * *

Back at the restaurant

* * *

"It isn't like Lee to be late." Said Ten Ten with slight worry in her voice. But before she couldn't even doubt anymore a gust of wind and a flash of black and white appeared the said person.

"Hello everyone, isn't a perfect day to show our youthful spirit for this mission!" exclaimed Lee.

Although everyone is use to the outburst, they weren't ready of what they saw, Lee was wearing the same get up as Gaara but it looked like it was about to burst. It just fit Lee perfectly enough for him to move around properly. But that wasn't what they were gawking at. It was that his hair style wasn't his usual bowl cut, but a wilder, spikier hair also with a long pony tail behind him (like in his childhood days), also the one thing that usually separates Lee from the rest was his eyebrows. To them he looked nothing like Lee.

"Lee! What did you do to yourself!" exclaimed Ten Ten as she began shaking him.

"What are you talking about Ten Ten, he looks a lot better." Said Sakura blushing.

Sasuke giving a glare at Lee was about to say something until Lee outburst again.

"Shikamaru-san, YOUR WEARING GLASSES! You look very handsome, but I will not lose to you. I will win Sakura's heart, or like I said yesterday I'll kick my training stump 1000 times."

"Che…Lee your so loud," Replied Shikamaru.

"Ten Ten-san don't you think my new look is springing from my youthful flame!" said Lee while giving a thousand watt smile.

With a blush, the bun haired girl replied, "Well, Lee, you don't look like yourself but you do look good. But how did you grow your hair like that?"

"YOSH!" exclaimed Lee as he continued, "Kakashi-sensei gave me something for my hair to grow. Take that Naruto-kun, my youthful looks will outmatch yours."

"I don't thinks so Lee, Dattebayo!" shouted Naruto.

All eyes scanned where the voice of Naruto came from. With a poof, a smoke screen appeared in the midst of the ninja's and out of the smoke came the voice of the ramen loving baka.

* * *

Back at the tower

* * *

"Jiraiya you were with Naruto last since I asked you to wake him up so he won't miss the mission," started Tsunade, finishing with "So you're the one that instructed him to do this didn't you?" Glaring at said sennin.

"If your shocked by that wait until the smoke clears," replied Jiraiya ignoring the glare.

"NANI!" all the participants except Jiraiya shouted.

* * *

Back at the restaurant

* * *

As Japanese kabuki music played, Naruto started to speak in haiku, "Blue eyes like the sea, with wild hair blessed by the sun, Naruto is here!"

As the smoke slowly revealed his outfit similar to how Gaara's looked, was not what shocked the shinobi's in front of the restaurant. What shocked them was Naruto's face and hair. First he lost a bit of baby fat and now stood as tall as Sasuke. His face giving off a glow of happiness with his foxy grin, while his hair not only slightly wilder and without the headband, but it had streaks of red in it that looked like Naruto's hair was fire it self.

"Na…Naruto-kun…" as the blush on Hinata's face wasn't already red enough.

"Naru..to?" Sakura sputtered out as a blush that could equal Hinata's came to her face.

"Is that really Naruto?" asked Ino who was pinching herself.

"You mean this guy is that short blond kid…" Temari stated dumbfounded.

Ten Ten just stood with a mouth open.

Neji, Shino, and Chouji just stared with wide eyes. Well for Shino what could look like he was staring with wide eyes, the only way you can tell is his eyebrows were slightly raised.

Sasuke shocked quickly regained himself and glared at his best friend, although he won't admit it. 'The dobe is now a threat to my second goal. I will not let him take my Pink angel. Wait where did that come from? Stupid hormones.'

"Wow I didn't know my display will shock all of you like that. Ero-tousan showed me this to greet you guys," said Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto." Naruto turned and saw both Lee and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, why do you have glasses? Lee, why do you have long hair…?" asked a confused Naruto.

"I have glasses because I'm far sighted, and Lee over here used a special item to do that," said Shikamaru as he finished by asking, "Why do you have red streaks in your hair?"

"NANI!" shouted Naruto just as confused as before. "I don't have red streaks in my hair."

Shikamaru pointed to a window that showed his reflection. As Naruto stared into his reflection he started nodding his head.

"Who is that Shikamaru?" pointing at his reflection, Naruto asked.

"Baka, that's you." Sighed Shikamaru.

Finally getting it Naruto started running around frantically screaming curses at a demon that is said to have been defeated by the fourth. No one understood why except for Shikamaru but all he did was sigh. Naruto, who calmed himself down, was then approached by the tearing Rock Lee.

"Naruto-kun, although you may have won the youthful desires from these beautiful flowers, I'll definitely win the cherry blossom of youth and you will not beat me or I'll do 50 d rank missions in one day!" exclaimed Lee with his trademark smile and sunset background.

"Hmm…you said something Lee?" Naruto, who was still calming himself down, had completely pulled a Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun, your just as hip as your sensei. Sensei I've found my perfect rival," shouted Lee.

"Ahem!"

All the ninja's looked towards the direction of the sound, and found a man wearing black and white business suit with a red tie.

"Konichiwa, Nyunezu Maaku desu. I'm the owner of this restaurant," said Maaku.

TBC (to be continued).

* * *

Maaku: MUAHAHHAHAHA! I've finally added myself to the story. Now were about to start the mission. To all those who reviewed thank you.

Irsool: Ehehehe, we both took long to update didn't we?

Maaku: yup.

Akane: Maaku-kun, your so slow at updating.

Midnight angel of darkness: Hey are you going to use my character?

Maaku: yup, thanks for the info. That reminds me, I still need a leader for Lee again and also for Naruto, and I'm sorry Midnight but you can't have both.

Midnight: aww, puppy dog face of doom

Maaku: won't work.

Midnight: Fine, I'll just have my Shika-kun then!

Temari & Ino: no way hussy he's mine!

Shikamaru: troublesome females.

Naruto: I don't want a fan club. They're scary.

Maaku: Too bad, I need it for future plots. smiles mischievously

Burner: More Saku/Naru!

Maaku: hmm, we will just have to wait until next chapter anonymous reviewer!

Burner: Aww!

Kaoru: Stop being mean! You keep ending the chapters when it gets good!

Maaku: smiles and nods

Kaoru: Why you!

Hououza and Star's dreams held her back.

Maaku: Okay to the next reviewers, I'm trying to make it at least 10 reviews per chapter, and because when I posted this chapter it said 133, don't expect me to updated until it reaches at least 150 for this chapter… I know quite a few of you read my updates, even anonymous reviews are okay. I also want to hear your input on how I can improve the story but no flames because they are useless words and not only does it ruin authors confidence but also destroys their chance to grow. So here to let you know of some ideas to you guys could talk about.

1.Fan girl leaders, Naruto and Lee are the only ones left.

2.Ino pairings for the end.

3.if you want an Ino mini story next or continue on the next real chapter.

There you have it. Hopefully I'll get to see reviews.

And one last incentive, Girls!

Akane, Midnight, Kaoru, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ten Ten, Ino, Kurenai all gave puppy dog eyes and said "Onegai shimasu!"

Maaku: Ja ne!


	16. Mission Preparations part 1

Maaku: Wow it's been a long time since I made anything with this story...

Naruto: Yeah you can't just leave us hanging and drying...

Maaku: Shut it Frog eyes, and the expression is hanged and dried.

Shikamaru: How troublesome... he's back.

Maaku: Damn... Looks like I'll have to start from scratch. My computer with all my files for the next few chapters have been lost...

Lee: I SEE HIS PASSION HAS BEEN REVIVED!

Maaku & Shikamaru: How troublesome...

Disclaimer: The answer like I said can only be one thing, and if you don't know what it is don't read my story.

Legend:

'Naruto' is thought and action.

"Naruto" speech

**NARUTO** inner Sakura/Kyubi

****AUTHORS NOTE****

**Sorry to my previous fans but because I lost all the chapters I've done, and I'm reading my story again and making the new chapters from scratch. That means I don't have all the information for fangirls and other things... So I'll start anew and explain more at the end.**

* * *

"Hmm..." as Maaku surveyed his new hired workers. "You lot are still pretty young but that should be fine."

The whole grouped looked at the man. He was strange to say the least. He had dark red hair like Gaara but it was longer and went straight down. He was good looking (smirk) and of average height. He wore a completely black suit with a red tie. He had devilish smile on his face which some of the young ninjas showed blushes on their cheeks. The males were giving him suspicious looks.

Naruto POV

_How did I get red hair? ... hmm... I got red streaks. This guy has red hair... Maybe he died my hair really quick. What if this guy is a legendary shinobi! I'll have to keep an eye on him._** IDIOT.**_ SHUT UP BAKA KITSUNE! I hope he has ramen at this restaurant._ **And you call me the baka...**

Shikamaru POV

_His smile kind of scares me. He's not normal._

Rock Lee POV

_ANOTHER GOOD LOOKING GUY! I hope Sakura doesn't fall for his devilish charms!_

Neji POV

_He is hiding something. I sense he's not a simple restaurant owner._

Sasuke POV

_He's not as good looking as me. But he looks strong. I want to fight him._

Shino POV

_My bugs don't want to go near him... why...? Well all except Hikari... What do you mean's he's good looking. Your a bug how should you know? What do you mean that's why I don't have a girlfriend? Saya-chan counts right? What do you mean cousins don't count? Well it's true we are not going out but I know she likes me! At least I just don't hook up with just about any bug like you..._

Shino was frowning with his conversation with Hikari, but it looked like he was glaring at Maaku.

Chouji POV

_If I befriend him, would he let me eat for free?_

Drool was about to escape Chouji's mouth as he thought about all the fancy food he could eat.

Gaara POV

_Are we related?...but his hair is nicer and he has eyebrows... makes me want to kill him..._

Sand was beginning to swirl.

Kankurou POV

_Are we related?... but he's a pretty boy... makes me want to kill him..._

Ignoring the stares of the men Maaku said, "Alright everyone, we don't have much time before we open but I'll have to assign you to the proper people to teach you how to do your job." Maaku explained.

Another man with black hair showed up with a very intimidating aura. His body was so muscular that the tux he was in looked like it would rip. He had an eye-patch on one eye that covered a huge scar.

"This is the person in charge of the valets. His name is Kuro-kun. Be nice, he's quite shy." Maaku smiled ignoring the sweat drops appearing on the young ninjas.

"Come." Kuro stated in low commanding voice as he started walking.

The three valets followed behind him very cautiously as he looked like he could attack at any given moment. As they left another person came in and this time it looked like it was a little girl.

She immediately jumped on Maaku's shoulders and cutely introduced herself, "I'm Lucy the head chef. All chefs will follow my orders and you will listen to what I say. The dishwasher will also come with us. Let's get along everyone!"

"Hai..." Hinata replied meekly.

"Hmm" Chouji said while nodding his head, while munching on chips.

"Hai..." Sakura replied with a fake smile.** I DON'T WANT TO WASH DISHES!**

"Seriously a little girl. What kind of joint is this? Why should I listen to this flat..." Kankurou complained but before he could continue he felt a cold chill go down his spine.

"**I'M 25 YOU LITTLE - $ $HOLE. YOU WANT TO DIE? HUH YOU MAKE UP WEARING F$#%#T!** It's not my fault my body didn't grow the way I imagined it..." Shouted the chibi girl but mumbled the last sentence. Her long pale blue hair covering her face but one eye which had a menacing look in her eyes as few tears came out. "Onii-chan, can I do what I want with him? I want to cut off his baby maker and put in a stew and feed it to him." Sweetly asked the chibi girl.

All the remaining males but Gaara paled at the thought of having their baby makers cut off. Kankurou was now sweating bullets and waiting for Maaku to reply.

"Now now, Lu-chan. That language is not befitting for a lady. I'm sure he'll apologize and make sure to listen to your instructions." Maaku replied as he placed Lucy down. He then walked towards Kankurou.

"I suggest you apologize to her and listen. I will not let my best chef be angry on an important day as this." Whispered Maaku to Kankurou before smiling devilishly and said, "Or else I'll say yes."

Kankurou paled and hurriedly knelt in front of Lucy begging for forgiveness.

Liking the apology Lucy smiled and said, "Good we understand each poopy head. Now everyone follow me." As she skipped to the kitchen.

Hinata and Chouji followed while Kankurou stayed five meters away to make sure not to incur her wrath. Sakura was strangely liking how the chef acted. **HELL YEAH!**

"That was frightening." Whispered Naruto to Shikamaru.

"How troubl..." as pain hit his head, Shikamaru rephrased his last statement, "Even the little ones are frightening."

Rock Lee asked, "What did he mean by flat?"

"He meant her boobs." Kiba replied as the remaining girls glared at him.

"Yeah it's hard to believe that little kid is twenty-five. Most girls I've seen at the hot springs had boobs like these." Naruto made a pretty obvious gesture. He felt violence coming and prepared for impact.

"WHAT? We're men. We look at these things! Though I prefer the butts." Kiba replied to the glares they were getting. This earned him a smack from the remaining girls. "What? Why only me? Naruto made the gesture!"

"He's actually dressed nice today so we can't beat him up." Was Ino's excuse but she and the rest of the girls couldn't think of hurting Naruto as they blushed when he smiled sheepishly.

"My bad Kiba." Apologized Naruto, "I'll treat you to ramen after, dattebayo" As he held his hands in a prayer symbol as he truly felt bad that only Kiba got smacked for something he was involved in.

Gaara glared at the dog boy as well. _Your next._

"Ahem." Maaku cleared his throat, "Now the remaining members follow me."

* * *

Maaku: Alright so I was a little mean.

Kankurou: A little!

Maaku: Oh Lu-cha~an!

Kankurou: I'M SORRY! UNIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERSE!

* * *

"Well isn't this interesting." Jiraiya said as he watched Maaku."No wonder why you did those bets. If his restaurant is back in town."

"I'm not too sure what you are talking about?" Tsunade nonchalantly replied.

"Wait... you didn't tell us that HE would be the one they would be working for... I feel sorry for the kids." Kakashi grimaced.

"OOOHHH MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOUR COMPASSION IS AMAZING! BUT I'M MORE COMPASSIONATE THEN YOU ARE!" Bellowed Gai.

"Gai your fly is open." Kakashi spoke seriously.

"NOOOOOO!" Gai yelled and bent over to check his crotch to find that he had no zipper to begin with since he's in his jump suit. "Kuso! Kakashi your too hip. To have fooled me without your sharingan!"

Kurenai and Asuma looked confused at the two sannin and Kakashi. Asuma spoke first, "So what's up with the owner that's got Kakashi even actually pitying someone?" Followed up by Kurenai's question, "How is he involved with the bets?"

"You'll see soon enough." Tsunade said.

Then they all started watching the crystal ball.

"OW!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Try to cop a feel again, and I'll break it." Tsunade scowled before staring back at the ball.

Jiraiya rubbed his hand and mumbled, "Then don't have such tempting jugs..."

"To our singer, Temari-chan was it. Can you please head to the hallway on the left and to the change room where you'll be getting ready before the dinner starts." Maaku explained as he pointed to the direction.

"Hai." Temari glanced at Shikamaru and then gave an annoyed face to Ino that said keep your hands off.

Ino just smiled coyly as she linked her arms with Shikamaru and smiled triumphantly as Temari walked away.

Shikamaru looked at Maaku and hoped he would do something. So annoying...

"Ino-chan you have your duties as well. Follow me to the bar." Maaku stated as he walked to the bar. "These are the drinks that are available, these are the lists of drinks we serve.

You have to memorize this list before we open tonight."

As he handed her the list she narrowed her eyes. "This is too hard for me to memorize in such a short time."

"Oh and I thought the Yamanaka's are known for their mind jutsu." Maaku taunted. Then he thought, "Well it's fine then you switch with the handsome lad you were linking arms with."

"So troubl... I mean I would be glad to serve your customers." Shikamaru replied with a fake smile. The pain he felt lessened whenever he was polite and gentleman like thanks to Kurenai's second part of the jutsu used on him.

"So I'm now the cashier?" Ino gasped as she realized what she done. Shikamaru is now able to see Temari and she can't leave her area as she also directs customers. "That's not fair..."

She then sulked and walked to the front.

"Not just the cashier, so perk up." Maaku smiled at Ino, "Your job is pretty important. You'll be directing the clients to their seats and taking their payment yes.

But a pretty young woman will not only give the clients something to look at when they get here but as they leave. So your like our poster girl."

Ino blushed at the compliment. Before it was ruined by Kiba. "I'm stuck with violent girl number two." Kiba sighed.

"Yes you'll be assisting her by taking any coats and making sure they are in order." Maaku explained to Kiba, "Also your dog will be able to be out in the open without bothering the customers."

"You noticed?" Kiba shockingly asked, as Akamaru jumped out of the shirt. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. But I do request you turn him to the clone of you so both of you can help each other out." Maaku requested before he turned his attention to his servers. "Now the rest will follow me to the kitchen."

* * *

Maaku: Well this is only part 1 of the preparations of the mission. A pretty dry chapter as I'm trying to get back in the gist of things.

Naruto: I didn't say that much...

Maaku: Good. I'll have you guys talk more when it comes to the other parts.

Gaara: Wasn't that funny...

Maaku: You don't even laugh unless your demon possessed.

Gaara: *Sand starts to go around Maaku's feet*

Maaku: *Glares*

Gaara: *Sand goes back in the gourd*

Maaku: *Still glaring*

Gaara: *Puts back the ramen Maaku put on the side* How did you know?

Maaku: When it comes to food, I know.

Now I need new reviews. Should I make the chapters longer and take longer to update or should I make shorter chapters and be faster to update? Users will vote!


End file.
